Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours
by Siege25
Summary: Siege finds himself in the Core where the Creator and Destroyer tell him of them needing help. Siege accepts as he begins to help the Multiversal Saviours in their fight against the Darkness. Co-written with Xovercreator. Rated T-M.
1. Becoming Multiversal Saviours

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with a new story! This one is going to be a story where Siege Alliance will be helping the Multiversal Saviours!**

 **Disclaimer: The Multiversal Saviours, The Creator, and Richard belong to Xovercreator. I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

Siege finds himself on the ground lying there. He surveyed the surrounding area.

"Where the hell am I?" Siege asked. "Hold on… INUJON! ALLISON! Guys! Anyone!? Oh no… I'm alone."

Siege then remembered, he wasn't alone. He had the summon stones of Keldeo, Charizard, and Lucina around his neck. He activated them and three beams of light appeared. When they dissipated, a human Keldeo and Charizard stood there along with Lucina.

"We're here, Siege!" Keldeo said. It was clear she was female due to her female appearance and voice.

"What's wrong buddy?" Charizard asked. His male appearance and voice clearly specified he was male.

"We are here to help you." Lucina added.

"Ok, I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here, and I don't know why I was brought here." Siege stated.

"Do you not recognize this place, Siege?" A feminine voice spoke up.

"You should pay better attention to your surroundings." A masculine voice followed.

Siege looked to where the voices came from and saw the a Creator alongside her husband the Destroyer.

"Creator, Destroyer. Did you two bring me here?" Siege asked.

"We did." The Creator responded.

"Oh, who are your friends? I know the one as Lucina, but who are you two?" The Destroyer asked.

"Hi, I'm Keldeo." Keldeo responded.

"I'm Charizard." Charizard replied.

"Human Keldeo and Charizard? Interesting." The Creator added.

"Well, Richard already has a Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise each that can transform between human and pokemon forms. You should meet them, Charizard and Keldeo." The Destroyer added, while smirking.

"Why did you bring Siege here, Creator?" Lucina asked.

"Thank the damn Darkness for that, Lucina." The Destroyer replied in an annoyed tone. "They really pushed the limits this time."

"We are beginning to lose the fight against it. There are now more worlds under threat at the same time, and Richard and the others are in a different world. We need Allies such as you four and Siege Alliance for assistance. Siege, Keldeo, Charizard, Lucina, do you four accept becoming part time Multiversal Saviours?" The Creator asked.

"We accept, as well as my team." Siege replied. "Being an ally of the Multiversal Saviours, my team and I will not stop until we help you with your fight against the Darkness."

"Excellent." The Creator said.

The Creator then lead them to a door that had the symbol of a Pokéball on it.

"The Pokémon universe?" Siege inquired.

"Correction, it's your Pokémon universe, and the Sinnoh region. Quite interesting actually, considering they crossed from our multiverse to yours. A girl named Cynthia, who is the Sinnoh region champion, is in need of your help." The Creator said.

"Cynthia!? Oh no…" Siege said.

"I take it you know her?" The Creator inquired.

"Yeah, she and I met a while back. She challenged me to a Pokémon battle, which I won. But surprising to me was that she challenged me to an actual battle, which I barely won. She is a very good Martial artist, so she can hold out on her own for a little bit. But we must head to her aid." Siege said, worried about his friend.

"Let's hurry then!" Keldeo added.

* * *

 **(Sinnoh region)**

Cynthia is being attacked on all sides by robots that are being controlled by the robot Seth.

"You should never have challenged me, Cynthia." Seth said.

A robot clone struck her hard as she was sent flying back, but her Garchomp tried to help her, only to get struck as well. The rest of Cynthia's Pokémon had died from trying to help her, and she was not too happy about it. She at least still had her best Pokémon and friend Garchomp. That's when the portal opened.

"SETH! YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Siege shouted.

He and Keldeo, Charizard, and Lucina came through the portal.

"Well, well. If it isn't Siege. I still want my revenge for what you did to me back then!" Seth said.

"Sorry, not happening!" Siege shouted to Seth.

Cynthia weakly managed to get over to Siege.

"Siege… Is that you…?" Cynthia asked weakly.

Siege knelt down to her.

"Yeah Cynthia, it's me. Don't worry, I'll make sure neither you or Garchomp die today." Siege said. "Keldeo, Charizard, keep her safe. Lucina, come. Let's take down this bastard."

"I'm with you, Siege." Lucina said.

Keldeo knelt down beside Cynthia as she began to heal her wounds.

"Thank… you. Who are you?" Cynthia asked.

"My name's Keldeo. Yes, I know, there's a Pokémon that's named Keldeo. And while I am that Pokémon, I am it's human version." Keldeo told Cynthia.

"Ah, that explains it." Cynthia said back.

Siege drew Ragnell as Lucina drew her sword.

 _Cue: Crumbling Laboratory theme from Super Street Fighter IV_

"More fools to challenge me." Seth said simply. "Clones, attack them. No mercy."

Two robots attacked Siege and Lucina, they cut the robots in half with ease.

Four clones attacked, Lucina sent them skywards with her upward slash.

"AETHER!" Siege shouted as he brought Ragnell down cutting the four robots in half.

Seth then sent the rest of his clones at the duo. Siege and Lucina sheathed their swords.

"Remember how I taught you how to do the Hadoken and it's various forms?" Siege asked Lucina.

"How could I forget?" Lucina replied.

They cupped their hands to their sides, gathering immense amounts of energy.

"METSU…" Lucina and Siege shouted in unison. "HADOKEN!"

The clones were all destroyed by the blast.

"RRGH! So, you think you are powerful, but allow me to show you my limitless power!" Seth said.

"DRAGON BLAST!" Cynthia shouted as she did a motion similar to the Hadoken. The Dark blue fireball hit Seth dead on.

"RRGH! Cynthia!" Seth shouted in rage.

Siege turned to see Cynthia's and Garchomp's wounds gone from being healed by Keldeo.

"Cynthia! Garchomp! You guys are ok!" Siege shouted.

"Of course we're fine. We were just taking a little rest, that's all." Cynthia's Garchomp spoke in its voice, which was female.

"Garchomp? I didn't know you could speak." Cynthia said to Garchomp.

"You want the truth? Allow me to show you, Cynthia." Garchomp added.

Garchomp then glowed white as her height dropped to 6' 1". Her clothing was a blue jacket, blue pants, a red and yellow shirt, and blue boots. Her hair was blue with a bit of yellow in the front and her eyes were amber color.

"Surprise!" The now human Garchomp said to her trainer.

"So you were human the whole time?" Cynthia asked her friend.

"Yup!" Garchomp replied happily. "Oh… Does this mean we're no longer friends?"

"Why would you say that?" Cynthia asked in shock. "You're still Garchomp. You're still my best friend."

"Ugh… I've had enough of this." Seth said in disgust. "SONIC BOOM!"

The hurricane projectile flew at the newly formed human Garchomp.

"GARCHOMP, LOOK OUT!" Cynthia shouted as she jumped in front of the attack.

It was about to hit her when…

"SACRED SWORD!" Keldeo shouted as she deflected the projectile with her sword.

"Phew… Thanks guys." Garchomp said.

"No problem, as I said, you're still my best friend. Now let's take down this… thing!" Cynthia said as she took her battle stance.

 _Cue: Cynthia's Theme from Pokémon Sun & Moon_

Lucina charged first and sliced Seth multiple times with her sword.

"SHORYUKEN!" Seth shouted as he hit Lucina with three rising uppercuts.

"AGH!" Lucina shouted in pain.

"Lucina!" Siege shouted.

Siege caught Lucina on her way down, so she didn't take much more damage.

"You ok, Lucina?" Siege asked.

"Yeah… But… He's… too strong… for me…" Lucina said as she passed out.

"Shit… If Lucina was taken down this fast… His power is through the roof." Siege said.

"Don't lose your determination, Siege! We can win this!" Cynthia said to Siege.

"Come on, Cynthia! Let's try that dual move you were talking about!" Garchomp said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Cynthia said back.

They charged as Seth threw Sonic Booms to stop them, but they dodged.

"DUAL DRAGON STRIKE!" Cynthia and Garchomp said in unison as they connected their attack with Seth's gut.

"NOW! TAKE THIS!" Siege shouted as he hit a small Shoryuken on Seth.

Siege then kicked Seth six times, yelling on each kick. He then lit his fist ablaze and turned…

"SHINRYUKEN!" Siege shouted as he hit the Shinryuken, the flaming Spiraling Shoryuken.

 **USFIV Announcer: K.O.!**

"NYAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Seth shouted in defeat.

Seth landed and exploded. Lucina had been quickly healed as she, Keldeo, and Charizard joined Siege, Cynthia, and Garchomp.

"That takes care of him." Siege said.

"It is good to see you again after all these years, Siege." Cynthia said.

"As it is you, Cynthia. Unfortunately, if you were planning on trying to get in a relationship with me, I'm afraid I can't." Siege said.

"You are married?" Cynthia asked.

"Yep. Sorry if this makes you hate me." Siege said.

Cynthia only laughed at this statement.

"Siege, I understand that you are married to someone else. I have no jealousy. Now if you weren't married, that would be a different story…" Cynthia replied back. She then realized something. "Oh! Something I forgot to give you the last time we met…"

Cynthia reached into her pocket and pulled out a black Summon Stone and a Blue, Red, and Yellow Summon Stone.

"This is my Summon Stone and Garchomp's Summon Stone. I figured if you needed help, you could use these to summon us when you need it." Cynthia said. "After all, I can't leave a friend like you to fight your Battles alone when you are alone." As Cynthia finished her last sentence, she winked at Siege.

"I graciously accept, Cynthia. If I didn't have a wife I would kiss you right now." Siege said as he put the Summon Stones on his necklace.

Cynthia then looked around at her dead Pokémon as tears began to fill her eyes.

"My Pokémon… My friends… They're all dead except for Garchomp… All I have is Garchomp now…" Cynthia said as she sat down a curled up, crying into her knees. Garchomp knelt down and pulled her trainer into a hug.

"There, there, Cynthia… It's alright… I'm still here… Your best friend is still with you… I shall mourn with you…" Garchomp said as Cynthia cried into Garchomp's shirt.

"They're all gone… Spiritomb… Togekiss… Roserade… Milotic… Lucario… All gone…" Cynthia said as she still cried into Garchomp's shirt.

Siege sat down next to his friend.

"We all have had to deal with loss, Cynthia… Even I have… It's bad enough when it's friends… But mine… Mine was family…" Siege said.

Cynthia turned to Siege, tears in her eyes.

"You have suffered a loss similar to this?" Cynthia asked Siege.

"Worse. It was just before I saved him and I witnessed him die, right there. Within my reach…" Siege said, he then began to cry. "I couldn't save him… I didn't save him… He is forever engraved in my mind… and I will always regret that moment." Siege then sat there, crying. Cynthia then scooted over and hugged him as Siege returned the favor.

"We both suffer then… And our suffering is why we have our friendship…" Cynthia said. "We shall pull through this together, my friend."

Siege immediately calmed down and stood up with Cynthia.

"Now, let us head back to the Core." Siege said.

"Allow us to come with you, Siege. It is the least we can do for you saving us." Cynthia said.

"You are welcome to come, Cynthia and Garchomp." Siege replied as the portal to the Core opened back up.

* * *

 **(The Core)**

Siege and his allies walked through the portal into the Core. Waiting there was the Creator, the Destroyer, and a particular teenage boy that Siege was all too familiar with.

"Richard?" Siege asked.

The boy turned to his friend.

"Siege?" Richard asked.

"Hey, Richard, long time no see man!" Siege said as he offered a fist bump.

"Same to you, Siege!" Richard said as he fist bumped with Siege. He then noticed the new Summon Stones.

"Who's Summon Stones are those, Siege?" Richard asked.

Siege gestured behind him Cynthia and the human Garchomp.

"Greetings, Richard. I am Cynthia." Cynthia stated.

"And I'm Garchomp!" Garchomp added.

Richard was then puzzled.

"Cynthia, where are your other Pokémon?" Richard asked.

"They're… They're…" Cynthia began to say, then sighed before continuing. "They're dead."

"You mean they're dead? What exactly are you talking about? You must mean fainted-" Richard started, before Cynthia interrupted.

"No, they're dead. Actually DEAD dead, not something the Pokémon Center can help with." Cynthia added as she showed her hands covered in blood from holding each one as they died. "I held each one, trying to think of a way to save them somehow. I kept using my Full Restores, trying to bring them back to life, but it only prolonged the inevitable."

Richard then bowed his head in understanding, becoming solemn.

"I see. So the tragedy has repeated again..." Richard replied in a grim tone.

"What do you mean, Richard?" Siege asked.

"This has happened before to me. To tell you the truth... The first Pokemon Universe I went to, was the Gen 1 Kanto, on a Nuzlocke run, where losing all your HP means permanent death for the Pokemon, and nothing would bring them back. I never thought that Cynthia would fall under that rule, but I sure as hell understand her. That universe is where I got the gijinka Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur in. In fact, they're the only survivors of the run. I missed every pokemon that I captured, and died for my sake. It's just... heartbreaking to remember what happened there. I defeated the champion there, but at what costs? I treated every pokemon I captured like a friend, and even named them like humans. But when they died, my heart stopped, as if it died with them."

Richard then put a hand on the right shoulder of Cynthia.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that they know you did your best. Hell, my lost pokemon are doing the same, when I visited the Pokemon Tower before I left the universe." He said in a comforting tone.

Richard then turned to Siege.

"Who killed them?" Richard said.

"Seth, the humanoid robot from Street Fighter. He's dead now." Siege said.

"I am here to help you, Richard. What you see before you are the next members of the Multiversal Saviours." Siege said.

"Very well." Richard said, before reaching out a hand. "Welcome to the team, good friend."

* * *

 **Allison: Wow, I feel so sorry for Cynthia.**

 **Siege: May God guide her Pokémon through the afterlife.**

 **Richard: And may they enjoy it up there with my previous Pokemon. Amen...**

 **InuJon: On a lighter note, and yet begins another journey.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. From One Pokémon Universe to Another

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! In this chapter, we're heading back to Pokémon where we will meet Richard's human Charizard, human Blastoise, and human Venusaur, and this time, we're fighting The Perfect Android, Cell!**

 **Disclaimer: Xovercreator owns his characters. I own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

A few hours later...

Soon after Richard accepted Siege and his friends into the Multiversal Saviours as temporary members, Richard has helped to lead them where his Pokemon gijinka allies are. They are soon led to the door of a two-story house on a solitary hill not far from Pallet Town, the town where the champion, Red, would be born, if it wasn't a alternate universe in Richard's multiverse.

He then went up to the door of the house, and knocked in a certain rhythm, as if his knocks were a code and password for entering the house, and the door open to reveal a young orange-haired, and sky-blue eyed boy that looks the same age as Richard, and looks like a American, with his hair styled into several bangs that are pointed outwards from his hair, and wears a orange-tan leather jacket, with the symbol of a low-detail Charizard flying and breathing fire on the right side of the jacket, and wearing black jeans with flame-red sneakers, smiling at Richard.

"Yo, Richard. Nice to see you again, but who's the four behind you?" The person asks.

"My dear friend, Max, meet Siege, Charizard, Keldeo, Cynthia, Garchomp, and Lucina." Richard introduces the entire group of six.

Max only smiles, and reaches out a hand.

"Well, nice to meet you, you six." Max says. "Especially you, Charizard. I doubt that you're from the same universe as me, but that doesn't mean we can share stories between each other, being human Pokemon, eh?

Charizard immediately accepts Max's hand.

"I can immediately tell you and I are gonna get along. Us both being a Charizard after all." Charizard said to Max.

The next to accept Max's hand is Keldeo, followed by Cynthia, Garchomp, Lucina, and finally Siege. As they enter the house, Siege turns to Richard.

"So, Richard… Why exactly are we here at your Pokémon's house?" Siege inquired.

"Well, it was mostly for your Cynthia's sake. I wanted to show her and her Garchomp that there are other pokemon that share Garchomp's ability." Richard replied.

They then moved into the living room of the house, as Max stayed in front of the door, keeping watch. The room is complete with a glass panel door to a balcony that overlooks the entire scenery of Pallet Town, and a white sofa with satin-covered cushions of the same colour, and on it is a person that looks half-Italian, and half-British, with light-green hair that is slicked back to form a mat of hair covering his head, and he is wearing a green shirt with Venusaur's pink flower on it, and green baggy pants that are matched by green runners. He also has the iconic flower of a Venusaur on his back.

"Welcome back, Richard. Never thought that the trainer who gave us the life has returned to check on us. I take it the people behind you are your friends?" The boy asked Richard in a neutral tone.

"Yep, Vincent Saurt. Meet Siege, Charizard, Keldeo, Cynthia, Garchomp and Lucina." Richard re-introduced his group to Vincent.

Vincent only frowns, and groans at this.

"Great, there's two of that block-head's kin in the room. Hope you're not like Max. He's got a short temper that flares into a fiery bomb." Vincent said, in a annoyed tone, shaking his head in disbelief.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU GODDAMN FLOWER-BACKED PLANT!?" Max's voice roared.

"You heard, flame-head..." Vincent replied in a lazy manner.

Charizard got a little ticked off at this, but didn't approach Vincent with as much hateful tone as Max.

"Listen here, flower boy. I'm not using as much of a hateful tone like Max did down there for a reason. I have a Venusaur back home that's just like you. Only she, yes, it's a girl, anyways, she doesn't give me as bad of insults as you did to Max. I take pride in my race, so I don't take kindly to people that insult my race. Got it?" Charizard said in an annoyed tone.

"Will you both stop being bastards, and get along for once!?" The group hears a young voice says in a very angry tone, as they hear rushed footsteps down the staircase, as a young blue-haired girl, with a cute face, now bearing a tick mark on her fore-head from her sheer anger, and sea-blue eyes, whose hair is styled to be short, and a shell hair-clip dividing her hair into two, as it ends with a large stream of hair on the back of her head, and she is wearing blue bras that cover most of her breasts, and a sea-blue skirt with white wave patterns on the seams, and blue sandals that are open-toed, appears running down the staircase.

"Oh! Hello, Shelly!" Richard responded with a smile.

The now named Shelly only gasped, as she then rushes at Richard, and glomps him down to the ground.

"AH!" Richard cried out from the impact.

"Richard! I missed you so much~" Shelly said in a excited tone with a beaming smile, as she nuzzles herself onto Richard.

"Ah! Shelly... Toshima... You're crushing me!" Richard replied in a strained tone.

Shelly only winks, as she lets go of Richard.

"Who are you six?" Shelly asked in a curious tone, with a finger to her lip to complete the confused expression, before looking down at the breasts of Garchomp. "And who's this busty woman?"

"You mean me? I know my breasts are a little big, yeah… I'm Garchomp." Garchomp replied.

Shelly only laughs heartily, while slinging a arm over Garchomp.

"Now, now, don't be shy. Woman at our ages should be proud of our larger assets. After all, I prefer to be large-breasted that flat-chested." Shelly said in a playful tone. "Now, who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Cynthia, her used-to-be trainer and best friend." Cynthia added.

"Hi, I'm Keldeo." Keldeo responded with a slight wave.

"I'm Charizard." Charizard replied.

"Name's Lucina." Lucina said.

"I'm Siege." Siege added.

"My, my, you two are both muscular and handsome." Shelly teased Siege and Charizard. "In fact, Max would be so jealous if he realizes that I like you more than him."

There is only the sound of something being pounded on the door, with a few sobs, as Richard only sighs.

"That's just Max. He heard us, and looks like Shelly crushed his heart a tad too much." Richard explained.

"Well, unfortunately Shelly, Charizard and I are in a relationship with other girls. Be sure to tell Max that." Siege told Shelly.

Just then, an explosion was heard outside.

"What was that?" Siege asked.

Siege, Cynthia, Garchomp, Charizard, Keldeo, Max, Shelly, Vincent and Richard ran outside to find an android attacking Pallet Town. The android was green and bug-like in appearance. He then noticed Siege.

"Ah, Siege. I see you brought some friends with you." The bug-like creature said. "It the would be advised that you and your precious friends stay out of the way of perfection."

"You? Perfection? Pssh… You're anything but perfection… CELL!" Siege said to the android.

"Please, you get in my way of perfection, Cell." Richard says with a sneer.

"So you're the ass-hole that beat Goku once, eh? Let's see how you handle a real challenge, snip-head!" Max replied energetically with a wide smile, banging his fists together, as sparks of fire emit from them, as black leather finger-less gloves appear on both his hands along with his orange dragon wings.

"You really love to mock girls eh? Then prepare to be beaten by girls!" Shelly said in a angered tone, as her Blastoise shell appears on her back, and she then summons a wide metal bo, with blue wave tattoos over it.

"Perfection is not defined by murder and consumption, Cell. You are merely ignorant to perfection, and that ignorance has led to your defeat in the hands of Gohan, and now us." Vincent replied, as he summons twin dagger engraved with the pictures of various seeds.

This ticked Cell off a little.

"You dare mock perfection? Fine! I'll kill you all then!" Cell shouted.

 _Cue: Cell's Theme_

"Allow me to show you the true power of Perfection before you die." Cell said.

Cell then powered up, and his power was higher than Golden Frieza's power.

"Shit… His power's higher than Golden Frieza's… This may be a tough battle." Siege said.

"Do not fear Siege! We will pull through!" Keldeo shouted to Siege. "Shelly, let's give this bug a good squashing!"

"Likewise! Let's beat this damn android so hard that he can't regenerate!" Shelly replied.

Soon the both of them rushed at Cell, as they use their weapons to chain their attacks together, by knocking them over to each other, before they slammed Cell up into the air, and slammed him down with such force that a dust cloud was created.

"Take that! Now do you think we suck now!?" Shelly whooped.

As the move finished, only dust could be seen where Cell was. The dust cleared…

…and Cell stood there, only a few scratches on him.

"Wha- B-but how?" Keldeo said in shock.

"I must applaud you two for your efforts. But unfortunately for you two… Your lives end now." Cell said.

He first slammed Keldeo hard, and sent her flying into a tree, and she coughed up blood from the strike.

"Agh… Damn…." Keldeo said in pain.

"KELDEO!" Shelly cried, as she rushed toward Cell.

Cell smirked as he raised his finger, preparing the Death Beam.

"Die, fool." Cell said as he fired the beam.

"HADOKEN!" Siege shouted.

The red fireball intercepted the beam as it stopped just an inch away from Keldeo's heart.

Cell noticed Shelly coming in for another attack. Cell hit her hard, and made her cough up some blood amd caused her to slighlty bleed. Shelly flew into another tree as Cell charged and hit her hard again, causing her to bleed more.

Keldeo tried to attack again, but Cell wasn't gonna let that happen.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Cell shouted.

As the dust left from around Keldeo, she had taken huge damage as the damage showed from the scratches and the blood leaking from her body.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING MY KELDEO!" Charizard yelled as he charged. He hit Cell hard as the android was sent flying.

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MAKING SHELLY BLEED! DIE, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF GREEN SHIT!" Max roared, as he then proceeded to do a long midair combo with his fists, as they were lit on flames, causing both physical and burn damage on the android.

Siege ran over to Keldeo's side.

"You alright?" Siege asked Keldeo.

"He can't take away my will to fight…" Keldeo said as she rose.

Cell then was sent flying again. Charizard and Max were doing significant damage, both simultaneously attacking him. Cell threw a few ki blasts and Charizard grabbed his sword and cut some of them in two, while Max simply punched them all with such force they dispersed. Both of them charged again, and Cell knocked them all the way to the ground. Keldeo charged again and summoned her sword.

"SACRED SWORD!" Keldeo shouted as she sliced Cell.

Cell was sent flying towards the ground.

"Shelly! Give him what he deserves!" Siege shouted.

Shelly only gleamed a smile, blood leaking from her lips, as she then bends down, as her shell cannon began to charge.

"Eat this! HYDRO PUMP!" Shelly declared.

Her cannon then fired water at such speeds that Cell couldn't even react, as he was knocked through a few trees in line with him, before being slammed into the wall of a building, which dented significantly from the impact, but didn't break.

Cell then recovered and struck Shelly hard again, hitting her into yet another tree.

"Shit! We're falling like bricks!" Siege said.

Cynthia then charged.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Cynthia shouted as she hit Cell with an ultra powerful fist.

Garchomp was the next to attack. She unsheathed her hidden claws Wolverine style as they were covered in blue flames.

"DRAGON CLAW!" Garchomp shouted as she hit Cell with her attack.

Cell then hit Garchomp with a huge combo. When he knocked her away, her jacket was gone and her shirt ripped to where it was revealing her stomach. Her pants were ripped to where they were shorts.

"Fools! You cannot stop perfection! You will all die!" Cell said.

"No. YOU will die! Eat this! METSU…" Siege shouted as he hit Cell in the gut, then the chin. "SHORYUKEN!" The impact from Siege extending his arm knocked Cell's head off.

Richard then uppercutted Cell's body into the air, before Vincent jumped into the air, as a green aura emanates from him.

"RAZOR LEAF. KAI!" Vincent coldly said, as his twin daggers become surrounded by a razor aura, as he then sliced Cell so many times in a flash.

Nothing happens for a while, but then Cell's body and head fall into thousands of minuscule pieces.

"Rot in hell, android. I have cut every single piece of your body into thinnest ribbons. If you challenge us again, I'll have Max burn those ribbons to mere ash." Vincent murmured.

 **USFIV Announcer: K.O.!**

Keldeo landed on the ground and kneeled from the damage she took.

"KELDEO! Are you ok, babe?" Charizard shouted as he ran over to Keldeo.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Keldeo replied as she slowly rose.

Meanwhile, Max rushes over to Shell with a worried expression.

"Shelly? Are you okay?" Max asked in a worried tone.

"Ha... Ha... You think that this will be the end of me? You really are so stupid, you goddamn flame-head." Shelly replied exhausted, as she gently slaps Max's face.. "Beside, all I need a Oran Berry and you'll see me gearing to fight."

Max could only chuckle.

"Right you are. Of course my girl would be strong enough to fight a ass like him, and still stand." He said, as he pulled her back up.

"If I may Richard, do you think that Max, Vincent, and Shelly could help us out?" Siege asked.

"Definitely. As you can see..." Richard replied, as he signalled them with a hand gesture.

The three gijinkas then pulls out a golden badge, with the symbol of the Multiversal Saviours etched on it.

"...They're already members of The Multiversal Saviours."

* * *

 **Siege: That was an awesome fight!**

 **Richard: What do you expect, Siege? We're ass-kickers!**

 **Max: Stronger than Golden Frieza? Pfft... He looks like he can't even last a second against a SS3 Goku.**

 **Shelly: Then how pray, did he manage to get me into this sorry state?**

 **Vincent: Alright, you two, let's not take Siege's space. After all, only Siege and Richard are supposed to be talking here.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Answering the Call of Duty

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! In this chapter, Siege, Richard, Keldeo, Charizard, Max, and Shelly are joining Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Mike Harper, and David Mason for one final assault against Raul Menendez.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Xovercreator owns his characters. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

"Judgement Day"

West Coast of Haiti

JSOC Counter Terrorist Force

Siege, Richard, Keldeo, Charizard, Max, Alex Mason, Woods, Harper and David Mason are preparing for their final mission to bring down Raul Menendez, inside a VTOL, as they are all clad in JSOC wingsuit gear, with Max and Richard having two small holes on their back.

"Time on target, 60 seconds." The pilot announced through the comm-links, as Richard, Max and Shelly prepared their weapons.

Richard cocked his dual extended-clip KAP-40s, and pulled out a customized SPAS-12, complete with extended magazines and a holographic sight attached on top of it, Max wielding a MK-48 with a Target Finder scope, and Full Metal Jacket rounds inside them, and a FHJ-18 AA on his back, while Shelly wields a XPR-50 with a Ballistics CPU and Fast Mags, and a SCAR-H with a under-barrel shotgun and a Thermal Sensor Scope. Siege is equipped with his dual wielded KAP-40s, and his primary being a LSAT with extended clips, long barrel, and thermal vision scope, along with Ragnell on his back. Keldeo was equipped with a PDW-57 with extended clips and a Millimeter Scanner along with a Ballistae with a Thermal Sensor Scope, Ballistics CPU and extended mags. Charizard is equipped with a Remington 870 MCS and a RPD with extended mags and a Hybrid Scope.

"Okay, you're set!" A Army Ranger said to Harper, while checking if the mechanical wings set on properly on him. "Your HUD link clear?"

"It's all good." Harper replied, as the rest of the group begin to dock on their wingsuits, except for Max and Richard.

"Confirmed" Another Army ranger said, checking the systems, as some of the Army Rangers help to check the suits.

"Hey, Section!" Richard called out to David. "Got to hand it to you, your armoury is heaven on earth! Thanks to the attachments and weapons there, my team managed to get their best weapons with them."

"Sure, thanks, but how are you and Max going to fly without any wings, Richard?" David asked him back, as the Army Ranger checking him gave him the 'all-clear' sign. "Surely, you're not going to flap your arms?"

The entire crew of the airship laughed at this statement, especially Max and Richard.

"Call me Cross, Section, Max 'Inferno', and Shelly 'Tsunami'. Those are our code-names when we fought in our own reality of the same situation. And also, trust me, we don't need your wings..." Richard said with a smile.

Max and Richard then simultaneously summoned their wings, as Max sprouted his orange dragon wings, and Richard's blue energy-panel wings warped onto his back.

"...when we got out own." Max finished the statement.

"Please, don't act like you're proud of them, Max." Shelly snorted in a annoyed tone.

"Section, call Keldeo "Ocean" and Charizard "Blazer" that's the codenames they used when they were in the army of their universe." Siege said.

"Alright, listen up." David said, as he stood in front of everyone. "We have our objectives. Shut down the transmission controlling the drones, and execute kill/capture order on target Raul Menendez."

"I vote kill. Taking him alive didn't work out last time." Harper replied.

"I vote dead too. That bastard deserves it." Woods said.

"Well, I choose otherwise. It's best we let that bastard rot in jail." Richard rebutted. "But not before I make him bleed."

"I'm with Richard on this one, guys." Siege said. "I have a feeling Menendez wants us to kill him for Cordis Die."

The back hatch of the plane opened as they got ready to jump. But then…

…the plane got hit. Everyone jumped out except Richard and Siege.

"GO, RICHARD!" Siege shouted.

"You don't have to say it twice! You underestimate me, the hero of Vorkuta, the Lylat System, and Gallia!" Richard said back, as he jumped off, and straightened himself down.

Current Music: Into the Fire (KPM Music, Best played at 1.25x Speed or 1.5x Speed)

"GO, GO!" The pilot shouted before the plane blew up, sending Siege out of the plane. He then began to dive to the ground. Alex Mason, David Mason, Woods, Harper, Richard, Siege, Max, Shelly, Keldeo, and Charizard all fell through the sky, as they began to move around, as they saw flak explosions light the cloudy sky, as their former VTOL airship was spinning out of control, with its left engine engulfed in flames, and slamming into another, destroying both in a explosion, and some other VTOLs also were being destroyed by the flak.

"Control your descent!" David instructed everybody, as they all evaded the napalm and flak explosions mid-air, with many other Army Rangers in wingsuits following them.

"Stay out of their fucking way!" Harper shouted, as he saws the explosions in front of them.

Richard and Max then looked at each other.

"We're going first, you guys." Richard said, as he looked at Siege, and did a proper salute, with Max doing the same to the others, before they began to look down. "Max, let's Aero Dive!"

"Gotcha!" Max replied, as they moved together, and clasped their right hands together, side-to-side, before they then gathered energy on their wings, as they pulsated with a white aura of energy, before they shot down the skies, masterfully manoeuvring around the Army rangers, and the explosions, which took out some of the rangers.

The view of the facility where Menendez is comes to the view of the rest of the teammates, soon after they dodge the explosions, before they hear comms buzzing down here.

"Oi! All of you! Get the fuck down here! There's more of them than we expected! Our forces are getting pinned down heavily! If you want to be of help, get those bastards while you descend!" Richard roared through the comms.

"Copy that, Cross." David replied, as they soon straighten themselves and fire into the enemy forces guns blazing, as they see Richard and Max returning fire behind a destroyed military jeep.

Soon, an enemy quadrotor targeting Max and Richard from above, without the two of them noticing, as Harper shot the drone down before it could lock on to them and fire.

"C'mon, bitch! You want to live forever?" Harper yelled.

"Alright, let's go!" Siege shouted.

Soon they tore down their enemies with gunfire without any hesitation, with Richard, Siege, Charizard and Max taking to the front-lines, mowing down enemies without much difficulty, as Woods, Harper, Alex, David and Keldeo are not far behind them, with Shelly sniping any enemies that are potential threats to the men in the front-lines. They even managed to help assist most of the entrapped Marines and Rangers

"Follow me if you want to live like a goddamn man alive!" Richard called out to the soldiers, as they replied with a round of 'SIR YES SIR!', and followed behind them, providing supporting fire.

"Supporting element one, say status!" David called out in his comms.

"Established containment western flank, 100 series buildings." A Navy SEAL marine replied. "Chinese special forces are in support."

"Let Richard get the SDC's help. He's so fluent in Chinese that you'll be surprised by his proficiency." Max added.

"SE2, are you up?" David called out again.

"Affirm. In position to parallel your movement east side. Set on rooftops 300 series building." Another Navy SEAL marine replied.

"Copy all. Main effort moving south. Updates as needed." David responded. "Chinese special forces landing on the roofs. They'll deal with the snipers."

Soon they see two CLAWS move forward, firing onto the enemies.

"Friendly CLAW's moving in for support! Use 'em for cover! They're making a hell of a last stand!" Harper ordered.

"Just like us when we fought Menendez all those years, eh Mason?" Woods quipped.

"Yeah, glad to have a father-son reunion. Besides, you're a lousy shot with a sniper, Woods." Alex replied with a smirk.

Woods only chuckles at this, as the team presses forwards.

"Rear units are being hammered before they even hit deck. Knock out the AA laser mounts on the roofs!" David alerted everyone.

"On it!" Shelly replied, as she took aim, and took out all the operators in a single burst of gunfire. "Thank the semi-auto function of this sniper."

"Good shot, Shelly!" Richard complimented her, as he activated his wings, and jumped into the air, before slamming down into the ground, creating shockwaves that send the enemies flying everywhere, knocking them out when they hit the wall from the force.

"SE1 and 2 are taking key positions to support our advance, so watch your fire! Don't get sidetracked. We're here to shutdown the transmission and kill Menendez." David said.

"Man, these weapons need a amp-up. And I know how to do that." Richard said.

Soon Richard concentrated his energy into the weapon he is using, as it became covered by a lightning decal, while Max did the same, as his weapon had decals of infernos.

"Siege, watch and learn how Pokemon Types work in these kinds of gun-fights." Richard smirked.

Soon Richard and Max moved forward, as Richard began to fire bullets that spark with blue lightning, as the electrical charges pass from one enemy to another, defeating them without ease, and short-circuiting any machines that were shot, while Max fired red-hot bullets from his gun, as they cut through cover and armour like a knife through hot butter.

"That, my friend, is Element Amping, Fire and Electric specifically. We haven't even began using our actual Pokemon moves for the battle yet, but I like to see how Charizard and Keldeo use their own moves in this situation?" Richard explained.

Charizard and Keldeo smirked.

"You want to see it? Then we'll show you, Richard." Charizard said. He then concentrated energy on his Shotgun, making it gain a flame decal with a little attachment on the bottom. Keldeo gained an ice decal on her gun. Charizard fired his shotgun, and the attachment shot a flame burst similar to the move Fire Blast at the enemies. Every shot Keldeo shot out of her Ballistae created a streak similar to the move Icy Wind.

"How's that, Richard? That's our Fire Blast Icy Wind combo for our guns." Keldeo explained.

Richard claps at this, while Max smiles at the display of power.

"Nice, nice, you skipped the first phase on infusing the types into the weapon, and went to the second stage of infusing your moves in. Don't think we haven't got to that level." Richard said.

Richard then proceeded to switch to his KAP-40s, before charging energy into them, as the decals appear on the twin pistols, and Richard began to fire bolts similar to Fusion Bolt, as it fries more and more of the enemies, and Max powers up his gun more, as the barrel of his machine-gun becomes elongated in width, becoming a horizontal slot barrel, as flaming wheels of orange-red fire is fired through the transformed barrel, cutting through all defenses.

"This is Fire Spin and Fusion Bolt moves infused in guns. Basically, what is in my hand right now are dual small-scale railguns, and Max has a flaming saw launcher." Richard said with a bit of glee and pride in his voice.

"Holy... You all are literally monsters on a battlefield!" Alex said.

"Yeah, but then again, old Mason..." Richard replied, as he slung the still-powered SPAS-12 over his back. "...We're monsters, and we're damn proud about it."

"Oi! We're in a fight! No time to have a contest to see who's the better monster!" David shouted, annoyed at what's happening.

The rest of the team then continued to push up the floors, as they moved through rooms and up a staircase, where they saw the building where Menendez is located in.

"SE1, we have enemy CLAWs in front of target building. Request fire support." David requested.

"Affirmative, stand-by for rockets out." A pilot replied, as bombardments took out their intended targets, and also some of the enemy mercenaries, allowing the team to move up without ease.

"Everyone on me! Push into the building!" David commanded, as they breached into the building.

"You heard the man! Come on!" Harper shouted as well.

As they moved through the building, a broadcast of the General appeared on their HUDs.

"Lieutenant Commander, we stand on the brink of global catastrophe. America and China face imminent annihilation from Menendez's drones. We're out of time. Locate that control room and shut down the broadcast signals." The general said.

They soon made it to a large manufacturing room, with enemies on the other side, and a few ASDs also firing on them.

"They're setting up defensive positions! Maintain fire on the lower level! Don't let 'em breathe!" Harper yelled.

"Hang on! I'll try and hack into the ASDs!" Richard said, as he manages to move over to a control console, and typed a few commands on it, as all of the ASDs' red lights turned green, indicating their defection to being allied and friendly.

"The ASDs are ours! Now let's kick their asses through and through!" Shelly whooped.

Soon they began to move down the staircase, and push through a corridor.

"Keep moving! Broadcast room's just up ahead! Main effort has located broadcast source. SE1, say status." David said.

"100 series building perimeter established." The leader of the force replied.

"SE1, switch profile to checkpoint responsibilities. I want this place locked down." David ordered.

"Roger that."

They then pushed into the broadcast room, with many enemy quadcopters and mercenaries firing on them.

"The quads! Take the quads out!" Max exclaimed.

"Push forward! We've only got one chance at this!" David roared.

They then managed to kill all the enemies very quickly, as David rushed up to the top, with the others staying on the lower levels to keep an eye out for other enemies. Before David could try and hack into the system, a live video of Menendez appears on the screens of the room.

"...Opulence is sinful, and we all pay for it." Menendez said. "Los Angeles was the flagship of their absurd materialism, so I destroyed it."

"Son of a bitch..." Richard cussed.

"GOD DAMNIT! That fucking bastard!" Siege shouted in rage, as he began to punch a nearby keyboard.

"He got away!? FUCKING HELL!" Max swore, as he smashed his hands on a nearby keyboard.

"Damnit... Where is he transmitting from?" Shelly said.

"Madame Presidentè, I could have buried you a million times over... No... I wanted you to see it, to feel what it's like." Menendez continued, as pictures of the cities appeared, with the drones swarming over the city.

"The drones aren't being controlled from Haiti." A Army Ranger said.

"What?" David questioned.

"Sir, there's nothing more we can do. We cannot regain access to the drones." The Army Ranger replied.

"Today, two billion people exist in abject misery, tyrannized by war." Menendez said.

"Damn it, he's ready to strike New York! We gotta stop it!" David said.

"Wait… Something seems sketchy here…" Siege said.

However, the videos prove otherwise, as the drones over the cities have self-destructed.

"So that bastard was playing us all along... He wanted to tease us by blowing our drones up." Max said in realization.

"Of course. Why didn't we fucking see it sooner!?" Keldeo swore in rage.

"What the fuck!?" David exclaimed.

"So this was all a trick!?" Woods said. "That goddamn asshole!"

"Madame Presidentè, your war machines are no more." Menendez stated solemnly. "Your military is crippled. You cannot stop us now. Cordis Die, rise, and strike when they are down. Strike now, and strike deep!"

The live video ends, as the units begin to move out, before they see a body on the elevator, stripped of his uniform and equipment, with two Army Rangers standing over it.

"Section, we got a body. One of ours. He's been stripped of his uniform and kit." The Army Ranger on the right reported.

"Wait! Don't move him-" David tried to say, before the body explodes in a large explosion, taking both Army Rangers out, and sending one of them flying over to David, who is trapped under the shredded corpse of the former Army Ranger, before Siege grabbed the body and moved it off David, as the rest of the team move over to where he is.

"They rigged this place to blow! We have to go, NOW!" Siege shouted, as they began to move.

"Don't have to tell me twice! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Charizard shouted.

"Section, this is SE2. We're monitoring multiple explosions across the facility!" A Navy SEAL said.

"It's Menendez. He's trying to cover his escape. All stations this net. All checkpoints, detain anyone attempting to leave AO... even those in uniform." David ordered.

They then began to fight through the burning hall-ways, as they hear a conversation.

"Checkpoint 4. We have unidentified persons approaching." A Army Ranger informed the team. "Halt! Hands up! Drop your weapons."

"We need to go there! Menendez is going to escape through that checkpoint!" Richard shouted.

"We're Americans! Take it easy!" Menendez said in a false American accent.

"MENENDEZ!" Woods roared, as he began to pick up his pace.

"Orders are no one passes. Stop where you are!" The Army Ranger declared.

"Relax. We're on the same team!" Menendez continued in his fake accent.

Soon there is the sound of gun-fire over the comms.

"Checkpoint 4 is down. We need to move!" David shouted.

Soon the team breach through the building again, before they reach a corridor with a door sliding down, threatening to cut their advance. They managed to all slide under, but a explosion tears the floor under them, as they fall through the floor, and Richard and Siege manage to grab a pipe, while Richard drops one of his KAP-40 pistols to grab hold of it, and Siege drops his weapon. Keldeo, Max, Shelly, Harper, and Charizard got impaled in their knees by a small pole. Alex Mason, Woods, and David Mason managed to fall away from the hazardous materials.

They then see a small group of mercenaries with Menendez, as the drug dealer smirks, before proceeding to leave.

"Hey, Siege. Let's give this bastards one last bloody hurrah!" Richard roared.

"Let's do it!" Siege said.

They then both dropped down, and slid down the debris, before Siege grabbed a dropped Tac-45, as they both fire onto the mercenaries', killing them all, before Richard fires two shots onto Menendez's knees, and pins him down with a roar, and grabbing his tactical knife, and stabbing it into Menendez's left shoulder, disabling the same arm, before then shoving the barrel of his pistol on Menendez's forehead, with his right hand, while holding the knife on the other, before Menendez looks at Richard in the eyes, as Siege stands over Richard, with the pistol drawn, pointed at Menendez as well.

"Martyr me... For Cordis Die..." Menendez taunted Richard.

Richard only grit his teeth in anger, as he pressed the barrel further onto Menendez's head.

"Oh, you'll be a martyr alright." Richard coldly hissed.

He then threw his gun to the side, before then proceeding to pummel Menendez's head with his fists, throwing a continuous onslaught of hay-makers.

"I'll beat you to an inch of your life, just like Jesus had been, and then you'll rot the rest of your life in jail." Richard growled, before then punching Menendez in the face hard enough to knock him out.

"Goddamn son of a bitch… You deserve to rot in a prison cell." Siege said coldly.

Keldeo and Harpet then get up, removing the poles from their knees.

"You know, if it was up to me, he'd be with his sister right now." Harper said.

"I would say the same." Max growled.

Keldeo then fell, the excruciating pain surging through her.

"Keldeo! Are you ok?" Siege said as he ran over to her side.

"Yeah… Just in pain…" Keldeo said.

Siege then managed to expertly use a med kit to heal her and the rest of the team up.

"Thanks, Siege." Charizard said.

"No problem, now let's get this bastard out of here." Siege said.

They then escorted Menendez out. A soldier handcuffed Menendez.

"I will see you one year from now. Study Ulysses… and be ready." Menendez said. A soldier began to tie a bandana over Menendez's mouth, but Siege and David thought otherwise.

"No." David said. The soldier stopped.

"He's just a sad old man talking to himself. Let him talk." Siege said. The soldier then took Menendez away. The group of ten then met up again.

"We did it. It's over now." Siege said. "Finally, I was getting tired of that fucking bastard."

"Don't worry about his 'Ulysses'. It's a cyber-virus much like Odysseus, but I do believe we have someone to take care of that for us." Richard said.

"I.E, Karma the girl with the sword to slay the cyber-demons back to their hell-holes." Shelly quipped.

Everyone laughed at this, before there was a loud boom, as one of the VTOLs went up in flames, as nearby soldiers are startled, and so did the rest of the team.

"What the hell!?" Richard blurted.

Soon enough, there was a familiar silhouette that came out of the smoking heap that was their ride, as Richard's expression became sour, as he spouted two words.

"SENATOR. ARMSTRONG." Richard spat with much venom in his voice.

Soon enough, the nano-enhanced American senator walked in front of the group.

"Well, well, if it isn't China's puppet dog." Armstrong taunted Richard.

"And you're supposed to be a heartless corpse back where I and Raiden ended you." Richard retorted. "I hazard a guess that some kind of asshole reconstructed your body?"

"Reconstructed? Pah! This body is 100% American flesh, with nanomachines to make me the king of the world." Armstrong replied at this.

Some soldiers thought they could kill Armstrong by shooting him, however Armstrong proved them wrong because he then grabbed a broken part of the VTOL…

…and killed most of the JSOC with it, leaving only Richard, Siege, Max, Shelly, Keldeo, Charizard, Alex Mason, David Mason, Woods, and Harper alive.

"Impressive Armstrong. Tell me, what's the secret to your power?" Siege asked.

"Why, quite simple, soldier. Nanomachines." Armstrong replied.

Siege nodded his head.

"You don't fucking say, Senator. How else do you think you got super-human strength?" Richard hissed.

"Come on, Richard, you got a grudge against this guy, I can tell. But be sure to leave some for me, ok?" Siege said.

"You can have him, after I give him a fistfight he won't endure." Richard said, as he took off the upper part of his wingsuit and gear. "Just as he humiliated me before, I will do the same."

Senator Armstrong then took off the top of his tux and took off his glasses.

"Come on!" Armstrong said.

"Bring it on, you bastard!" Richard roared, as Richard rushed at him.

Richard then managed to land a few strong hits with his punches, and swipe-kicks, and despite the nano-machines protecting him from the attacks, it was still damaging him significantly. Armstrong tried to hit him, but Richard only dodged and countered every blow he did, since Richard noticed every single slow attack that Armstrong made.

"Hrah!" Armstrong shouted, as he smashed his fist on the ground, which fissures under the impact, and explodes into magma columns from the cracks, which Richard manages to dodge, and dash into Armstrong, and give him a strong kick to the head, which sends the Senator back.

"How... How are you bypassing my defences?" Armstrong demanded.

"Simple, Senator. I don't need Muramasa HF to beat you in." Richard says, as he summons his Heat aura, which was a blue misty aura that enveloped his body. "Because now, I have learnt a technique that can penetrate most defences. Even if you put your arms to block, I'll just simply launch you up, and punish you with attacks mid-air, or I can just simply crush that guard with a hay-maker to the right spots."

"You... YOU!" Armstrong said, as he roared at Richard, and charged at him.

Richard only focused, and then launched Armstrong in the air with a strong upper-cut to his chest, and then jumped above the Senator and lifted his leg, as it became enveloped in fire.

"THIS IS FOR THE MILLIONS YOU KILLED! METEOR BLADE KICK!" Richard shouted, as he slammed the fiery leg down on the Senator's head, causing him to slam down on the ground with great force.

Richard then landed down, and then turned to Siege, as Armstrong got up, significantly damaged by the last attack.

"You can have him now. After all, he's soft and weak now. Just remember that you cannot let him recover, got it?" Richard said.

Siege smiled as he stomped his foot.

"DIE, SENATOR!" Siege shouted. He then grabbed Armstrong and performed the Shun Goku Satsu, killing him.

But when he did, Siege and his allies were teleported away.

* * *

 **Siege: So, now what?**

 **Siege25: You'll know soon enough. 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Shifting Gears

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! After capturing Menendez and defeating the enemy that attacked them, Siege, Richard, Charizard, Keldeo, Max, and Shelly find themselves in the Gears of War universe at the time of the Lambent attack.**

 **Note: The time frame for this chapter is during Gears of War 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Charizard, and Keldeo. Richard, Max, and Shelly belong to Xovercreator. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 _Siege's POV_

I woke up with a start and the first thing I thought was: Where the hell am I?

The next thing I thought? Where the hell are my teammates?

I looked around to see a space like living quarters, and I barely recognized it. But I still wasn't sure we were in "that" universe. However, my thoughts were confirmed when the man spoke over loudspeakers.

"Now hear this, Marcus Fenix and hazard watch grab all unknowns and report to CIC immediately. Fenix, Santiago, Stratton, grab unknowns and report to CIC immediately." The man spoke.

"Ok, so it's clear." I said to myself. "We're in the Gears of War universe at the start of Gears of War 3."

I got up and checked around for weapons. On my back was still Ragnell, the way I always had it. On my hips I found my two KAP-40 pistols. Wait… I got to keep those for Gears of War 3? Huh, whatever. I checked the ammo on them. 300 rounds. Perfect, not sarcastically. I checked my belt for grenades. I had two of my grenades, two of the COD Semtex grenades, and two of the Gears of War frag grenades. Nice. Next up, my shotgun. I looked to see it was… A Remington 870 MCS? From Call of Duty? I don't remember having this on me when we were attacking Menendez. I checked it's ammo amount. 160 rounds.

"Damn… Nice amount of ammo for a nice gun." I marveled.

I put the shotgun on my back and looked to my other side to see the Lancer with 300 rounds. Basic. I put the Lancer on my back just as my door opened, and in walked Marcus Fenix.

"Good. You're up. Maybe now I can get a nice explanation from you." Marcus said in his normal tone. "Start off with your name, I'll ask questions from there."

So I told him my name and all my life experiences in short summary, since he needed to get to CIC ASAP.

"Hmm… Sounds like you need a way home. Follow me, Siege. I got some friends that are getting ready to confront yours." Fenix told me as he gestured me out the door.

* * *

 _Keldeo's POV_

The first thing I heard when I woke up was a man blaring over loudspeakers.

"Now hear this, Marcus Fenix and hazard watch grab unknowns and report to CIC immediately. Fenix, Santiago, and Stratton, grab the unknowns and report to CIC immediately." The man said.

"Great… Well, let's see what weapons I have." I said to myself.

I tried to summon my sword. It appeared in my hand. I still had my sword, good. I checked my hip and found my Tac-45 that I used in the attack against Menendez. And my ammunition was set at 200 rounds. Nice. Next, my grenades. I had… Cryogenic grenades? Or Cryo grenades for short. I had six of them. Good amount of freezing power. Next, my secondary weapon. It was… A Ballistae? A good bolt-action Sniper Rifle. The ammo was… 150 rounds. Good sniping power. Now my primary… The Type-25? With 800 rounds? OK, I'm good. But how did Call of Duty weapons get here? And I didn't even have the Type-25. Oh well. I put my Sniper and my Assault Rifles on my back, when the door opened to reveal a man with tan skin, armor, and a beard. He had a good head of hair too.

"Good, you're up. Makes this much easier." The man said. "Ok, let's start with our names. My name's Dominic Santiago, but you can call me Dom. What's your name?"

"Keldeo." I simply replied.

"Keldeo? Well, I've heard weirder names." Dom said to me. "Can you tell me how you got here?"

I told him.

"Hmm… You need help home. I think I can help with that. Come on, let's go to CIC." Dom said as he opened my door.

As I walked out, I saw Siege walking out with another man.

"Siege!" I said as I ran up to him and jumped in his embrace.

"Keldeo, thank God…" Siege said. "You're alright…"

"I take it you two know each other?" Dom said.

"Yep. Dom, this is Siege." I said as I introduced Dom to Siege.

"Now that we got that reunion over, there's one more guy we need to get." The man said.

"Oh, Keldeo, this is Marcus Fenix." Siege said.

"Ok, I'll be sure to remember that." I said.

* * *

 _Charizard's POV_

I woke up just as a guy finished saying something about reporting to CIC or some shit. So I got up. Ok, first thing's first, my weapons. Sword on my back… 4 Incendiary grenades… My Executioner revolver with 90 rounds… A KSG shotgun with 400 rounds, 20 in each clip… and an LSAT with 2000 rounds… Neato. Don't know how the Call of Duty weapons got here, but who cares? I strapped the LSAT and the KSG to my back when I was approached by a black guy with pretty neat hair, sort of a moustache and beard, and armor.

"You're up and at em, good. Ok, all I want to know is your name and how you got here." The man said. "Before you say anything though, my name's Jace Stratton."

So I told Jace my name and how I got there.

"Interesting. Alright, wait at the top of the stairs with me, Marcus and Dom are coming with your friends by now." Jace said.

* * *

 _Siege's POV_

So, to sum this all up, I finally got reunited with Keldeo, and Charizard when we got up the steps. We all got acquainted with our new friends, and were heading to CIC, when the loudspeakers went off again.

"This is Captain Michaelson to ship's company, we are entering Lambent waters. Go to alert stage 1 and secure for action." The man said.

"Yeah, good idea." Fenix remarked.

But something bothered me…

…where were Richard, Shelly, and Max?

* * *

 _Richard's POV_

I immediately woke up with Max and Shelly next to me, both still unconscious. in some kind of empty dorm with a bunk. I could judge from the look of the room around me that whatever time I am in, it's post-apocalyptic. I could hear a few shouts, but I was unable to understand them.

Well, that narrows my selection of universes that I'm in. I thought, as I checked myself over.

So far, my weaponry stocked to the max, with 600 rounds for my dual KAP-40s, and 200 rounds for my customized SPAS-12, and Max and Shelly, after I examined their arsenal without disturbing them, had quite the payload. Max had a whopping 2000 rounds of ammo for his MK-48, and 25 rockets for his FHJ-18 AA, while Shelly had 300 sniper rounds for her XPR-50, and 1000 rounds for her SCAR-H.

How in the name of the Creator, did our Call of Duty weapons come with us, and with that ridiculous number of ammunition of each of them? The only thing I can deduce from this is that we're in a very different universe, and that these guns don't exist here, hence why someone or something stocked us a lot of ammunition for compensation.

Max and Shelly then began to stir, as they got up, albeit with a few groans.

"Man, what the hell happened? All I remember is you kicking the ass out of whatever enemy creamed the JSOC forces, and everything after that to now is all blank." Max moaned.

"We don't have time to waste. We're warped to a different universe. I don't know which yet, but if we're in enemy territory, we'll need to watch our steps." I replied back.

"What are our guns doing on us, Richard?" Shelly asked. "Is this some kind of miracle?"

"Hell if I know." I said.

Soon we opened the doors, and found ourselves on a corridor, with the sight of soldiers gearing up into familiar suits, as they look almost like exo-skeletons, and there are a few who have already geared up, and heading towards a door.

"...Roger that, Sovereign. KR-Zero-One inbound, estimated landing in five minutes. Secure the deck." A voice blared through the megaphones situated in every square metre of the entire corridor.

But that was the very clue I needed about this place. It's the Anchored mission of Gears of Wars 3, and right before the Lambent burst through the doors where Marcus Fenix is.

Soon, we walked through the corridor, and entered a mess hall, where we managed to see Siege, Keldeo, and Charizard with the already collected trio of protagonists, Dom, Marcus and Jace.

"Good to see you're up, Siege." I said. "Guess we need a way back."

"Who the hell is this kid, Siege? Is he one of yours?" Marcus asked in a annoyed voice.

I could only scoff at this. Marcus does not know squat about what I did back in the last universe we were in.

"He's a ally of ours. In fact we're trying to find our way back." Siege said.

"And one last thing. I prefer to be regarded as a real soldier. After all, what makes you think that I can't wield a gun properly?" I told him, before I reached out my hand. "But still, pleasantries where they're due, Sergeant, considering the suits you're wearing. Name's Richard Liu, a youth soldier you don't underestimate. I'm not part of Siege's team, but in fact a team allied to him."

Marcus hesitated for a while, before taking my hand, and shaking it.

"Marcus Fenix. Looks like you got good respect for men like me?" Fenix said.

"I'm Max Charfire, heavy specialist of the team. You want things dead, I'll give you their corpses in good time." Max introduced himself.

"I'm Shelly Toshima. If you think women are overrated and not fit for war, I'll pop that theory out before you even can confirm it. You give me a sniper rifle and a good spot, and you'll get good cover from me." Shelly also introduced herself as well. "Word of advice, if you try and ogle me, I'll slap you harder than any mother would, to their child."

"Precisely." I replied, as we continued down the mess hall, and met Anya, who was facing away from us.

"You came between Dom and his radishes, Lieutenant. This better be good." Marcus said.

"Good? Probably not." Anya said, as she turned around. "A shock? Yeah. Guess who's come back from the dead."

"Do I get a prize if I'm right?" Marcus asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Chairman Prescott." Anya announced.

"No shit." Marcus replied.

"You mean EX-Chairman Prescott?" Jace said.

"That ass-hole! He ran out on us 10 months ago." Dom spat furiously. "What's he expecting now, the red carpet?"

"I'm waiting to find out." Anya said, before is buzzing from her comms. "Hang on."

"This is KR-Zero-One requesting permission to land." A pilot stated through the comms. "One passenger, Chairman Prescott."

"KR-Zero-One, this is Sovereign, you are clear to land. Deck team standing by." Anya responded to the pilot.

"Wonder where Prescott managed to find a helicopter. He sure as hell didn't leave with one." Marcus commented.

"He never called, he never sent flowers..." Anya said.

"Ain't he a bastard." Shelly said.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this shit!" Dom whooped.

"I'll get the popcorn." Marcus added.

Soon enough the ship began to rumble, as everyone was almost off-balance.

"Damn, those stalks are going to do some real damage one day." Anya stated.

Soon enough, they reached the door at the end of the mess hall, before they heard a voice.

"Nash, get out of there! They're behind you, Nash!" They heard a soldier said.

Immediately, I pulled out my XM-31 wrist grenade launcher, and pointed it at the door, keeping the laser pointer on the centre of the door, considering what is on the other side.

Soon enough, the door bursts open to reveal a soldier being assaulted by a Lambent Polyp, with many more rushing.

"Ah shit! Polyps- they're back!" Dom said.

I immediately fired a grenade through the door, and surprisingly, it took out of most of the Polyps trying to head in. However, the soldier known as Nash was already killed by the self-destructive explosion the Polyp on him created.

"Shoot, damnit, shoot!" I roared, as I immediately got out my dual KAP-40s, as the rest of my team and Siege's did the same with their weapons, and the C.O.G soldiers all got out their Lancers and other weapons to fire back.

"Action stations! Action stations!" The captain of the ship called. "Lambent attack, starboard bow! Unidentified variant!"

Soon enough, the Polyps were all annihilated.

"Now do you think that I'm a kid anymore, Marcus? After all, you need to vigilant when you hear danger." I said to Marcus

"I wouldn't say that... If you're a kid, you must have one hell of a childhood to be able to fight like us." Marcus replied.

"Good to know that I earned your respect." I said. "Now come on, it's time we kick some alien ass off our ship!"

* * *

 _Siege's POV_

Ok, so now the situation is that we're going to see a certain guy named Prescott at the LZ. But of course, no one said it was going to be easy.

As soon as we got upstairs, a huge Lambent, which I recognized as a Drudge, attacked us. Luckily, I sliced it many times with Ragnell, then hit it with my trademark Shoryuken. We then saw Lambents popping up out of the ocean. Most were taken out by Charizard from his LSAT, which by the way, still have no idea how the Call of Duty weapons got in here. And it feels good to have Richard, Max, and Shelly back.

"Here comes some more!" Marcus shouted.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Max retorted.

Shelly then noticed two Lambents about to shoot Charizard.

"CHARIZARD, LOOK OUT!" Shelly shouted.

"What?" Charizard asked.

Before the Lambents shot…

…Keldeo sniped them with her Ballistae.

"Phew… Thanks Keldeo!" Charizard shouted as he kept shooting.

"No problem!" Keldeo shouted back.

We eventually take out all of the Lambents and head towards the LZ. Unfortunately, a Drudge jumped in the way. Doing the most logical thing possible, I revved up my chainsaw and sliced the Drudge. Then I kicked it away, causing it to explode. Richard took care if most of the other Lambents with his Fusion Bolt shots from his KAP-40s. Marcus pulled the switch as the landing pad began to rise.

The chopper came in and landed as Chairman Prescott exited it along with his two guards.

"Chairman Prescott. Welcome to what's left of the COG." Fenix said.

"I'll have answers for you ladies and gentlemen. But later. I need to see Colonel Hoffman immediately." Prescott said.

"Hoffman's been gone almost as long as you have, Chairman." Anya said.

Prescott turned, a puzzled look on his face.

"He's dead?" Prescott questioned.

"He left to take some civilians to Anvil gate. Captain Michaelson's in charge now. Not that we have much of a military left." Anya replied.

"I'd better talk to that gallant captain then, I have a mission for him. Oh, and Sergeant Fenix, you'll want to see this." Prescott said as he handed Marcus a… CD? Why would Prescott give Marcus a CD?

Prescott then eyed us. Why did I get the feeling something was up?

"I will also want to talk to you six later. I think I know why you six are here." Prescott said as he walked away with his guards following him.

What did he mean by that? I would figure that out later. Marcus caught my attention as he held up the CD .

"This better not be a shopping list. Let's go check it out." Marcus said.

* * *

 _Max's POV_

"Who the hell does that ass-hole think he is!?" Dom spoke in a outraged tone.

"Prescott's gonna find out an ex-chairman doesn't count for shit with Michaelson." Marcus replied.

We soon began to press across the deck, as announcements for men to man their stations sounded, and the Lambent Stalks began to move and tear the ship slowly.

Oh, and not to mention that there's a lot of Lambent between us and our target.

"Shit, they're attacking in waves!" Jace shouted.

"Fuck 'em up then!" Richard roared. "Siege and I have both handled situations much worse than this!"

"Let's go people! Sooner we kill these things, sooner we get to CIC and find out what's so important on this goddamn disc." Marcus said.

"You heard the man, get moving!" I added, as I used Element Amping to boost my MK-48 with Fire Spin, to both cut and burn these damned Lambent.

"So which idiot said that they wanna see some action for a change?" Dom said.

"Well, they say it comes in threes." Jace replied.

I even switched to my FHJ-18 AA, and fired a direct one on one of the Drudges, blowing him up, along with many of the other Lambent.

Soon we managed to break through the waves of Lambent, and made it to the CIC, where we placed the disc in, as a pre-recorded video of Marcus's father, Adam Fenix.

"Marcus, if you get this message, if you're still alive- I need your help." Adam said. "This time I really am asking for your help. Please- listen. It's complicated and I don't have much time."

"Oh god... Marcus... It's really your father!" Anya stated.

"Yeah. I noticed." Marcus replied stoically, turning to Anya, before returning to the recorded video.

"Wait. But- I thought he-" Jace tried to say, surprised by the turn of events now.

"Leave it, Jace." Dom informed him calmly.

"Let Marcus hear what his father has to say." Shelly said.

Jace could only remain silent at this.

"I'm being held prisoner by the Locust. I've developed a solution for the Lambent problem. They think they can use it to kill humans as well, but they don't reali-" Adam said, before static cut off the rest of his words.

"Marcus, he knows about the Lambent. And he looks older than when-uh-" Dom tried to say, before fumbling on his words.

"Than when we saw him die. I know." Marcus replied. "If he's still alive, I've got to find him. Any way to tell when this is recorded?"

"There's no date code." Anya said, before she heard something. "Hang on."

"-they don't realise it won't save the Locust. Sera's dying, Marcus- the whole planet's infected. It's the Imulsion that's killing it. It was always the Imulsion, you see, and I can stop it." Adam continued, as the static disappeared. "I understand it all now. I've tried to contact you over the years, but I've been-"

Soon the video turns to static again, as Anya tried to recover the footage.

"Damn machine. Baird's never here when you need him." Anya complained.

"Oh? Then how about we blame the Lambent here for wrecking our ship for doing this to us. They're the one who nearly trashed the machine here." Shelly said in a annoyed tone.

"Brace, brace, brace!" The loudspeaker announced. "Brace for impact!"

"Oh, you got to be kidding me-" Richard tried to say, before the ship rocked as some of the parts of the room exploded, as the Lambent Stalk rose from below, as we saw through the murky windows on the room.

"I'll figure out a way to decode the rest of that disc, Marcus. We'll find him!" Anya said with confidence.

"Come on! Everybody get out there and finish these assholes!" Marcus commanded everyone.

"Oo-rah!" Richard said, as I, and Shelly did the same, before we rushed out.

* * *

 _Charizard's POV_

"This is the Chairman." I heard over the loudspeakers.

"Great, now he wants coffee." Marcus said.

I had to slightly chuckle at this.

"We're under attack in the captain's quarters, Michaelson's badly wounded. We require immediate assistance." Prescott said over the loudspeakers.

"Damn it… Hold on, Prescott! We're coming!" I shouted.

We managed to take out the Lambents and reach the lower deck, only to find it was in flames. Luckily, Shelly and Keldeo used their Water attacks to dispel the flames. We took out another Drudge or whatever Siege called it, and then killed the rest of the Lambents. Then we entered the captain's quarters to find Prescott speaking through a communicator.

"You must take off! Why not? Well find someone to do it! *Sigh* Very well… Standby." Prescott said, every sentence pausing due to hearing something from whoever he was talking to. Marcus walked over and found Michaelson dead.

"Michaelson's gone." Marcus said.

"Damn it…" I heard Siege mutter.

"All of you get down to the hangar. We have Ravens stranded down there. We need to get them airborne right away." Prescott said.

"Are you hurt?" Marcus said.

"Yes but…" Prescott started, before he was interrupted.

"Then you stay here. We need you alive, understand?" Marcus said as he gave Prescott a Snub Pistol.

Prescott accepted it, then said, "I'll try not to get myself killed, Sergeant."

"Yeah, you do that." Marcus said, he then added, "I'm not the conversational type, but when I get back, I want a nice long chat."

Siege then walked up to Prescott.

"If you truly know how we got here, then tell us when we get back." Siege said.

Richard was next.

"If you had a part of us being here, or you withhold even a single iota of information related about us from us, I don't care if you're high-ranking or not, I'll have you taken to custody and interrogated in ways you will not enjoy, got it?" Richard threatened the ex-captain.

"Very well then, I'll give you all answers when you return." Prescott said.

We left as Prescott sat down in his chair, I heard Dom say something like, "We should've handcuffed him to the chair, just in case he does another disappearing act."

Marcus replied with something like, "Prescott's not going anywhere without his chopper."

I smirked at this.

"Yeah, you're damn right he won't."

* * *

 **Siege: Ooh… Intense. Tensions are building.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Abandon Ship!

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! After discovering Prescott had information on their arrival, Siege, Richard, Max, Shelly, Keldeo, and Charizard are going to have to work with Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Anya Stroud, and Jace Stratton to get the Ravens airborne**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Charizard, and Keldeo. Richard, Max, and Shelly belong to Xovercreator. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 _Shelly's POV_

As we left Captain Prescott to his own devices, we began to advance further down the bowels of the ship. Marcus and his team were in the middle, as Richard and Siege took the front, and the rest of us followed behind.

"Delta to Hangar Deck, KR Units." Marcus called out through his comms. "Anyone down there? We've got to get those Ravens in the air.."

"Delta, this is KR-Zero-Three.' A COG pilot reported back. "My bird's intact, but my crew's down. I need a hand."

"Hang tight. We're on our way." Marcus responded back, before focusing back to the path, as Richard moved forward a bit, swinging his weapon around, and checking for Lambent.

Soon, we heard violent rumbling from above, specifically in the pipes, as Richard snapped his head up, moving away from a valve above him.

"Ah, shit!" Jace swore. "You hear that? Sounds like more polyps!"

"What!?" Richard shouted, before many polyps dropped in front of him through another large valve on the pipes, which he stood close to.

"SHIT!" Richard cussed, before the entire team fired on the polyps, trying to stop them from advancing.

However, some of them instead aimed for Richard, and managed to explode acid over him, as he began to scream bloody murder from his throat, as he rolled down to the ground, trying to smother as much acid off his armour as possible before it begins to eat away it.

"RICHARD!" Max shouted out in fear, before firing his rounds at the remaining polyps, trying to stop more damage from begin dealt to Richard.

"Man down! Man down!" Richard called, as he tried to get up. "Shelly! Anyone! I need some help to get back up!"

I managed to reach Richard, as the last polyps were destroyed.

Richard was fine, as he managed to get up well, although the only thing that noted how much he suffered from the attack is his exposed knees, due to the acid being most concentrated there, and breaking the armour and metal down before the acid was dispersed.

"Richard... You're..." I tried to say.

"I know..." Richard replied in a grim tone. "Those bastards took a alternative entrance, and managed to blow some of my armour off. It was only bad luck that my legs are exposed. If they manage to shoot my knees, I'll be rendered unable to move. And we don't have anyone to recover my function to my legs if I lose it."

Richard then moved back to Marcus's group.

"I best lag behind a bit." Richard stated. "I don't want to take my chances that the Lambent may know to take weak points as a priority, or they can or cannot see openings on my armour."

"Kid, you are quite smart to do that, considering what happened to you." Marcus said to Richard.

"I can still fight." Richard replied in a heated tone, with a glare to prove his point.

Marcus only grunted, as we pressed on, killing more Lambent grunts, as I soon used Element Amping to give my sniper rifle a wave decal, with bullets that have the effects of the Liquidation move, shown by the bullets being surrounded by blue liquid, as they all proceeded to hit the enemies and melt all physical armour that the enemies have, making them easier to dispatch by Richard, who is firing Fusion Bolt through his pistols.

Soon Marcus called out in the comms to Prescott.

"Prescott, you still there?" He asked.

"I'm not dead yet, Sergeant, if that's what you mean." Prescott replied.

"Just checking. I'd hate to lose you all over again." Marcus responded, shutting off his comms.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath.

"We're almost there!" Marcus shouted to the others. "We just need to get through the store-room!"

Richard, Siege, Marcus and Dom pulled the doors open, letting out a lot of smoke from the already burning room to the store-room, presumably caused by damage from the attacks. Marcus and his team collected more ammunition for their weapons, none of the rounds are suitable for our guns, and Marcus was talking to a staff stationed on the ship, who was speaking about the dire situation we're in with the other soldiers, as some of the other staff push things out of the way to allow us passage further in the ship, as we then engaged more Lambent in a larger hangar, where a lone Raven was situated.

"Come on! Get that chopper outta here!" Marcus ordered the pilot beside it.

"The deck chief's dead- we can't raise the lift!" The pilot replied back.

Richard then shoved himself behind a crate, as he drew fire from the enemy.

"Go! I'll get their attention!" Richard called out.

"You just worry about getting that Raven in the air! We'll take care of the lift!" Marcus replied to the pilot.

"Okay." The pilot responded with a salute, before entering the Raven. "Thanks, Fenix!"

Fenix and the rest of his squad moved up, as I took aim on the enemy, ensuring that they do not fire upon the team, as they soon clear the deck room, and activate the lift, allowing the Raven to lift.

We soon managed to reach another Raven, which we saw was intact, before we covered the pilot that was pinned down.

"Time to turn and burn. We'll be your new crew." Marcus commanded the pilot.

"Great." The pilot of the craft replied. "Soon as I start the engine, get the lift raised."

However, we were unable to do that, as a Leviathan Tentacle slithered into the bay, and squeezed the Raven like a crushed juice-box, causing the pilot to killed with the explosion.

"Holy shit. What the hell's that?" Marcus asked.

"LEVIATHAN!" Charizard shouted.

"It's not done yet! SHOOT IT WITH ALL YOU GOT, NOW!" Richard yelled, as he wasted no time firing as many rounds in his SPAS-12 onto the tentacle, as other people soon followed to give extra fire.

"Come on, people, give it everything you got!" Marcus roared, as Max soon fired a rocket from his FHJ-18 AA, as it managed to damage the monster enough to make it screech in pain, making the tentacles move back.

Marcus activated the lift just after that, and signalled everyone to get on, before it was heading up, as we reloaded and prepped our weapons, while the usual 'evacuation call' sounded, and the battle above our heads began to ensue. We soon rushed into the battle.

However there was a sudden burst of gun-fire from the few Lambent grunts, which was aimed at us. All of us managed to skillfully dodge the bullets, taking no damage from the encounter.

Except for one.

Richard didn't even have a moment to react, before he was shot so many times in the knees, that his legs buckled immediately.

"SHIT! Richard's incapacitated!" Max cried out, as he took down the offending enemies in retailation.

Meanwhile, Keldeo and I moved to Richard's side, as we inspected the damage caused by the attack. The results... I could only say that Richard's legs were turned into bloody sifters with all those holes...

"You alright, Richard!?" Keldeo asked Richard.

Richard only lets out a groan, as he tries to stand up, only to scream as there was a squelching sound, and he fell forwards down on the floor.

"Damnit... This chain of events... It literally sucks..." Richard hissed.

"We'll get you out of here." I assured Richard, as I slung him over my back, making sure to place him flat on the shell, as leverage to keep Richard straight.

"I... It's only the legs. Other than the pain, I'm not fully out of the fight as a cripple, if I can still shoot." Richard explained his condition to us. "However, being lugged means my accuracy will suffer greatly, and Shelly will be unable to move at your pace now."

"Don't worry. We follow the code 'no man left behind.'." Siege said.

Richard only chuckles at this.

"Then again, that's proven with you rescuing Reznov." He replied.

We soon then proceeded to advance, as I and Keldeo using our respective Water-type moves to clear the path, with me using my shell cannons carefully, trying not to create too much pressure to make the shell convulse, thus making it more possible for Richard's injuries to become worse.

I managed to carry Richard with only slight ease, despite his heavily-armoured attire.

Soon enough, the head of the Lambent Leviathan pops out of the water in front of us, as it lets out a vengeful roar, considering we literally singed one of its tentacles to 'kingdom come', before it began to gnaw through the ship slowly, while whipping a tentacle at us, causing a cave-in on the hull, making us fall through it.

* * *

 _Keldeo's POV_

So… To put it bluntly? THIS IS NOT GOOD!

I'm currently sliding to what maybe my death, that Leviathan really put a hole in the deck, and we're all falling through it.

I am just about to fall to my death when Charizard and Dom catch me and pull me up to the platform.

Anya, Jace, Richard, Max, and Shelly were on the left side while Marcus, Dom, Charizard, Siege and I were on the right.

"Everyone ok?" Anya asked.

I nodded.

"I think so." I replied.

"Must be in engineering, miracle we didn't get killed." Dom said.

"No shit. That was too fucking close." Richard added, despite being still lugged by Shelly.

We began to move through engineering when I heard comms go off.

"Whoo, Marcus. That's one big UGLY motherfucker." I heard a guy say.

"Cole, are you seeing this shit? Where's your bird?" Marcus asked the man that I guess is named Cole.

"Baby, we got a grand stand view. We're crossing the bridge right above the ship." Cole said.

"Anyway you can kill this thing from where you are?" Marcus asked.

"Uh, puttin it scientifically? WE NEED TO BLOW ITS BRAINS OUT ITS ASS!" Cole said.

"Well get Baird to come up with an idea." Marcus said.

Marcus got off comms.

"Come on, we gotta find a way back up to the flight deck." Marcus said.

"All lifeboats away, I repeat, all lifeboats away!" The man said over loudspeakers.

I kicked down the door as the Leviathan attacked us.

"Watch the tentacles!" Marcus shouted. I could then see him notice the deck collapsing. "Look out, it's smashing through the deck!"

About halfway into the assault, I was shot so much and in so much pain, I had no choice but to go down.

"I'm down!" I screamed. Charizard quickly came to my aid.

"Don't go dying yet!" Charizard shouted.

"Thanks." I replied.

Richard, however, didn't like the fact that I went down, as there was a evident frown as he looked at me

"Be careful, Keldeo. You were lucky that it was only physical pain that took you down" Richard scolded me in a strict tone. "If you didn't have good armor, you'll be one step further- incapacitated like me. I speak not as a rival, but as a teammate who holds responsibility for your condition as you do with me."

We then fought off the Lambent and continued to the flight deck.

"Okay, let's get up top before that thing comes back." Marcus said. Cole then got on comms again.

"Marcus, while you were taking a break, heh, the blonde genius had an idea." Cole said. "Can you lure that bitch to the front end, so we can give it a headache?"

"Animals just love me. Stand by Cole." Marcus said.

"Oh great, what's next?" Richard added with the same sarcasm. "Bunnies with fluffy ears becoming literally mini-chainsaws, with the many teeth in their mouth?"

The animal part was sarcastic, I could tell. Marcus and Dom opened the door and we ran out.

"We're gonna need a bigger cattle prod. Let's use the two Silverbacks in the maintenance bay." Marcus said.

Good idea, Marcus.

When we got out there, two tentacles were bringing together some huge crates. And we were in the middle of them.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Siege yelled.

We made it, with Shelly even managing to keep Richard secure on her back, and I saw a bay.

"Ok, the two Silverbacks are in that Bay, let's get the door open!" Marcus said.

I pulled the lever. When the door opened, I saw two giant suits, the Silverbacks.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Wanna have some fun?" Shelly asked me.

"Oh hell yes." I replied.

Shelly and I got in the Silverbacks. Shelly kicked down a door blocking our path. The Leviathan then showed up.

I heard Dom yell, "OH MY GOD!"

"Shoot it, shoot it! Shoot it in the eyes!" Richard shouted, as he fired his shotgun like a maniac, not sparing any moment to stop.

We shot the eyes enough times that Polyps came spurting out of it like a fountain.

"Eww… That's fucking gross." I heard Shelly say.

"I agree with you, girl!" I said back.

"Considering what they did to Richard, they're both gross and a fucking nuisance!" Shelly replied in a heated tone.

"Shoot it in the mouth!" I heard Marcus say.

Finally, after many scratches from Polyps, overheats, shots from Drones, and losing a ton of blood, I heard a man say, "Yo, bombs away!"

A crate opened, and many explosive bugs came out of it, and they began to kill the Leviathan.

"Baird's dropping Tickers!" Dom shouted.

"What the hell's he thinkin!?" Marcus shouted.

Another Ticker exploded.

"RUN!" Marcus shouted.

A man got on comms, who I assumed was Baird.

"Hey, I thought you'd enjoy the witty irony of grub-on-glowie violence!" Baird said.

"Yeah, hilarious! You're gonna blow up the whole ship genius!" Marcus shouted. "Get clear, jump!"

We all did, and the first thing I'm thinking is right now, is for Arceus to save me…

* * *

 _Siege's POV_

I guess we had done enough, because soon, we found ourselves back in the Core. I tried to get up, but I couldn't due to the immense pain I was feeling.

"What… the… fuck…?" I asked.

Then I looked down to see holes all over my body. I didn't think I got shot that much. I looked up to see the worried faces of Cynthia, Garchomp, Lucina, the Creator, the Destroyer, and the Personas looking at me. I then blacked out.

* * *

 _Richard's POV_

As I soon woke up, considering the jump managed to cause me to lose consciousness, I was greeted by the sight of Siege's friends, both in our previous battle with the Lambent from the depths of Hell, and away from said battle, with Mimir casting a revamped version of Vishanti Restoration, which managed to heal my previously shredded legs back to normal.

I got up, as the healing finished itself off, and walked over to Siege.

"Oi, Siege." I called to him. "Now's not the time to take a nap. I know you went through hell with me, but you weren't that injured."

There was no response, as there was a sense of dread, as I thought about what may have happened...

"OI, WAKE UP, YOU DAMN SOLDIER! WE NEED TO-" I yelled, as I rushed to flip him over, only to be greeted by the sight that he was riddled with hundreds of bullet wounds, all fresh and profusely bleeding.

"What..." I tried to say with a shocked expression.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!?"

* * *

 **Siege25: Uh oh... Not good... 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Saving Siege

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! With Siege on the brink of death, Richard, Max, Shelly, Charizard, Keldeo, Allison, Strange, Twilight, Akuma, Chara, and Sunset are trying to find a way to keep Siege alive. Will they find it in time? Or will Reaper's scythe finally lay grasp upon the Creator of Siege Alliance?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Charizard, and Keldeo. Richard, Max, and Shelly belong to Xovercreator. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do, Richard? How can we save Siege?" Keldeo asked Richard.

"I… I… I don't know, Keldeo…" Richard said, not knowing what to do to save Siege.

Then, portals open as Akuma, Chara, Twilight, Strange, Sunset, Allison, and Vincent walk through them. Immediately, Allison runs to Siege's side.

"Siege! Is he ok?" Allison asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, Allison, no… He is not…" Mimir said. "These wounds cannot be healed with even my version of Vishanti Restoration. There must be some kind of anti-magic curse on those wounds, and I possess nothing that can help him in his current situation."

"That does not sound reassuring to me..." Max grumbled.

"How can we save him? Strange, is there anything we can do?" Allison asked.

"It is quite possible that we can get help from another universe, but what universe?" Strange pondered.

"What about the Touhou universe?" Sunset suggested.

"Of course! They have some of the most powerful healing magic in existence!" Strange exclaimed.

"That's right, and the people there know us all." Vincent added.

"Vai, create a portal to the Touhou universe, and hurry! Siege doesn't have long with wounds like these!" Richard exclaimed as he brought out his golden fairy companion.

"You got it!" Vai chirped to Richard and creates a golden portal to the Touhou universe quickly, as Richard then slings Siege over his shoulder.

They reach the Touhou universe and find themselves in Eintei.

"Eirin! Are you here?" Richard called.

"Ms. Sunset? Is that you?" A familiar female voice rang through the room. Though it sounded like an 18 year old's voice, it was no doubt who it was.

Sunset turns around and sees a very familiar ice fairy, having grown a lot since their last encounter.

"Cirno!" Sunset said in excitement.

Sunset and Cirno embrace each other.

"I missed you, Ms. Sunset!" Cirno said happily with a smile.

"I missed you too, Cirno!" Sunset replied in the same tone.

Cirno's appearance hadn't changed much, except for her breast growth, her hair growth, and her height growth and her icicle wings are now much larger, and they even split off into several branches. But when Cirno saw Sunset, she saw Sunset had changed immensely. Her hair was now in a ponytail, she wore a black t-shirt and red pants. She had on gloves similar to Ken's and no shoes.

"You sure have changed, Ms. Sunset." Cirno said to her teacher. "You look like one of those 'bad-ass fighters' that Richard told me about."

"You have too, Cirno. Now, I have to help Siege. He's in big trouble." Sunset told her student.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The ice fairy asked Sunset, with a worried expression. "Siege's a really nice guy, and I don't want him to get hurt like me longer."

"Yes, go see if you can get Eirin out here, please." Sunset said.

"Right away, Ms. Sunset!" Cirno shouted back, with a cute version of a soldier's salute, with a nod as she searched for Eirin.

Eirin soon comes out of the mansion, with Cirno behind her.

"What has happened here?" Eirin asked, before noticing Siege. "Ah. So your friend has been grievously injured?"

"Indeed." Richard said in a solemn tone. "We need to give him immediate aid. The only doctor that I know can be capable to save him is you, Eirin Yagokoro."

Eirin only frowns at this.

"And how exactly are you seeking me now all the sudden?" Eirin replied with crossed arms. "I thought you have potent magic that can do this."

"That's the damn problem..." Richard hissed in annoyance. "The wounds... they're sealing every single healing magic we try to conjure on the wounds! It's as if the magic was nullified before it could be used! I swear, Eirin, you must save him, on your honour as the Brain of the Moon and the greatest doctor of Gensokyo! I don't care what you may ask, yen, or favours, because even if I have to donate every drop of blood in me to Remilia's blood bags, I will not him just die!"

Eirin only stares at Richard for a while, before nodding in acceptance.

"Very well." She said. "Be lucky that I have multiple blood types for transfusion, and I have recorded his blood type before, because he is suffering from extreme blood loss. I'll prepare the surgery with Udonge."

Eirin then lifts Siege off Richard, and heads into Eientei, with Siege's body in tow.

Richard then turns to the rest of the people around him.

"Alright, we need to figure out something." Richard stated. "And that is how Siege ended up like this. As I can gather, during our jump off, Siege must have somehow been shot by some unknown assailant, who carried a clip of anti-magic rounds. I can deduce from these facts that what we're dealing with is either Demigra's pawns, or the Darkness's elite minions."

"I concur." Shelly replied.

"Seconded." Max agreed.

"As medic of the team, I say that this assessment does not bode well, but it's very much possible." Vincent responded.

Before they could talk more, purple portals began to appear all around the area, as Darkness minions began to pour out of them.

"Oh, for the love of... PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Richard said, as he began to charge up his own magic. "If you got your weapons, then use them! If you don't, meld your magic into danmaku! It's most effective in this universe against all enemies, out-worldly or native!"

Max soon then lets out a burst of energy, as his wings began to glow a flaming orange aura, as he rose up to the skies to battle the aerial enemies.

Shelly charged up her own power, as her shell cannons were docked on her shoulders, and her hands became tattooed with blue glowing wave marks.

Vincent pulled out his knifes, as he summons several grass knifes around him.

Charizard and Keldeo drew their swords, as they flared with their energy.

Sunset flared her energy.

Akuma stomped his foot, flaring his energy.

Chara drew her knife as it flared with energy.

Strange activated his magic.

Twilight activated her magic.

The portals closed as the one and only wave of Darkness appeared. It was a single copy of all the people fighting off the Darkness in the room.

"Shit! It's clones of us!" Sunset said.

"Should I be worried?" Cirno warily asked.

"No, we can do this Cirno!" Sunset said.

The next thing that happened was seven golden portals opening. The first to exit a portal was Rachel Liu Ai, dressed in her battle armour, which consists of black arm-guards, and a gold chest-plate with the Multiversal Saviours symbol on the centre of it with strapped shoulder-guards, red steel cuisses, and her hair is tied up into a a short pony-tail.

"Richard! Thank god I managed to get here!" Rachel huffed in exhaustion, as she ran towards Richard. "You were in huge danger, with such powerful Darkness around you on that radar!"

Richard then opened his arms, and pulled Rachel into a warm hug, while patting her back.

"There, there. I'm sorry I made you worry." Richard reassured Rachel with a calm and soothing tone. "It may be that we face a huge portion of the Darkness forces here, but we have stronger allies and more."

Rachel gleams a smile at this, before Richard releases her, as she then turns to battle.

"You fakes won't get my mercy!" Rachel roared, as she summoned her obsidian crescent spear. "Taste the blade of Black Dragon!"

Following her was a girl that had armor similar to Siege's, but it revealed her stomach. She also had blue jeans and shoes on. Her hair was long and the same color as Siege's. Even her eyes were the same color as Siege's.

"Hey, Charizard, who's the girl next to Rachel?" Max asked.

"I'll be damned… Sara? Is that you?" Charizard exclaimed.

"Yes it is, Charizard!" Sara said happily. "Nice to see you after so long!"

Rachel then looks at Sara with a curious expression, before approaching her.

"Wait... You have so many similar things as Siege..." Rachel muttered, as she examined Sara slowly. "Are you a female version of him?"

"Yes I am, in fact I am also a swore ally of Siege as well. I came here when I felt Siege's energy drop in this universe." Sara replied.

"Well, as fellow AU gender-bends of the multiversal duo, let's become good friends, shall we?" Rachel asked with a excited tone, as she rose a hand up for Sara to shake.

Sara smiles at Rachel, before taking her hand, and they both shake quite strongly.

"The same to you, Rachel." Sara replied with a humble tone. "You seem to be someone that I might enjoy being friends with."

The next three to exit the portal is three more human Pokémon.

One had long, straight, light cyan hair, wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, black jeans, and white shoes. Her eyes were teal colored.

Another had a sword on his back, with green hair similar to the style of the top of a Sceptile's head. He wore a green jacket, red shirt, red pants, and green shoes.

The other one had on a Groudon patterned jacket and shoes, black shirt, black pants, and Groudon patterned gloves. His hair was styled similar to a Groudon's head and it was red.

"Sylph? RazorFury? Gaia? Is that you?" Keldeo asked.

"You bet ya!" Gaia, the Groudon, replied enthusiastically. His voice was similar to Charizard's, but deeper.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." Sylph replied. Sylph had a very soft voice.

"And that's why we're here!" RazorFury added. His voice sounded similar to Richard's, but was deeper.

"As much as we need, you three. I may not know you, but I sure will accept your help with graciousness!" Richard replied to the three newcomers.

"Good to see that there is a human Groundon. The one in my universe was a utter berserker." Max added.

The last two to exit the portals was Juri and Bison.

"I want someone who knows how to play rough, I don't suppose you Darkness losers are up to the challenge?" Juri said. Her hair had been let down and her appearance had changed to a white bra and black pants.

"Hmph. I'm afraid that your quest to defeat us heroes has come to an unfortunate end, Darkness." Bison said. His clothing was the same, but the color scheme changed to white clothing along with gold shoulder and knee pads. When he activated his power, instead of Psycho Power, Bison now had Soul Power.

"Looks like backup has arrived." Sunset said.

"Yep. It's time to for the heroes to strike back!" Richard shouted with determination.

RazorFury drew his sword while saying, "Yeah! Let's do it! For victory!"

Sylph activated her psychic powers, which turned to danmaku magic. She then said, "Enemies of the Multiverse, prepare to meet your end!"

Groudon flared his fire energy and said, "Come on bitches, don't you hold back any! I can take anything you guys got and throw it back with double the force!"

Sara drew Ragnell and said, "Come on fuckers! You're gonna pay for hurting Siege!"

Soon the Darkness copies only launch themselves forward, focusing on hitting their original copies.

"Grhk!" Richard said, as he only managed to summon Heaven's Will fast enough to counter his copy's attack. "They're not normal copies... What is going on? They're stronger than the last copies we fought..."

Richard then kicks his copy off, as Rachel then used Black Dragon to cut the copy in two, only for it to reform in front of them.

"Be careful, guys! The copies are immune to pure physical attacks, as they'll just reform! We need to use magic!" Rachel warned everyone.

As they fought the copies, more Darkness began to gush out of the portal, lead by several of the elite minions which have taken the forms of the fairies and youkai that inhabit Gensokyo, as the remaining heroes moved to attack them.

"Bastards... They actually know the power of the collective youkai here!" Richard hissed, as he fired a astral blast onto his copy sending him back.

Richard then pulled out a red spell-card, which had a stream of swords on it.

"DECLARE SPELL: SWORD SIGN 'TORRENT OF BLADES'!" Richard declared, as he fired a stream of white astral swords, that were aimed at the Richard copy, tearing it down before it could get up, and taking down some of the Darkness

Vincent managed to finish off his copy due to firing his knifes at it, and tearing it apart before it could defend itself or dodge, while Shelly simply grabbed her copy, and body-slammed it into the ground, causing it to be destroyed on impact. Max simply collected his breath, and let out a beam of fire out of his mouth, incinerating his copy before long.

"HAVE SOME MORE! SHIPPU JINRAIKYAKU!" Sunset shouted as she obliterated her Darkness copy with multiple electric kicks.

"DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!" Akuma said as he dashed forward and grabbed his clone. The Shun Goku Satsu of Akuma had changed as he was now somewhat seen. The pattern of his fists were also seen along with the glow of his eyes. When he finished, the kanji of heaven had been replaced by the kanji of god-like. His hair had also changed to a Super Saiyan 3's hair that only reached shoulder length. Akuma's clone then dissipated.

"Psystrike!" Sylph shouted as she obliterated her Darkness clone that just showed up along with more Darkness minions.

"DUAL SACRED SWORD!" Charizard and Keldeo shouted as their copies were obliterated.

Unfortunately for Sara, Bison and Juri's Darkness copies ganged up on her with her Darkness form. A sickening CRACK of bones was heard. The copies had broken her leg.

"AGH! GOD DAMNIT! I'M DOWN!" Sara screamed in pain.

"GO TO HELL DARKNESS!" Juri shouted. She did a helicopter kick upwards, catching both Darkness Sara and Darkness Juri. Juri kicks them both down then kicks each one in the back when they're near the ground. She then caresses their bodies while saying, "That felt good, didn't it?" She then promptly smashes their heads into the ground.

"WRITHE IN PAIN!" Bison shouted towards his Darkness counterpart, "NIGHTMARE BOOSTER!" Bison hit two Double Knee Presses followed by an upwards Psycho Crusher. He then hit his target, flipping his over, while saying, "THIS PLACE SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!" He then stomped his double into the ground, making it disappear.

Chara drew her knife and said to her Darkness self, "Your last hour strikes!" Chara then sliced her Darkness counterpart many times, causing it to dissipate.

Allison simply sliced her Darkness counterpart in half.

Sunset saw Cirno fighting off the Darkness when she saw Cirno's Darkness counterpart sneaking in on her.

"CIRNO, WATCH OUT!" Sunset yelled.

However, Cirno's copy dissipated from a red fireball.

Everyone looked to see Siege healed and raring for battle.

"Can't keep me out of battle forever!" Siege said. With one giant slam of Ragnell, every Darkness minions was defeated.

"SIEGE!" Allison shouted as she embraced her husband.

"Heh, hey Allison." Siege said.

"Good to see you back up. That's the Siege I know." Richard replied. "I take it Eirin did her job well?"

"Of course, she actually managed to make the operation and healing a clean process." Siege answered back. "No wonder she's you best option."

"What can I say? Eirin's one of the best doctors and healers in this multiverse, and that is true honesty!"

Soon enough, the waves of Darkness, along with every single copy of the heroes, is obliterated.

"Is it... over?" Rachel asked.

Before anyone could reply, a large purple portal appear, and out of it came a large titan covered in Darkness-infused armour, and it wields a spear made out of pure lightning, as shown by the spear crackling.

"Come on everyone! Let's make this out last push-" Max roared, before Richard put a hand up.

"No... I... Something about this enemy strikes me odd... I'll finish it." Richard stated, before he then rose into the air.

Richard then proceed to fire various dense patterns of danmaku at the giant Darkness titan, as it began to discharge rings of lightning bolts in retaliation, and even summon thunder strikes that threaten to strike Richard down. Richard took some hits from both attacks, and some from the spear that the titan swung wildly, before he then pulls out a spell-card.

"DECLARE SPELL: SEAL 'VACUUM OF NONE'!" Richard chanted, as four magic circles then appear around the titan, and began to circle the titan at increasing speeds, before they explode and dissipate the titan, before a body surrounded in Darkness began to drop towards the ground.

"Gotcha!" Shelly exclaimed, as she managed to catch the body, which is beginning to leak purple particles, until the actual person was began to be shown to Shelly, who was suddenly taken into shock, as she suddenly lowered the person down, before stumbling slowly back a few steps.

"No... It can't be... Why... Why is she back!?" Shelly cried out in pure shock and surprise.

Soon both Max and Vincent show the same reaction, as Max's wings suddenly flapped out to full length and stiffened up, and Vincent's eyes were as wide as they can be.

Meanwhile, Richard then lands down, and approaches the body, which was wearing a yellow polo shirt, with the back of it having a emblem of a large lightning bolt with a golden Pikachu standing on the bottom of the bolt, a long female Pikachu tail poking out of her blue shorts, and sandals with lightning decals on it.

Richard began to gulp audibly, as sweat began to form on his head, as he began to recall something that he long mourned over, as he then turned the body around to face him.

The person was a female, with yellow hair that is arranged to look like she has long and even hair around her head, and she also has several larger streams of hair bundled together, and she bears a soft expression, and looks to have a much more leaner body than Shelly, with a much smaller cleavage compared to the human Blastoise.

"...E...Elena?" Richard asked, with surprise in his voice, as he began to shudder, before he then picked her up.

"Elena? Who is she?" Siege asked.

"She... She's not supposed to be here..." Richard tried to reply, with a shaky voice. "I... I'll tell you all and explain this entire matter back at the Core. She's only out... She'll be up when she regains consciousness..."

Siege only solemnly nods, but then, Siege saw something else, another Darkness embodied foe began to lose control over another body. Siege ran over and caught it.

"Whoa there…" Siege said. But when he saw the body, immediate shock filled his face. It was a girl that was the same size as Sylph. She had curled green hair and a beautiful white dress on. She wore white pants and shoes. A crest necklace surrounded her neck. Siege stumbled back at the site of her.

"A… Al… Alexandria!?" Siege stuttered. He thought he had lost her long ago on that Nuzlocke run he did after the battle with Cynthia.

"There's gonna be a lot of explaining back at the Core. And many introductions…" Sunset said as she picked up the Gardevoir's body as Richard creates a portal back to the Core as all the heroes enter it.

* * *

 **Siege: This is… interesting.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	7. Explanations and Next Move

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! With Elena and Alexandria both supposedly back from the dead, some explaining needs to be done from Siege and Richard.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Charizard, Keldeo, Sylph, Gaia, RazorFury, and Alexandria. Xovercreator owns Richard, Rachel, Max, Shelly, Vincent, and Elena. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

"Are they ok, Ms. Sunset?" Cirno asked, worried about Elena and Alexandria.

"They're fine, Cirno, just knocked out." Sunset told her student. She then turned to Siege and Richard. "Alright, who are these two?"

"The Gardevoir is Alexandria Voiressa, she was my main Pokémon during one of my Nuzlocke runs through the Sinnoh region. She died after I won the fight against Cynthia." Siege then stopped and saw Cynthia look away with a hurt and guilty look. He continued with, "And as you can see, she still has never forgiven herself for that moment."

"How did you lose her, Siege?" Chara asked. She had changed as well, her hair being mid-back length with red at the tips. She also had become an 18 year old and she sported black Dragon Wings on her back.

"Well… If I remember correctly…" Siege said as he began to recall the events that occurred just before he lost her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Alexandria is on one knee and breathing heavily. The blood and scratches on her are showing all the battle damage she took._

" _Come on, Alexandria. Just one more! Hang in there, girl!" Siege shouted._

" _I'm… trying… Siege…" Alexandria said weakly._

 _Cynthia sent out her Garchomp._

" _Garchomp! Toxic!" Cynthia shouted._

 _The excruciating pain of the toxins entering Alexandra's body caused her to scream in agony and lie down on the floor, nearly dead. Cynthia shed a tear at the pain she was causing Alexandria._

" _Fight through the pain and use Moonblast!" Siege said._

 _Using all her might, Alexandria blasted Garchomp and it was a one hit KO. Garchomp had swirls in her eyes as Cynthia withdrew Garchomp._

" _Yes! We did it, Alexandria!" Siege shouted._

 _Alexandria took long breaths while smiling. Then, the poisoning did the last bit of health damage to Alexandria, and her crest glowed a light purple, then shattered. She then fell, dying._

" _Oh no… ALEXANDRIA!" Siege shouted._

 _Siege ran to his Pokémon's side with tears in his eyes, as the blood from the loss of Alexandra's heart began to pour on Siege's hands._

" _No… no…. Alexandria…" Siege said._

" _Siege… I want to thank you… For everything you've done... For me… Goodbye… My… Trainer…" Alexandria uttered as she closed her amber eyes one final time._

 _Siege then cried over his dead human Gardevoir's body. Cynthia came over to comfort him, but to no avail._

" _Toxic… You had to tell Garchomp to use Toxic…" Siege said bitterly._

" _I'm sorry Siege, I really am!" Cynthia said as she cried with Siege._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Siege had tears in his eyes by now after recalling that horrible event.

"Oh my God…" Sunset said. "That's sad…"

Garchomp and Cynthia both had tears flowing down their faces as they went to a corner of the Core.

Richard then began to dip his head in sorrow, as Max, Shelly, and Vincent have done the same.

"Siege... Alexandria's death is not a fair one, and you couldn't prevent it." Richard replied. "But mine... It was one that was made by my own decision. It was... my fault that Elena.. the first companion that I had, as a female Pikachu, died in my own hands... On the very last pokemon of Gary Oak."

Richard's eyes began to leak tears, as he began to recall how Elena died.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The pokemon form of Elena was battered and bruised, as she fought Gary's Blastoise, in the final battle for the title of Kanto's Pokemon Champion._

 _Richard was beginning to sweat profusely, because the battle come down to the wire, with his other 5 Pokemon, Max, Shelly, Vincent, his Mew, Mei, and his Rhydon, Jack, were all down to a condition where Richard absolutely refused to let them out, since one aimed blow would kill them due to lack of health._

 _"Come on, Elena! We have to do this! For the Pokemon we lost on our journey, we have to endure and fight on!" Richard cheered Elena._

 _Soon enough, the battle is reaching a climax, as both pokemon were down to the point where a move could end the battle._

 _Richard saw the opportunity, and decided to end this with one final strike._

 _"Elena! Use Thunderbolt!" Richard commanded, as Elena began to execute the move._

 _"No! Blastoise! Use Blast Cannon!" Gary cried out._

 _Blastoise used the move just before the thunder-bolt struck it, and knocked it unconscious._

 _Unfortunately, the move hit Elena before she could act, and she was slammed into the wall with such force, that some blood flew out her mouth from impact._

 _"ELENA!" Richard cried, as he then rushed to get Elena._

 _"The match is over. The victor and champion is Richard Liu!" The referee declared, as the crowds began to roar._

 _However, Richard was deaf to those cheers, as she began to cry out Elena's name to regain her consciousness._

 _"No... You can't be dead... YOU CAN'T DIE JUST NOW!" Richard yelled, before he then began to sprint out of the arena, as he rushed towards the closest Poke-Centre, and placed Elena, who had a red spot on her abdoment that is slowly getting larger on the table, in front of a nurse, while hyper-ventilating._

 _"Please! Save... her! She's severely... injured! I need... help... PLEASE!" Richard huffed out, with desperation evident in his voice._

 _The nurse gasped, before then grabbing the Pikachu, and then calling for all available doctors and operative surgeons to come and help the Pikachu._

 _Soon, he let out all of his pokemon, as Max, Shelly, Vincent turned into their human forms, while the other two only looked at Richard with sorrow, as he sat down on a chair nearby the operation room where the attempt to rescue Elena from death is proceeding._

 _"Richard, there was nothing you could do..." Mei told him telepathically. "I understand your pain, but... you should not blame yourself."_

 _"Then who do I blame, Mei? Elena? The Blastoise? Gary?" Richard replied, his voice trembling, as he tried to keep his composure and personality. "No... It's my fault that she's like this... If only I realised that Gary would try and counter, I would have tried a quicker move like Quick Attack..."_

 _"Richard, I swear that if you..." Max tried to say, before Richard then grabbed Max by the collar, and slammed him on the wall._

 _"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Richard roared in his face. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I AM IN!? ENOUGH TO MAKE ME REGRET TRYING TO BECOME CHAMPION ANYMORE! I JUST WANTED TO KEEP YOU GUYS WITH ME, SO THAT YOU CAN BE PROUD OF ME AS I SHOW THAT WE CAN BE WRITTEN AMONG THE HISTORY OF KANTO! AND I... I... I..."_

 _Richard then let go, and then sat back down before sobbing pathetically into his arms and knees._

 _"Richard..." Shelly tried to comfort him, before Vincent put a hand up to stop her._

 _"No... He just needs time. The look on his face hints to us that he's about to suffer a great tragedy. It's best we leave him alone."_

 _The pokemon, both human and original, leave Richard to be alone for a while, and soon, a nurse left the room, as Richard has calmed down._

 _"I would like to inform you that we have tried our best to save your Pokemon. But she is too far gone to be saved. The injuries have already reached a fatal level, and she is about to have her last moments now." The nurse spoke, with a sorrowed expression._

 _She then put a hand on Richard's shoulder._

 _"We're sorry that it has came to this." The nurse apologised, before leaving._

 _Richard then sniffed a few times, before walking into the room, only to see Elena has transformed into her human form, as soon as every person has left the room, and Richard has just entered, and she was lying on the bed._

 _Elena's expression was weak, as she struggled to stay awake, as her skin was pale, and the wound on her abdomen is much more opaque, and there is a heart rate monitor that was beeping quietly._

 _"Elena... Is what they said... True?" Richard croaked._

 _Elena kept her eyes open, and turned to Richard._

 _"Yes... I'm sorry... that I... couldn't do... enough..." Elena replied weakly back._

 _"No... Please don't... It's all my fault that you're like this..." Richard said in a much more sorrowful voice. "You've done more than enough... Just please, don't leave me... I can't bear it... I just can't..."_

 _"I.. can't do that.. Richard..." Elena said back. "Remember... the promise... that you made for... me?"_

 _"I...I...I do." Richard answered back. "I promised that... you would see... the sun-set from the top of the Pokemon Tower..."_

 _"Heh... Hell-damned I will..." Elena replied. "That place... was the most beautiful thing that I ever seen... When you were praying for your dead... I saw how the sun was reflected in the top... and how it would show true beauty in landscape at sunset..."_

 _"Why... Why are you saying this...?" Richard asked, in a quiet voice._

 _"Because... I can see it... now..." Elena replied. "I can see it now... with the friends that we have.. lost..."_

 _"No... No... No No No No..." Richard began to whimper._

 _"You have been the best friend and trainer that I have..." Elena replied. "Please... keep smiling... and show that... you are the messiah to... every Pokemon that you meet... Please... remember me as your best pokemon... not like this... please... Goodbye... Richard..."_

 _Elena then looked up to the skies, as her breathing became shallow._

 _"Ah... The skies above the Pokemon Tower..." Elena exhaled. "They are... so... beau...ti...ful..."_

 _Soon her eyes closed, with a final tear going down her face, as she smiled with the last of her life, and the heart rate monitor showed a flat-line._

 _"I guess... this is then..." Richard began to whimper, as he turned to the door. "You're gone... Elena... Even before I even... got to keep the promise..."_

 _Richard then began to walk out, before gazing upon the dead body of his first, and his closest Pokemon, with a face that was leaking streams of tears, and was looking ugly from how it was scrunched._

 _"Goodbye... Elena Fuchusia... You... goddamn... sweet... angel..." Richard said, before he then left the room, and Elena behind him._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"...After that, I was registered in the Hall of Fame with a change. I asked that this statement was to be added to my description on the plaque: 'Because of his own mistakes, he has stupidly lost his closest Pokemon, Elena. He has gone into isolation as a result, and was never reported to be anywhere in the region.' Professor Oak tried to refuse, but he was forced to do it, and I left the cup given to the Champion with them. I couldn't accept the Cup... Not if it is drenched with the lifeblood of Elena..." Richard finished off his recap of his past.

Max, Shelly, and Vincent only comforted Richard, who was beginning to feel a deep sorrow in his heart reawaken at the mention of Elena, and her death.

Siege then walks over and puts his hand on Richard's shoulder.

"And that's another reason you and I are friends. Because we both suffer that loss." Siege said to Richard.

They hear the two unconscious Pokémon groan.

"Ugh… Where… Where am I?" Alexandria asked.

"What… happened?" Elena wondered.

Elena then spots Richard.

"R...Richard?" Elena questioned with awe. "Why... Why am I back here?"

Richard then began to embrace the sitting Pikachu gijinka with a deep hug, as Richard began to cry all over.

"Oh Elena..." Richard sobbed. "I cannot even apologise for even a fraction of what I have done. I let you die alone, and I left you..."

"Richard... You..." Elena tried to speak, as she was trying to keep calm.

"I promise you this, Elena! I will never let you die alone this time!" Richard began to cry out with pure determination in his voice. "I don't care what you face, or what circumstances there are! I will never leave you like I did back there! I'LL DO IT, AND I FUCKING HELL WILL DO IT FOR YOU, ON MY HONOUR AS BOTH YOUR CHAMPION TRAINER, AND AS A FRIENDLY SAVIOUR!"

Richard then began to cry down, as he then sobbed into Elena's shoulder, as Elena only smiled slightly, as she pat Richard's back in comfort.

"There, there..." Elena replied with a motherly tone. "It's all fine. I'm back home with you guys, and your friends up there forgive you for all you have done. It wasn't really your fault that they died. They just simply died of pure chance and luck, and they hold no grudge against any person in this entire world."

Richard slowly recovered, as he then wiped his eyes clean with his bare arm.

"You're right. What would Mei and Jack think of me now, if I broke down here." Richard said in a slightly cracked voice. "I promise you that I will not permit another death like yours. The deaths of a few of my pokemon were heart-breaking enough, but yours was the last nail in the coffin to break my spirit of becoming Champion."

Richard then laughed pathetically.

"I'm so stupid, am I?" Richard asked. "I can't even keep myself normal when I heard you're back, let alone have control over my emotions when people die around me. For the sake of the many people that I let die, I will not let my will break so easily."

Richard then smiled at Elena, before pulling her up.

Elena then slowly bowed in front of everyone.

"Apologies everyone!" Elena exclaimed with a beaming smile. "I made Richard remember a bad moment, and I even intentionally hurt my own brethren, my closest friends and Richard To fix this, I promise that I will be much more stronger than before, and never have to suffer the same heart-breaking death that I had the first time. You can trust in me, Elena Fuchusia, the Sportful Bolt of Richard's Pokemon Team!"

Max, Shelly and Vincent all smiled, as they soon hugged Elena one by one.

"Good to have you back. I knew that you wouldn't give up on us so easily. After all, you were the only reason that the four of us remained best companions to each other." Max replied to Elena.

"Glad to see that the Shock Wave Duo are back in action." Shelly smiled. "I was quite alone without you as my battle equal, but having you back as my partner makes me joyous beyond normal words."

"It doesn't matter if you were controlled or not. What matters is that we are reunited with each other." Vincent said.

Elena then turned to the other human pokemon.

"Mind if I ask what are your names?" She asked them. "I never heard of any pokemon other than the ones in Richard's team being able to have a human form. It would still be nice to meet people like me, and make good friends out of them."

She then winks with her right eye, while playfully poking her tongue out.

"You seem very playful, Elena, my name is Sylph, the Gardevoir." Sylph responded.

"I'm Gaia the Groudon! Nice to meet you, Elena." Gaia said.

"Name's RazorFury, the Sceptile." RazorFury said.

"Hi, I'm Keldeo!" Keldeo said with a wave.

"Name's Charizard!" Charizard said proudly.

"My name's Garchomp." Garchomp replied.

"As for the rest of us, my name's Sunset Shimmer." Sunset introduced herself.

"My name is Bison." Bison said.

"The name's Juri Han." Juri said.

"Hi! My name's Chara!" Chara said excitedly.

"I am Akuma." Akuma said.

"My name's Sara." Sara said, her leg fully recovered now thanks to Mimir.

"My name's Allison, pleasure to meet you!" Allison said.

"My name is Doctor Steven Strange, pleasure to meet you, Elena. Call me Strange." Strange said.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet ya!" Twilight said. She then added, "Oh man, even while you're human you look so cute, Elena!"

"Hehehe..." Elena giggled with a smile. "I'm not just cute, I'm also sporty!"

Cynthia stayed in the corner, still guilty about what she did to Alexandria.

"Hi, I'm Lucina." Lucina said.

"My name's Siege. It's an honor to meet you, Elena." Siege said.

"Well, nice to meet ya too, Siege!" Elena replied with excitement. "I have to say that you are a really good person, if you're close friends with Richard!"

Alexandria then groaned as she got up. She then spotted Siege.

"S-Siege!? Wh-Wha-… How am I alive?" Alexandria asked.

Siege then ran up and hugged her.

"Alexandria… My Gardevoir… I'm so glad you're alive…" Siege said as the tears began to flow down his face.

"Siege… I…" Alexandria started, trying to get the words out.

"You died back in that universe because of my foolish action, I should have known from those bruised and scratches and cuts that you had… I should have payed better attention instead of using Toxic." Cynthia said bitterly as she shed tears.

"Your death in that universe was the worse Death that I ever witnessed. It was worse than watching my brother die…" Siege said. "Every scream of agony you made devastated me. My heart was suffering with every HP of damage you were taking. When you died, I… I didn't know what to think… AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE AGAIN! YOU'RE TOO PRECIOUS TO ME TO DIE! I WANT YOU AROUND FOR AS LONG AS TIME ITSELF! IF YOU DIE AGAIN, YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE ALONE! Because… I love you Alexandria… I love you like you're my own sister… and I can't fathom losing you again…"

Alexandria patted her trainer on her back and hugged him.

"There, there, Siege… It's ok now… I'm back where I should be… Right here fighting by your side…" Alexandria said.

Siege then sniffed and began to dry his tears. Finally they let go of the hug.

"Apologies about that." Alexandria said. "It's just been so long since Siege and I have seen each other, so we are a little emotional. Anyways, as Siege might have told you already, I am Alexandria Voiressa. So…"

Alexandria turned to Richard's group.

"Who are you guys? I know Elena already, she and I hanged out all the time in heaven. But who are the rest of you?" Alexandria asked.

"My name is Richard Liu, and like your trainer Siege, I too have been in a Nuzlocke run." Richard introduced himself. "And I have someone who has met the same fate as you during the runs."

"I'm Rachel Liu, the girlish double of Richard here! Good to see another human pokemon like you, Alexandria." Rachel said. "Either way, it's nice to meet you!"

"Cirno is my name, as the Strongest Fairy of Gensokyo!" Cirno exclaimed, with a puffed up chest. "I never really met girls like you, but I'm sure that you will be a good companion for me!"

Richard only lightly taps Cirno's nose with a finger.

"Now, now, Cirno. She might be much stronger than you, so don't be too arrogant with her." Richard politely scolded Cirno.

Cirno only nods softly, as the introductions continue.

"My name is Max Charfire, and yours truly a well-bred and strong Charizard in human form, as Richard's main pokemon!" Max said. "I seen Gardevoirs before, thanks to Richard showing them to me, and hell, you're even more beautiful as a human!"

"I am Shelly Toshima, the Blastoise of Richard's team, and the one who takes care of this dunderhead." Shelly replied to Alexandria. "I was also Elena's battle partner, before she was killed in the last battle."

"I, Vincent Saurt, have the pleasure to meet a maiden as graceful and beautiful like you." Vincent said, with a courteous bow. "I am a Venusaur, and I am Richard's most tank-like pokemon, despite my frame."

"Now with that out of the way, we need to figure out one last thing." Strange said.

"What's that?" Siege asked.

"Our next move. Which universe we should save next mainly." Strange said. "Any ideas?"

"I don't have much, Strange, but I can tell you where I plan to head to next." Richard replied. "I'm about to head to the world of Asura's Wrath."

"You mean that place, where I battled Asura?" Siege asked.

"No, not your universe of Asura's Wrath. It's my one that we're heading to." Richard denied, with a shake of his head. "If the Creator told me right, before she left, the Darkness are turning into the fourth force there, with the other three being neutral humans, the Devas' armies, and the Gohma."

"I see..." Siege replied.

"And there's a little problem, Siege. The universe... It's somehow limiting the number of people that are entering the universe. The limit? Only four of us can go." Richard added.

Siege only sighs at this.

"Then we'll make do with Elena and Alexandria going with us two." Siege decided. "After all, we need to get our relations with them back to where they were before they died, and both Elena and Alexandria seem to have some sort of special bond of friendship between them.

"Alright." Richard simply answered, as he let out Vai, who simply chirped in approval, and immediately began to create the portal to Asura's Wrath.

"Time to go. Sorry if the rest of you guys can't come." Richard said.

"No problem." Max replied with a shrug. "After all, Elena's the strongest on your team. I doubt that with you and her, and Siege and Alexandria, that you would be in trouble."

"Make sure you keep her alive this time, Richard." Shelly warned Richard. "After all, she needs to get her bearings back from being dead to being alive."

"Good luck on your journey you two." Vincent said with a comforting tone.

"Be sure to come back as well as you can!" Rachel called out.

"We'll be waiting here, with me protecting them all with my new powers!" Cirno assured Richard.

"Good luck on your journey!" Bison said.

"Give that Darkness a good swift kick in the ass for me!" Juri said.

"Return safely, please." Allison said.

"Do not worry Siege, we shall defend the Core with our life!" Akuma shouted.

"Nobody's getting through here!" Charizard shouted.

"You can count on that!" Keldeo, Gaia, RazorFury, and Sylph said at once.

"We won't let you guys down!" Chara exclaimed.

Richard and Siege only smiled, as the four begin to enter the portal.

"By the way, Elena..." Richard said. "Mind if you tell me what you and Alexandria did up in the afterlife?"

"Of course." Elena replied.

Soon the four of them are in, and the portal that Vai made has began to close.

* * *

 **Siege: Finally, after so many years, I have Alexandria back…**

 **Alexandria: It's good to be back with you Siege.**

 **Elena: I'm back, Richard~ And this time, I'm here to stay!**

 **Richard: Welcome back, my perky companion. I will make sure that you will never have to feel death again.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	8. Bring on the Wrath!

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! Now confirmed that Elena and Alexandria have returned, they head to Asura's Wrath during his battle with the Gohmas and the Deva's army, but the Darkness also is joining in on the battle.**

 **Disclaimer: Richard and Elena belong to Xovercreator. I own Siege and Alexandria. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

Siege, Alexandria, Richard, and Elena exit the portal to find themselves in a snowy mountainous area. Siege spots Asura, as he is confronting a woman and her baby.

"There's Asura!" Siege said.

"Ok, but who's the girl he's with?" Alexandria questioned.

"If I'm correct here, Asura should assume that this woman resembles his own daughter, Mithra." Richard answered. "And the Gohma are incoming."

"She doesn't look like that she'll be fine in a battle near her." Elena added. "We should try and keep her safe with our protection."

Then, three Lesser Howler Gohmas surround the woman and her baby, as Asura begins to growl, preparing to fight.

"Shit! We gotta help her!" Siege shouted.

"Then do it!" Alexandria said. "I'll assist you!"

"Got it!" Richard said, as he then summoned a silver great-sword.

"Let's give them a beating they'll never come back from!" Elena roared, as yellow armoured boots appear on her feet, with several disc blades equipped around the sole of the boots, and they have electric decals on them.

Then, a prompt appeared on screen to press the A button at the right time. (Note: Xbox button presses are being used.)

Siege, Alexandria, Richard, and Elena charged.

Press X! Perfect timing!

Siege hits the Gohma that lunged at the woman with a Shoryuken. Richard, Alexandria, and Elena landed next to Siege.

Richard then looks at Asura, with a strict glare, as Elena and Alexandria began to battle the oncoming wave of Gohma creatures.

"Know this, divine being. I and my friends are only doing this for the sake of protecting others." Richard told Asura in a serious tone. "If you wish to protect these two, then we'll have to work together. I will not do harm to anyone here, as long as you promise not to harm us. Is this not a fair deal?"

Asura only glares back at Richard, before letting out a growl, and then letting out a 'Hmph', and then coming down to fight the Gohma.

"Very well. You will not be betrayed, I assure you." Richard said, before he turns back to the horde, and began to cleave them with his greatsword.

Soon enough, the Primary Howler, who is the lead of the Lesser Howler Gohma Pack, manages to take opportunity within the chaos to steal the woman and the baby, only to be found by Richard, Siege and Asura.

"GIVE HER BACK, YOU DAMN APE!" Richard and Siege both shouted with anger, as the trio began to chase the Primary Howler through the tunnels of the mountains.

As Asura began to fire his blasts, Richard was firing streams of danmaku slashes through each swing of his blade, while Siege was continuously firing rapid Hadokens, which manage to slow the Primary Howler slowly, for the three of them to deal massive damage on the Gohma creature before it regains its speed. They also manage to dodge every single fireball that the Primary Howler throws at them in a attempt to slow them down.

Soon enough, Richard manages to catch up to the Primary Howler, which turns its head at Richard.

Press Y! Perfect!

Richard soon thrusts a strong lariat on the ape's head, sending it out of the tunnel, and over the fence, where a large temple training ground is. Asura sees that the Howler has dropped the woman and her baby, and soon dashes off the tunnel.

Press B! Perfect!

Asura manages to catch the baby, and land on the ground slowly enough, as Richard, Siege, Alexandria and Elena have managed to reach the ground, as they see that there are a group of people being pursued by Gohma, as they speak in a foreign language that even Richard cannot understand, as they see a man praying in the same language, before being crushed under the foot of a turtle-like Gohma Squasher, which roars shortly after.

"Son of a..." Richard hissed in rage. "When I get my hands on Vlitra, I'm going to give it the most painful headache that it will ever have."

"I won't forgive them for this..." Siege growled. "They will pay for what they did..."

Elena only silently readies herself, as Alexandria does the same.

Soon they rush into battle, as Richard and Elena battle the Gohma Squasher. Richard manages to get a few hits, while avoiding every attempt that the turtle creature uses to crush him under its feet, before Richard manages to drop the sword, and grab the foot, before flicking it up, and then slamming his broadsword into the head of the creature, causing it to roar in pain.

"Guess I'm no longer the same trainer that you think that depends on you, eh Elena?" Richard said.

"Even if you depended on me, I would never complain. because your dependence on me is what made me strong, and what made me even stronger when I was training myself up in the afterlife, in case if I would be brought back." Elena replied.

Richard only smiles at this.

"Truly someone who remains a loyal friend, even after death." Richard stated.

"And I'll show you my new powers here!" Elena exclaimed, before raising into the skies. "LIGHTNING SPLITTER!"

Press B! Perfect!

Soon she kick downs on the head on the Gohma with such speed, that the blades slice through the head of the Gohma, defeating it, as it begins to wilt away in flames, leaving no corpses.

"Wow... You really have grown, Elena, in strength and mind." Richard complimented her.

"You're welcome, Richard."

Soon enough, Siege and Alexandria manage to finish off what remains of the Gohma with Asura, as the frightened villagers walk out of their hiding places, while giving thanks in their own language, as they all, even the woman with the baby, all bow before the five of them.

"This is pathetic..." Asura grumbled.

"It's not pathetic, if we have done a great deed in front of them. That is why they bow to us: We saved them from a creature so horrifying that they were forced to hide with utter fear." Richard replied.

"That's right. It's not just because they revere us that they bow, Asura." Siege added. "It's because they also partially fear us for our immense power."

Asura then turns to Siege, before then grabbing him by the collar, and bringing him close to his face.

"And who are you, to know my name like that?" Asura threatened him. "Are you one of those back-stabbing Deities's agents? Because I will bury you all, if you dare try to provoke me."

"Now you listen here, Asura-" Siege began but stopped when Richard approached.

Richard then puts a hand, before slowly pulling Asura's hand off Siege.

"We aren't. We too, are divine beings like you, Asura, but we do not seek to bow down to Deus as much as you do." Richard answered back. "And we too, seek to prevent the Gohma from doing as they please, just because someone incurred their wrath, as the collective will of the planet."

Asura soon calms down, before looking at Richard with a hateful glare.

"Fine. You proven to be no threat to me or anyone here. But if that changes, I will not hesitate to kill you all without a thought." Asura warned Richard.

"I assume so, Asura, God of Wrath." Richard replied.

When Asura was out of range of hearing, Siege tapped Richard on the shoulder and said, "What's his problem, Richard? Was it mainly because of losing Mithra and Durga?"

"Mostly, plus how Asura has been betrayed by the people he once stood alongside." Richard whispered back. "Both things give him enough reason to show a lot of distrust, and have a great thirst for vengeance in repayment for what has happened to him."

Before the conversation could continue further, there is the sound of engines, as one of the Septentrion, the Phecda, descends from the skies, with many other Nirvana fleet ships, all belonging to the Deities' Shinkoku Army, before multiple drop pods are ejected from the Phecda, and release a sizable force of Doji foot-soldiers, several Taison Commanders and Rasho Captains, and a large engine-like device with a green ring on it.

"This is madness!" Asura said.

"It is." Richard replied stoically back, as the villagers then began to move forward, and kneel before the Shinkoku army force.

"Can it get any crazier than this?" Siege asked.

"If it can, I'd hate to see it." Alexandria replied.

Soon enough, a old man, who is on a stick, sitting cross-legged, that is rolled along by a divine wheel, and wearing a divine cape and having a golden sphere in replacement of his right eye, with a long white beard, and hair styled to look like fringes on either side of his head, leaving a large bald line across the centre of his head, appeared in front of them.

"So this is the reason for the unusual concentration of Mantra in these parts." The man spoke. "How disappointing."

"Hmph... If it isn't the Deity of Sloth himself, Kalrow." Richard growled.

"Who are you exactly, boy? I did not planned for your appearance. You and three other signatures appeared to have enough Mantra power within you to fuel our Great Rebirth." Kalrow questioned him.

Richard simply pointed his blade up at the demi-god.

"My name is of no importance. And of no importance is your presence and business here." Richard replied coldly back.

"You dare talk back to a Deity, young one? Your impudence knows no bounds." Kalrow said.

"Impudence? I beg to differ, we're anything but impudent. We haven't even shown out true power yet, and we're not afraid to reveal it." Siege said sternly.

"I dare to do that, and I dare to shield these people, who are innocent. You will not take my power, nor will you absorb their souls for your perverted wishes." Richard retorted back. "And what are you going to do, Kalrow, send your army at me? Let me tell you a little fact that you should account for: At full power, not even the combined powers of the Seven Deities will be able to match our power."

Kalrow only laughs at this.

"And only you four mere mortal beings, and a worthless god?" Kalrow asked with a snide tone. "It matters not. I'm here to collect souls. I'll turn a blind eye to you, but next time we meet, that power in you is mine."

"Oh, Kalrow, we are not just mortal beings. We are mortal beings, WITH THE POWERS OF GODS AND MORE!" Siege shouted in determination.

"I'm not going anywhere. These people respect us more than you do, so hell be damned if they will listen to you, after we save them from the Gohma." Richard said.

"Then we shall see." Kalrow smirked, before he then proceeded to straighten up. "Mortals! The Gohma have defiled your land. Before your tarnished souls fall to Naraka, I shall guide you to Heaven."

Kalrow signals for one of the Doji to activate the machine, as the green ring on it glows, and it spins to life, and the villagers soon rush in front of it.

"No... Don't! It's a lie! They're not bringing you to Heaven, they're collecting your souls!" Siege desperately tried to convince the villagers. "Don't you get it, there is no such thing as Heaven, because they perverted it, listen to m-"

Richard stops Siege, with a gesture.

"It's no use, Siege. They cannot understand it, and Kalrow has won by using actions and their blind faith to win them over." Richard told Siege.

Soon enough, the Taisons then began to move over to the praying villagers, before crushing them in various ways, as their dead bodies leave behind blue wisps of energy that combine to form a large blue energy cross, which is absorbed into the device that was activated.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" Asura yelled.

"I need not to explain our ways to the fallen, and the mortal." Kalrow replied back. "A monkey like you would never understand anyway."

Asura only begins to shake in rage, as he prepares his fist.

Press B!

Asura charges at Kalrow, only to hit air, as Kalrow is only a hologram.

"What could you accomplish by hurting us?" Kalrow taunted. "Enjoy your new lease on life. You won't have it for long. And your powers will be mine, mortal beings."

Kalrow's hologram then disappears, as the heroes prepare their weapons, and one of the Taisons march over to the woman and the baby, before raising a fist to crush them, only for the fist to be blocked by Asura.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asura said.

Push the Left Joystick to the right!

Asura pushes the Taison away, before Richard appears in front of the Taison.

Push both Joysticks to the right! Perfect!

Richard then slices through the neck of the being, as its head falls off, and it disappears in a yellowish light.

"I will not stand for this." Asura growled. "Your lives... will end here!"

Soon a Taison stomps over to Asura.

"Surrender your soul to us." The Taison spoke in a semi-mechanical voice, before moving its arm into a Buddhist hand-sign of salvation "It must be saved."

Elena then kicks the Taison in the head with a fast flying kick, sending it into a wall.

"Oh shut up, you piece of golden shitty scrap." Elena hissed. "I'll send you all to 'Naraka', and even worse, to HELL!"

"Fuck you all. If you want power, I'll give you it. IN THE FORM OF A BLADE!" Richard swore, as he dashed towards the crowd of enemies.

"I'm tired of this, PREPARE TO FEEL THE FURY OF RAGNELL!" Siege shouted as he prepared to finish off the Taison before it got another chance to attack.

Press A! Perfect!

Siege charges at the Taison.

Push both Joysticks to the right! Perfect!

Siege slices the Taison in half.

Push both Joysticks down! Perfect!

Siege slices the Taison in half again as the Taison is now dead.

Richard then slices through a Rasho Captain mid-dash, and then swings his blade around to take down many of the Doji in the forces, without any of them even having the time to counter-attack.

"Damn Richard, how powerful can you get?" Siege asked his friend.

"I haven't even used a single form yet, and I have about seven tiers of forms. The Qi Tian Da Sheng transfomation has already qualified to be my second-last tier transformation." Richard replied, as he continued to fight the Shinkoku Army. "All in all, I haven't taken them seriously yet."

Siege nods then turns to Asura.

"And might I add this isn't even our full power, Asura? We haven't even begun to use the full extent of our power." Siege said to the God of Wrath before he was caught off guard by another Rasho Captain.

Press Y! Perfect!

Siege turns around and blocks the Rasho Captain.

Press X, X, Push the left Joystick to the left, push the right Joystick to the right, and press Y! All commands inputted!

Siege pushes the captain off him, then proceeds to slice the Rasho left, right, and finish with a strong Shoryuken.

Siege then notices Super powerful Darkness forces coming in.

"SHIT! INCOMING DARKNESS!" Siege said. "AND THEY'RE PRETTY POWERFUL TOO!"

Siege then smirks as he turns back to Asura.

"This form I'm about to show you still isn't the full extent of my power, just as a warning." Siege said.

Push both Joysticks down! Perfect!

Push left Joystick left and right Joystick right! Perfect!

Siege roars as he transforms. He is now revealed to have red hair with a red godly aura as the name of the transformation appears on the screen.

Super Saiyan God Siege

"COME ON BITCHES! SHOW ME WHAT YA GOT!" Siege yelled. However, Siege noticed Alexandria getting closer to Elena.

"Elena, you ready? For our friendship transformation?" Alexandria asked her friend.

"Oh hell yes, let's do it!" Elena whooped.

Push both Joysticks down! Perfect!

Alexandria and Elena stabilize themselves for the massive power boost coming to them.

Push left Joystick to the left and Push the right Joystick to the right! Perfect!

Alexandria and Elena roared as they transformed. The only major change was that Alexandria now had electricity sparking all around her and Elena now had a psychic power aura.

Electric Alexandria and Psychic Elena

"Whaddya think, Siege?" Alexandria asked her trainer.

Siege whistled in impression.

"Damn, you have changed Alexandria." Siege said to his Gardevoir.

"How's this, Richard?" Elena asked her trainer.

"Absolutely beautiful. Looks like you have mastered the use of Synergy Energy up there, I guess." Richard replied. "But still that's what I expected of you."

Richard then turns to Asura.

"Now, it's time that I show off my own transformation, Asura. This may look a bit familiar to you." Richard said, as he crossed his arms.

Push the left joystick to the left and the right joystick to the right, then press X,Y,X,Y,A! All commands inputted!

Richard is then engulfed in a red pillar of light, and it soon dissipates to reveal a red-eyed Richard, with red hair, and his weapon is changed into a large scythe, covered in a aura of orange flames, with large shark-tooth like spikes on the blade. He also has a golden ancient ring halo, with several divine marking on it, and the kanji of 'Saint' being visible in the centre of the ring in red energy.

Richard (Ares Fusion + Saint Aura)

"Wow! That's even more cooler than what you looked before, Richard!" Elena complimented Richard.

"Thanks, now... how about we show Asura we mean business." Richard said, before charging.

Press Left Trigger! Perfect!

Richard then disappears in a flash of energy, before appearing in the middle of the swarm of Darkness, as the minions attack him from various directions.

Keep Pressing X! Perfect!

Richard begins to continually slice through every enemy that tries to approach, bisecting them with each swing of his scythe, as the remains burn from the fire of the scythe, before a larger Darkness creature, having the form of a Beowulf Grimm from RWBY, appears behind Richard, raising a claw to smash Richard.

Press Y at the exact moment! Perfect!

Richard then parries the claw with the face of his scythe, as Richard then concentrates, as the flames on the scythe turn blue.

Twist both joysticks around clockwise! Perfect!

Richard then swings a full revolution with his blade, cutting every enemy around him, including the larger Darkness Beowulf.

Soon enough, Richard bangs the pole of his scythe on the ground, as blue fissures appear around him, and erupt into walls of blue fire that incinerate the remaining Darkness, as Richard simply walks away, and looks at the group.

"Sorry, Siege, but you had your fun, when you annihilated the other group." Richard spoke with a cool tone.

"No problem. I was pretty much expecting you to show off your skills there." Siege replied.

Richard only puts a hand on his head with disappointment, before looking at Asura.

"Okay, since the village is now safe, would you like to know the story behind this unknown force now, as we take to the skies, or would you like to know it after you give Kalrow what he deserves?" Richard asked.

"I rather you tell me everything now, and you will not withhold anything from me, you understand!?" Asura said.

"I don't plan on hiding anything, Asura." Richard replied, as he then looked at the woman and the baby, as Elena assured them that she will help them.

"You let me handle Kalrow. His head is mine, after all he has done to turn his back on our once-true morals." Asura told Richard.

"Go ahead, but I suggest hurrying up." Richard responded, pointing to somewhere near the fleet. "There's Gohma, and the Darkness that Siege has pointed out, coming at Kalrow. Seems like you'll have to be fast if you're going to take the honour of killing Kalrow."

Press the left joystick to the right! Perfect!

Soon the five of them rush, as they soon take flight, with Richard summoning a red version of his own wings, Elena's boots sparking with energy, as she left trails of energy behind her boots, which are giving her the ability of flight, Alexandria using a modified version of her psychic powers to form a moving platform that helps her move to the skies, Siege flying with the use of Ki, and Asura using his fists to push himself up into the skies above the ground, as they fly above the fleet.

True to Richard's words, The Shinkoku Army fleet has already begun to engage a swarm of flying stinger-like Gohma Stingers of varying sizes, from a size of a car to the size of a house, and some of the larger fish-like Gohma Gliders, and two large colossal Gohma Lashers, and a large Gohma carrier, covering most of the skies, while ejecting ground-based Gohma to raze the ships. The Darkness have purple portals, with several darker copies of aerial units from both of the forces appearing from them, and a large red futuristic-fighter with a black chassis and a red tinted-glass cockpit. All three forces are engaging with each other, with fires and explosions blotting most of the skies out.

Richard soon pales at the sight of the fighter, as he knows who was in there.

"Siege, we have to help Asura fast, now." Richard called out him. "Lingyue is here, and he's leading the Darkness here."

"I understand. I'll deal with him if we do run into him, but we need to first whittle the enemy forces down." Siege said.

"Good point." Richard replied, as they soon rushed down to face the Shinkoku Army fleet, as they rained attacks down on whatever enemy was in their way, with Elena and Alexandria using stronger versions of their various Pokemon moves, Richard firing blue beams of energy that pierce through the enemies, Siege firing super-charged ki blasts, and Asura firing his energy fists.

"So to tell you what we meant by the Darkness, they're much more worse than the Gohma and the Deities combined." Richard explains. "Their only purpose is to bring all of existence to nothingness. But their actions are far more despicable than their own goals. In order to destroy a universe, they need to extinguish at least one concept belonging to the universe, such as hope itself. In your world's case, all it takes is your death, Asura, because you are the true Destructor, and your death will only leave the universe vulnerable to destroy. They have done so many horrifying things that even Deus would not dare to use the Darkness for his own goals. The forces are lead by Darkness Generals, two of them that I have met."

"I see... So they are a much more darker version of Deus's goals. Deus only seeks to purify the Earth, but your enemies seek to wipe existence. I will not stand for this. If there is a moment I can help, I will not shy away from helping you to defeat them." Asura replied.

"I understand. I will not let them lay a finger on the people, nor will they touch Mithra." Richard answered back.

Soon they breach through the roof of a Nirvana ship, and they soon see a screen appear with Kalrow on it.

"I have you now..." Kalrow spoke as he began to lift his hand for a order.

"Roger! All ships, commence Exorcism!" The Machination Troop Operator Kageboshs beside Kalrow began to relay their orders through intricate motions, as all the available ships that have not been engaged soon turned to fire their weapons on the ship that Richard, Siege, Asura, Elena and Alexandria was on.

"Oh crap! Brace!" Richard called out, as he then saw the weapons fire.

"HOLY SHIT!" Siege cursed.

The blows hit the ship, however, the ship is not completely destroyed, and they are unscathed from the attack.

"I'm not the one who started this fire..." Asura spoke in a hateful tone.

"No, but it will burn you all to ashes." Kalrow replied, as he then relayed another order through his Kagebosh units.

"All ships! Commence Purification!" The Kageboshs commanded again, as the ships released fighters to engage them.

Richard however, had enough of this, as evident on the pissed expression on his face.

"I have had enough of your annoyances, Kalrow..." Richard hissed.

Push the right joystick up! Perfect!

Richard then pulls out a red metallic and circular amulet with a prismatic diamond in the middle of it, as energy began to gather on it.

Press X repeatedly! Perfect!

"Eat this!" Richard spoke. "DECLARE SPELL: ANGER SIGN 'BLOODY ROAR'!"

Richard then fired from the amulet, a red beam that is 10 times larger than him, as it is aimed at the Phecda.

However, as Richard fired his beam, the bottom compartment of the Phecda opened to reveal a large beam cannon, as it then fired a blue beam much larger than Richard's beam.

"What!?" Richard said, as he is flinching, while trying to keep the beam strong. "Siege! I need help here!"

"Got it! Here you go!" Siege replied.

Push both Joysticks down! Perfect!

Push both Joysticks left, then press X,Y,B,X,X! All commands inputted!

"GOD… KAMEHAMEHA!" Siege shouted.

"Goddamnit... Asura, guess we have to rely on you." Richard said. "Protect us, while we try to survive this beam, and create a opening big enough for us to enter the Phecda, and get Kalrow!"

"Fine. Don't you dare falter." Asura growled back, as he then began to take down every fighter that the ships try to send at them.

Richard and Siege, soon manage to gather enough power to send the beam into the Phecda, as a hole appeared in the hull of the ship.

"Now's the time, let's go!" Richard said.

"Right Richard!" Alexandria said.

"URA!" Siege shouted in his war cry.

They take off the ship, just as soon as it finally exploded from the damage it recieved, and enter through the hole, and find themselves in a hangar, with Kalrow's voice being heard through the ship.

"You damned wretches! I have no time to deal with you, not with the Gohma in front of us, and especially with this mysterious force that is dominating this battle!" Kalrow spat.

"Destroy the traitor! Punish him!" The Kageboshs ordered, as troops began to appear, with a dual-wielding Taison leading them.

"Foolish assholes." Siege said.

"Elena and I got this one! Let's go, Elena!"

"Got it! Sync with me nice and well, Alexandria!"

Push both Joysticks up! Perfect!

Elena and Alexandria jump into the air.

Press Y at the right moment! Perfect!

"PSYCHIC ELECTRIC SPLITTER!" Alexandria and Elena shouted as Alexandria brought her fist down and Elena brought her foot down. Upon contact with the ground, a wave of psychic-electric energy blasted the enemies, killing them all, including the Taison.

"How powerful did you two get in heaven?" Siege questioned the duo.

"And that combined attack... I doubt you two are just mere friends." Richard stated.

"Let's just say, Elena and I spent a ton of time training with each other in heaven." Alexandria responded.

"And we have been training together, eating together, and hell, not to be rude, but we also slept close to each other." Elena said. "So that's why we're the best of the best as the resurrected female Pokemon duo."

Richard laughs at this heartily.

"Never thought that my dear Elena would earn a friend as dear as Alexandria. I would have absolutely no problems with it." Richard replied with a smile.

Soon they began to rush through the entire hangar, and through many doors, while fighting off many of the forces stationed in the ship.

"This is a walk in the park, right Siege?" Richard asked.

"Definitely. I would say that with these forms, we're on par with the other forces in terms of power." Siege answered back.

"Of course, I haven't even gotten serious against them, with Alexandria!" Elena boasted.

Soon they enter a large station in the ship, where a much larger Taison unit has risen up, and then collected his equally large mortar gun, as soon as drones in the ship began to gather here, and the Taison began to fire on them, dropping explosive mortars everywhere with each salvo.

"A Taison Nyudo Colonel!?" Richard exclaimed. "This isn't your normal Taison, Siege. These guys aren't jokes considering their firepower with that huge mortar gun of theirs."

"Tell me about it! I think that it'll only get harder as it goes!" Siege replied back.

"Allow me to handle this!" Richard said, before he then skidded to a stop.

Press the Left Trigger! Perfect!

Richard then teleports, before appearing above the Taison, before he then raises his fists, as they suddenly began to spark red electric energy.

Press the Y button in time! Perfect!

"I'll smash you to smithereens!" Richard cried out, as his eyes flashed a deep hue of red, as he then smashes his arms down at such a speed on the Taison Nyudo's head, that he breaks the platform.

He then sends the mechanical being through the bowels of the ship, with Richard holding it's head down with both hands, as he was smiling crazily.

"Grind, bitch, grind!" Richard laughed out, as the Taison surfed into platoons of enemies in his way.

Soon enough, the Taison stopped just short of a door, its head being almost completely grinded to pieces, before the destroyed being disappeared, as Siege, Asura, Elena and Alexandria managed to catch up to him.

Richard then charges up a fist, before breaking through the door, and finding himself in the Mantra Chamber of the ship, with many tubes containing flowing energy from the souls the Deities have reaped.

"See this... Asura... this is why I fight." Richard spoke. "I don't want the precious souls of humans to be converted into expendable energy for arrogant gods. Mantra originates from life, and so it is by taking life that they seek to gain Mantra."

"Kalrow... You son of a bitch!" Asura spat out with utter fury.

Another squad of soldiers enter the room, with a Taison and countless Doji, and even a few Kageboshs, who summon orbs to attack the heroes.

However, Elena simply stepped back, before clearing them with a horizontal sweep of his legs, which turned into a blade of electric energy, that cut every enemy apart, and even the door to the next area.

"Wow! Now that was bad-ass!" Richard complimented Elena.

Asura only scoffs, before entering the next area, where they find themselves on a service elevator platform to the bridge.

As they waited for their destination, they fought countless waves of enemies that are desperately trying to stop them from reaching Kalrow, only to be either kicked off by Elena, pushed off by Alexandria, cut to pieces by Richard, beaten down by Siege, or blown apart by Asura.

However, Asura, having taken enough, managed to grab a Taison, and did the same thing as Richard did to the larger Taison Nyudo, and broke a hole through the shaft to the bridge, where they see that the Kageboshs on the bridge have been annihilated by a person who looked like Richard, although his hair and eyes were dark purple, and his hair was formed in a feathered hair-style.

He wore a dark purple version of Dage's Legion Champion Armor, without the helmet, and he wielded a one-handed cleaver that was almost as tall as his body on his left hand, and the handle was blood-red, with many ancient runes written in white all over it, and the blade was contorted into many hooks and teeth on one side, and a sharp edge on the other, making it a weapon of insanity and darkness.

The Richard look-a-like and Kalrow were confronting each other, as Richard only gasped.

"You are quite stupid to come here, mortal. If you really are the leader of this unknown force, then perhaps you are asking for your death." Kalrow taunted the copy of Richard. "You will die with this ship, and your forces will die with you."

Kalrow then disappears, being revealed to be a hologram, before the ship began to rock heavily, as fires began to sprout everywhere, and the copy then turned around.

"Well, well, if it isn't Richard, and the soldier who plays god?" The boy taunted in a mocking voice. "Have you come here to watch this universe come to an end?"

"You..." Richard hissed with anger, as he brandished his scythe with white knuckles. "Why are you here, Lingyue?"

"Oh, you know the answer as much as I do." Lingyue replied, before pointing to Asura. "I'm here to do two, actually no, three things. One is to erase this universe after I kill Asura, and two, kill same person to deny you a chance to get a worthy ally, and three... I have my chance to collect your head, and make you suffer..."

Elena only prepares to fight, as the others do the same.

"Asura, this fight is ours. You need to find Kalrow. He won't be far, and he will be in a escape pod. Finish him, while we deal with this person." Richard spoke.

Asura only nodded his consent, before jumping through the ship, after Kalrow.

"How noble." Lingyue commented with a sarcastic tone. "You plan to set the canon timeline, so that I can't do anything. As much as I love to stop Asura and slay him... I'll get a much better outcome if I kill you first to prevent you form meddling in my affairs."

Lingyue then proceeds to monologue.

Siege interrupts him.

"You know, you might fight better IF YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Siege said in rage, "And play God? Pssh… I'M MORE OF A GOD THAN YOU ARE!"

"Nice try, but what are you going to do, turn Super Saiyan God and beat me?" Lingyue mocked. "Please, with this kind of power, you're doing something similar to only bashing your head to a brick wall. A utterly hopeless and predictable outcome."

"Oh really? Then let me show you, and all of you, my true power, and prepare, to tremble with fear!" Siege said.

Push both Joysticks down! Perfect!

Press A, X, Y, Left Trigger, X, B, Y, Right Trigger, Right Bumper, and push both Joysticks down three times! All commands inputted!

Siege begins powering up as his level skyrockets to even higher than Asura's strongest form, as his clothing and hair becomes white as his eyes become red. The name of Siege's most powerful transformation to date appears on the screen.

Ultra Saiyan Siege

"Behold, Lingyue. What you see before you is not a Super Saiyan. No. I have far exceeded that. Far exceeded the Saiyan Elites, and far exceeded the Saiyan Gods. I, the mighty universal warrior Siege, am the very first ULTRA SAIYAN!" Siege shouts.

"My God… Siege… Wha-… How…" Alexandria stutters as she tries to find words.

"Mother of god... Siege, did you just... go beyond Saiyan God form?" Richard stuttered at this.

"Holy shit! Now that's real power! I sure don't want to be at the receiving end of that!" Elena cried out.

"What... You... You... How did you manage to exceed the limits of a Saiyan!?" Lingyue replied with fear, as he tries to stay sadistic and calm. "You can't possibly exceed even Goku!"

"I see that fear in your eye, Lingyue, there's no denying it. Leave Lingyue to me, Richard. This asshole is about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter." Siege said with total hatred in his voice. Ever since he first met Lingyue, he absolutely despised him beyond reasoning.

"NO! I WILL NOT FEAR YOU! YOU WILL DIE, AND THE DARKNESS WILL BE THE VICTOR OF THIS BATTLE! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PATHETIC BEING WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE THE DARKNESS!" Lingyue shouted with complete anger.

Press Y! Perfect!

Siege charged as he and Lingyue began clashing. The power of the shockwaves could be felt all through the ship. Siege end Lingyue continued to clash.

Rapidly press X! Perfect!

The clashing paused as Lingyue got a good hit on Siege.

"Fall! FALL!" Lingyue raged.

Rapidly Press X! Perfect!

Siege then got a good hit on Lingyue.

Rapidly press X! Perfect!

The clashing went back and forth. Until finally, Siege found an opening.

"EAT THIS!" Siege shouted.

Press Y! Perfect!

Siege hit Lingyue with the Shinryuken.

Press B! Perfect!

Siege began charging up an Ultra Hadoken.

Rapidly press B! Perfect!

Lingyue could only watch as Siege charged up the move of Lingyue's demise.

"Oh fuck…" was all Lingyue could say.

Siege smirked.

Press B at the right time! Perfect timing!

"ULTRA… HADOKEN!" Siege shouted as he shot the pure white Hadoken at Lingyue.

Lingyue let out a final scream of agony as he fell, defeated, and nearly dead, but not yet.

Siege then turned to Richard.

"He's yours now, Richard. Do what you wish." Siege simply said.

"Gladly." Richard spoke, before he then slowly stepped to a utterly battered Lingyue.

"You... Have you come to mock me?" Lingyue replied, before laughing weakly. "You think this changes things. I will be back, no matter what you do, because I am not something that exists, but something that is created from the Supreme... I will crush you all next time, especially you, Ultra Saiyan... Once I gain more power, I will pay you back thousand-fold for this, and make you suffer forever!"

"Is that so?" Richard, before he then prepared to transform. "You see, Siege is not the only one who has gone beyond power limits. Even I have. Allow me to show you."

Press both joysticks up, up, down, down, then flick them in opposite directions, press both bumper buttons, both trigger buttons, then press Y,B,A,X, and then press X twice! All commands inputted!

Soon the kanji of the title 'Great Sage, Equal of Heaven', appear above Richard's head in golden metal letters, and his form begins to change, as he now wears a coat that is almost similar to Yukimura Sanada's from Sengoku Basara, except the coat is entirely black, with a glowing chi symbol embedded on the back of the coat, and Richard now has the Ruyi Jingu Bang sheathed behind his back, but also it sparks with primordial energy, and his aura becomes a bright silver.

Qi Tian Da Sheng Richard (The Great Heavenly Sage)

"You call that a form with power... Hahaha..." Lingyue laughed. "How pathetic... All you have is a black coat, and a weak divine weapon."

"Is that so?" Richard said, before he then kicks Lingyue into the air, with such force that the body of the Darkness General is knocked into the stratosphere.

Soon Richard then dashes into the skies with unparalleled speed, before then stopping beside a floating Lianyue, and pulling back a fist.

Press every button that shows on the screen!

Soon, one by one, rings of B buttons appear on screen, and with each ring cleared showing that Richard's fist is gathering rainbow energy, as it soon begins to grow and grow, before the rainbow aura covers his fist.

"EAT THIS!" Richard exclaimed

Push the left joystick up, and then the right joystick to the right, and then press X,A,X,A,B,Y,B,Y, and then press the right trigger! All commands inputted.

"GREAT HEAVENLY SAGE BREAKER!" Richard roared, as he slams his fist into Lingyue's gut, who spits out blood, before there is a huge blast of air, as the blow breaks the sound barrier easily, as Lingyue is sent into space.

In a different place...

As Olga, one of the Seven Deities stands watch in the construction of the Karma Fortress in space, on her Septentrion, the Alioth.

'Soon, with the Brahmastra, we will purge all the Gohma filth, and become the revered beings of Gaia!' Olga thought with a smile.

Before she could take another thought, soon enough, there is a large shockwave, as every ship in her fleet is shook apart, and she is rocked.

"What!? What has happened!? Status report!" Olga demanded.

"My lady... There was a projectile that was flying at a speed beyond light, and it hit the Karma Fortress, causing severe damage!" One of her Kageboshs replied to her.

With pure rage, she grabs the head of the reporting Kagebosh, and crushed it to pieces.

'Damn you, Asura! Even when you're far, you still interfere with our plans!' Olga fumed.

Back with the heroes...

Richard then dusted off his hands off, as he is met by a shocked Elena and Alexandria on the ground, while Siege only smiled. Asura was indifferent, having no interest.

"And that's how I dealt with him, Siege. Since you decided to be flashy with your ultimate form. I decided that I deserve equal rights to give Lingyue a crushing end." Richard said. "It's won't be long when he'll be torn apart by the speed of which he is knocked at."

Siege only smiles.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you and I both just wrecked that motherfucker. He deserved everything he got from that." Siege said.

"What... Even you have become as strong as Siege right now!?" Elena sputtered.

"I… I… What…. How… You… You two are… Godlike beings…" Alexandria could only say.

"Of course." Richard smirked. "What, you think that being a multiversal saviour, that I would not be a few steps within Siege? Siege got this form from training, but my Qi Tian Da Sheng is not merely a form, but a form that can evolve into many more, depending on my selections."

Soon Richard then falls to his knees.

"Damn... I'm all out of energy. Guess that move of mine took out more than I expected." Richard huffed, as he returned back to his normal base form. "How are you even still powered-up like this, Siege? You had been in a transformation as long as me, before you turned to Ultra Saiyan. Aren't you exhausted?"

"Exhausted? Pssh…. I haven't even broken a sweat. Wanna know how? Training. Over the years of my training, I have trained hard enough to where I can keep a newly acquired form for at least a day during the first transformation, and after that, I can hold that transformation for weeks and possibly months before growing tired. This isn't the first time I've gone Ultra Saiyan, so I'm not gonna be changing back to normal anytime soon. And that's a good thing, because you're gonna have to be protected while you recover." Siege explained.

"Oh come on..." Richard whined at this. "You mean that you can hold that form as long as Goku can hold his Super Saiyan Form? Aye... You're right about training, Siege. I did train with the other forms, but this is only the second time I acquired this form. And there's also the fact that I realized the Qi Tian Da Sheng form has restraints as well. That's why I said it could evolve. Before, I was tapping into the first evolution of the Qi Tian Da Sheng form, and not merely the regular form that we fought the gods in that other universe with. That may be the reason why I'm exhausted, because of the increased energy consumption rate of using a higher level of the form. You're a tempered soldier with hellish training, and I'm only just merely immortal with sufficient training to make me strong enough to be useful to the multiverse. So I have far to go to get to your level. But don't be expecting to be babysitting me more than I take care of you. If I'm going to beat the Darkness, I'm going to have to get as strong as you. I wonder if we fought in our strongest forms, who would win? I would say you, but then again, I might surprise myself by breaking my own limits, and flipping the situation over."

The portal back to the Core opened.

"Huh, never mind, guess it's time to head back." Siege said.

As a sign of respect since Asura didn't like to be bowed to, Siege simply walked over and offered a handshake.

"It was truly an honor to fight alongside you, Asura." Siege said.

"And it is a great help that you have given. Not only did you manage to save many lives, but you have assisted me in defeating one of the Deities." Asura replied, with a thin and rare smile. "If you come back here, then it would be also an honour to fight alongside you."

"Don't worry, we'll return here in time, and help you in your quest." Richard said.

Elena and Alexandria then slings Richard over their shoulders as they enter the portal home.

* * *

 **Siege: AW HELL YEAH! I feel SO much better after giving that Lingyue an ass-kicking!**

 **Alexandria: Come on, Siege, admit it, Elena and I are a power packed duo.**

 **Elena: Yeah! I mean, didn't you see how I sweeped the waves of enemies with my moves?**

 **Richard: Alright, you all, that's enough. I still need to recover, and I might need to request the Creator to give me a training dimension where I can train my newest form to perfection. This may be prideful and arrogant, but I ain't going to let Siege pull my weight every time I fight something that is hard to beat.**

 **Siege25: Yeah guys, jeez. Calm down. 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	9. Vengeance Has Been Served

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! Siege requests that Richard, who is now healed, be the only one to come with him to the Sonic universe as Sonic. exe is preparing to kill Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles before killing off all the Sonic universe.**

 **Disclaimer: Xovercreator owns Richard. I own Siege and Flandra. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

Siege and Richard exit the portal into Sonic's universe as they see red all around.

"So why only me, Siege?" Richard asked Siege.

Siege's tone had darkened ever since they first found out about the threat, which was Sonic. exe, and Siege's most hated enemy.

"I only want you around because you and I can handle this guy, plus you'll be the only one in danger. I don't want a ton of my friends around for this guy to kill." Siege said.

"Siege, ever since we heard about Sonic. exe resurfacing as a threat, your tone has darkened extremely. Care to explain why?" Richard asked. This caused them to stop as Siege stopped and turned to his friend.

"You want to know? Then I shall tell you." Siege said as he began to recall a memory that was worse than his brother's death.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Siege, Alexandria, and a female Typhlosion dressed in a black bra along with blue jeans shorts and black boots, along with hair similar to Sunset Shimmer's, but with no ponytail and less curvy, with blue eyes, stood bloody and beaten as they were fighting Sonic. exe._

" _Flandra Explasia… Alexandria Voiressa… Run… Go while you can…" Siege weakly said._

 _Sonic. exe laughed maniacally as he lunged. Flandra jumped in front of the shot as the claws pierced her flesh._

" _FLANDRA!" Siege shouted._

" _Siege… go! You and Alexandria… Must… Escape!" Flandra said._

" _We have no choice Siege!" Alexandria shouted as she opened a portal._

" _No! I have to save Flandra!" Siege shouted._

" _It's too late!" Alexandria shouted back._

" _GO SIEGE! RUUUUUUUUN!" Flandra uttered as Sonic. exe ripped out her heart and obliterated it._

" _FLANDRAAAAAAA!" Siege shouted as Alexandria dragged him through the portal as she set him down. Siege then dropped to his knees as he cried in deep sorrow as Alexandria cried with him._

" _I… I never got to tell her… How much… I cared for her…" Siege sobbed._

" _It's ok Siege… I'm still here…" Alexandria said as she comforted her trainer._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Siege was shedding tears at the remembrance of the event.

"So this is the reason you are here, Siege. I'm sorry that another of your losses have come to haunt you." Richard replied.

Siege nodded as they kept going. They found Sonic. exe about to lay the final killing blow on Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Immediately, rage filled Siege.

"SONIC. EXE!" Siege shouted with much hatred in his tone.

Sonic. exe turned around and laughed.

" **So, the soldier and trainer returns. Are you hear to avenge your pathetic and precious Flandra? And by the way, Richard, the mere boy who only plays a futile role, I am allied with the Darkness, the ones who will be assist in my ambition to turn this multiverse into my personal hell. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Sonic. exe mocked.

"What!? How do you know me!? And you mean that the Creepypasta faction has fallen to the Darkness!?" Richard spoke, shocked.

"That doesn't matter, Richard." Siege said. "Now, I need you to step away."

"No way in fucking hell I'm retreating, Siege! If you think that you're fighting alone, you got another-" Richard tried to express his discontent.

A Dark energy flared from Siege, but it wasn't evil. When Siege drew Ragnell, Ragnell was pitch black.

" **STAY BACK, RICHARD! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!** " Siege shouted. The dark aura flared as Siege had become his final and most powerful form to date, Siege had become…

..Vengeance Siege.

" **Prepare to meet your death!** " Siege shouted.

Sonic. exe threw multiple projectiles at Siege, only to be parried with ease. Siege charged at and punched him with many rights, lefts, and uppercuts.

" **DIE!** " Siege shouted as he smashed Sonic. exe in rage.

Sonic. exe got up, and chuckled.

" **You have grown, soldier, however, it will not be enough. I still have much more left. And I far outclass you in speed. You might as well just give up and surrender your pathetic life to me.** " Sonic. exe said, then laughed before continuing, " **The Darkness would be most pleased if I gave it your life.** "

" **Not gonna fucking happen, come at me you bitch!** " Siege shouted.

Siege and Sonic. exe clashed some more, as Siege got the upper hand once more, as he slammed Sonic. exe into the ground and began dragging him. Finally, after 100 miles of dragging, Siege threw into a mountain.

" **I must say, Siege, you are impressing me, much more than the last time.** " Sonic. exe stated. " **But now, your life ends here. FOREVER!** "

Sonic. exe conjured a huge ball of hell, and sent it right at Siege, and Siege only stood there as he took the huge blow. But when the dust cleared…

…Siege still stood, unscathed.

" **How!? Wha-!? How on earth did you just-!?** " Sonic. exe started, before Siege interrupted him.

" **I am the first Ultra Saiyan, that's true. But this form, this form only activates when I feel a hell of a lot of hatred towards someone. In example, you. You killed someone, who was very special to me. Someone who was my dearest friend. Someone I loved. And for killing her, on that dark day of my life…** " Siege started, as he drew Ragnell once more. " **YOUR LIFE AND YOUR VERY EXISTENCE ENDS NOW!** "

Siege began to slice Sonic. exe with Ragnell many, many times. Siege sliced Sonic. exe everywhere, as blood was sent flying. The blood of Sonic. exe. Finally, Siege swung Ragnell around for the final cleave on Sonic. exe. And it hit. Straight on. The head of Sonic. exe flew off, as the murderer's corpse fell to the ground. Siege then reverts to normal as he sheaths Ragnell. He then falls to his knees, crying again after bringing up Flandra. Richard walks over and comforts his friend.

"It's finally over. Your vengeance has ended. I can assure that there won't be anymore people who will suffer like you anymore." Richard assured Siege.

Siege sniffs as Richard finishes his statement.

"Thanks, I needed that." Siege said.

"No problem." Richard replied. "Besides, you proved that the gap between you and me is large enough to inspire me to get stronger."

They then saw a body being coated by the Darkness. The Darkness was being removed from the body as it fell, and Siege caught it.

"Gotcha." Siege said. But as the body revealed more of itself, shock began to fill Siege's face along with tears. When the Darkness finally dissipated from the body…

…the body was revealed to be the body of Flandra Explasia, the Typhlosion Siege lost to Sonic. exe.

"Wha… How… It can't… My God…" Siege stuttered as he stumbled.

"I think I understand, Siege. The Nuzlocke runs... Could it be that the Darkness were behind most of them in the first place?" Richard spoke, while trying to find a valid reason for how the dead Pokemon are coming back. "Then that means that there is a way to save the Pokémon that we lost, Siege! We just figured out a way to reverse their deaths!"

"Let's… Get her back to base…" Siege said. "And… You're right! This means most if not all of our closest Pokémon gijinkas can return! This is the greatest news ever!"

Siege slung Flandra over his shoulder and carried her out, smiling at the fact of getting his and Richard's closest Pokémon back.

* * *

 **Siege: Flandra's back too!? Yes!**

 **Richard: And that means that I can bring back some of my lost pokemon, if I manage to break through the Darkness! This is not a simple discovery, but a shocking one!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	10. Flandra's Return

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! With Siege and Richard awaiting Flandra to wake up for one of Siege's closest reunions, they decide to explain what they have found out to the other members.**

 **Disclaimer: Richard, Elena, Vincent, Max, Shelly, Rachel, The Creator, The Destroyer, and the Personas belong to Xovercreator. Siege, Flandra, Alexandria, Sylph, RazorFury, Gaia, Charizard, Keldeo, and Sara belong to me. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight…" Allison began.

"You're saying that every major Darkness enemy you guys defeat…" Charizard continued.

"A Pokémon from one of your guys' Nuzlocke runs is revived?" Twilight finished.

"That's what we deduced." Siege confirmed.

"It's the only possible reason that Elena was rescued, while we took care of Siege." Richard replied.

Flandra began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Unh… My head… Where the fuck am I? The last thing I remember is…" Flandra started in a slightly deep feminine voice, and she stopped when she saw Siege. Tears filled her eyes fast.

"Siege!? Is that you?" Flandra asked.

Siege opened his arms wide as he walked over to Flandra.

"Yes it's me, Flandra…" Siege said as he embraced his Typhlosion.

"My God… I thought you died back there… With that monster…" Flandra said.

"That monster is gone now, Flandra. You and I are back together now… Where we should be…" Siege said back.

"I missed you Siege…" Flandra said as she continued to cry.

"I missed you too…" Siege said back as he cried too.

After many minutes of crying, Siege and Flandra finally broke up their embrace. Flandra then turned to the others.

"Apologies, we haven't seen each other in a while, so we are slightly emotional. My name is Flandra Explasia, and if your looking for something hot, I got you covered on both ends." Flandra said as she winked.

"My name is Richard Liu, leader of the Multiversal Saviours, and fresh-new rival of Siege, both as a fighter and a trainer." Richard introduced himself with a smile.

"I am Shelly Toshima, the water pokemon of Richard's team, veteran sniper, and human Blastoise." Shelly answered Flandra in a calm tone.

"My name is Elena Fuchusia, Richard's first pokemon and most loved!" Elena replied with a peppy tone. "It would be nice to meet you!"

"I'm Max Charfire! Never thought that I would meet a female Fire starter like me." Max said. "I'm sure you'll be very welcome here."

"Vincent Saurt is my name. I am Richard's main grass pokemon, and I am more or less the tactical one of the group." Vincent replied.

"I'm Rachel Liu, the girl counterpart of Richard, and it is nice to meet you, Flandra." Rachel introduced herself with a slight bow.

"I am the Creator, the protective guardian of this multiverse you are in currently." The Creator answered Flandra.

"And I am the Destroyer, the husband of the Creator. Don't worry about me though. I'm not evil at all, just morally neutral, except to my wife here." The Destroyer added.

"My name is M. Bison." Bison said.

"My name's Juri, Juri Han." Juri said.

"Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh." Cynthia stated.

"Garchomp, her number one Pokémon." Garchomp added.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"Ken Masters, pleasure to meet you." Ken said.

"Sunset Shimmer, nice to meet a new face." Sunset said.

"Doctor Strange, nice to meet you." Strange said.

"Chara." Chara simply said.

"I am Akuma." Akuma replied.

"The name's Sara." Sara said.

"My name's Sylph. And these are my partners RazorFury and Gaia." Sylph introduced her group.

"I'm Charizard, and this is my girl Keldeo." Charizard said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Flandra said.

"Richard, I need you and Elena to come with me, Flandra, Alexandria, and Akuma." Siege said.

"Again? Why is it only the two of us now, Siege?" Richard asked.

"Yeah! I mean, Vincent would like to come with you." Elena gestured to Vincent.

"I sense a dark presence in the Street Fighter Universe. My Street Fighter Universe. A very dark force. Possibly with the Darkness." Siege said.

"Oh hell… That doesn't sound too good." Elena said.

"The Darkness is appearing in not only my multiverse, but yours as well. Why?" Richard questioned. "I mean, the Darkness are too engaged in ruining this multiverse to split their forces to take yours."

"I don't know, but we'll look into that later." Siege said.

* * *

The six heroes then walk into the golden portal created by Vai. As they exit the portal, they find themselves in a place that is rainy as well as they see a temple in the distance. Akuma recognizes the place immediately.

"This is the battlegrounds outside the Old Temple, this place is where I have fought many warriors." Akuma said.

"I know. But it's not only you who resided here. Even Gouken, your brother, once recieved challengers here." Richard replied.

"At least we have someone with us who knows his way around this place then." Siege said. They were then approached by Ryu, but Ryu looked… different. Like something was possessing him.

"Ryu? You ok?" Siege asked.

"Tatakau... Watashi wa tatakawanakereba naranai..." Ryu said, almost mechanically. He was clearly speaking Japanese, which Siege translated to, "Fight… I must fight…"

"He's speaking Japanese." Siege said.

"I think we all knew that, Siege." Flandra stated.

Siege facepalmed.

"Right, we can understand Japanese, and we can speak it." Siege said as he stepped forward.

"'Fight... I must fight...'" Richard translated. "Siege, you have to fight him. His will is overridden by the Darkness, and his lust for battle has been amplified!"

"Anata ga tatakawanakereba naranainara, watashi wa anata jishin to tatakaimasu!" Siege said, which translated to, "If you must fight, then I will fight you myself!"

"Tatakai... Watashi... Ima!" Ryu said as he got into his stance. In English, Ryu said, "Fight… me… now!"

"Yorokonde!" Siege shouted, which meant, "With pleasure!"

The battle started as Siege threw a Hadoken to counter Ryu's. Ryu attempted a Shoryuken, but to no avail as Siege blocked it and countered with a Shoryuken of his own.

Ryu: 89% health

Siege: 100% health

Ryu then tried to hit Siege with his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, but to no avail again as Siege jumped it and hit a Heavy Punch Crush Counter, a Medium Punch, a launcher V-Skill, an EX Shoryuken, and finished with an airborne EX Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

Ryu: 42% health

Siege: 100% health

Siege had his Super ready as Ryu jumped, which was his mistake.

"Owari no junbi o suru! SHIN…" Siege said, which the Japanese part translated to, "Prepare for the end!"

Siege hit Ryu in the gut, then the chin.

"SHORYUKEN!" Siege shouted as his arm extended.

SFV Announcer: PERFECT K.O.!

Ryu fell to the ground as Darkness essence was removed from his body, and evaporated.

"Ugh… My head…" Ryu said.

"Ryu, you ok?" Akuma asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryu said as he stood. "Oh, who might you four be?"

"Hi, I'm Flandra." Flandra said.

"I'm Alexandria!" Alexandria said.

"I'm Richard Liu." Richard replied.

"I am Elena, Richard's good friend." Elena added.

"Guys, we're not done yet, who knows who else in this universe is under the Darkness' control. And I think I felt the presence of another Darkness General her, but it's not Lingyue…" Siege said.

"I see... Then let me take care of this battle then." Richard then spoke.

Soon enough, a dark purple portal opened, and a lean Chinese boy the same age as him appeared, having black hair, with a few purple bangs highlighted within the hair, and he is dressed in a purple version of the army uniform, with purple boots to match, and black finger-less gloves. His expression is apathetic, and his eyes lowly slightly purple.

"So, we meet again, Richard Liu." The boy spoke in a emotionless and mature voice. "It is unlucky that we have met again."

"Honestly, I would have never thought that you would be sent for my head, Kirin." Richard spoke. "I took you as the only Darkness general that I can respect."

"Sympathy will only dig you a early grave." Kirin replied, before prepping his fists up. "But I'm not here to talk. I'm here to defeat and capture you for interfering with us for so long. As much as you prove that you are much better than the Darkness, I cannot go against my orders."

"Very well then." Richard spoke, before then shifting into his battle positions. "I hold no regrets. I will not hold back, as you will not."

"Give that asshole what he deserves, Richard!" Siege shouted.

Trust me, Kirin may be strong, but having these fights a lot means that I can't lose that easily." Richard replied.

Soon Kirin then rushes at Richard, before throwing him up, and then kicking him down with a high-kick, before Richard manages to air-recover, and then dash-kick Kirin on the jaw, before grabbing Kirin, and flipping him over, before slamming him down with a reverse throw.

Kirin: 74% health

Richard: 93% health

Richard then grabs Kirin, and forces him to stand up, before then arching his head back for a hard head-butt, which manages to get Kirin dazed, before Richard then spins around him, before then grabbing his head, and throwing Kirin forward into a kick combo.

Kirin: 37% health

Richard: 93% health

"此人逃不出我手掌！去死！(You can't escape me! Die!/Ci Ren Tao Bu Chu Wo Shou Zhang! Qu Si!)" Richard spoke in Chinese.

Richard then dashes to grab Kirin, before then throwing him up, and then grabbing him by the waist, and flipping himself over with Kirin.

"烈焰螺旋崩！(BLAZING SPIRAL CRASH!/ Lie Yan Luo Xuan Beng!)" Richard declares his Super, as he then spins Kirin along with him, as they are engulfed in flames, before they drop, and Richard jumps out of the attack, as Kirin takes the full brunt of the attack.

SFV Announcer: K.O.!

Richard then waits, as Kirin gets up, before he is forced to kneel from the pain and damage he recieved.

"I guess I am beaten. As much as I want to complete my duty of eradicating you, I doubt that another battle will work in my favour." Kirin spoke in a accepting tone.

Soon he then gets up, before opening a portal back.

"You may have won this time, but know this, Richard Liu. One day, I will finally defeat you, and complete my duty." Kirin spoke with a determined tone, with a hard glare to Richard, before disappearing through the portal.

Richard only smiles at this.

"You are welcome to try over and over again, Kirin." Richard said. "You're the only Darkness General that I have no grudge or ill-will against."

"Who is this General of Darkness, Richard?" Siege asked. "And why is it that you have a much different attitude to him, than to Lingyue?"

"Lingyue is a total prick and ass-hole, Siege. And you know that." Richard replied. "Kirin, on the other hand, is more morally grey, than he is evil or destructive. I met him a few times, and he formed a vow that he will the one who will end me, and I only smiled and accepted that vow. Ever since then, he never resorted to under-handed tactics, and only did what he had to do as a General of the Darkness, such as create alterations in history to make things much worse for the world, and never sought to create more suffering and pain than he needs to. In fact, he even shows care for most of the people here, despite it not being his true emotions. He's kinda like you, Siege, except he's on the other side."

"Hmm… It's a shame he can't be on our side. I wish he could be." Siege said, as he sensed around the area. "Our work here is done, no more Darkness prese- What the-?" Siege began, before he, Richard, Flandra, and Elena were teleported away.

"Siege? Richard? Flandra? Elena?" Alexandria asked. "What-… Oh God… What happened now?"

* * *

They were transported into a dark room, but what surprised Siege the most was Vincent and Venusaur were there with them.

"Vincent? Venusaur? What are you two doing here?" Siege asked.

"I don't know, Siege. But at least Vincent's here with me.~" Venusaur said as she nuzzled Vincent.

"Yeah, we have been having a good time, until we ended up here, somehow. We were teleported here by the looks of it."

They then got up as they saw the room more clearly. A desk, a fan, a phone, two doors with lights.

"Oh God forbid… Please don't tell me…" Siege started, and found a computer. When he opened it, it was a camera system. Siege facepalmed.

"OH FUCK ME!" Siege swore.

"What is it, Siege?" Flandra asked.

Siege sighed as he spoke.

"We've been transported… To the fucking Five Night's at Freddy's universe." Siege said in hatred.

* * *

 **Siege: Fuck us…**

 **Richard: Of all the places, we have to be HERE!? With invincible animatronics!? You know what, fuck the rules. If they come, I'll hammer them down.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers. Siege out.**


	11. Why do we have to Stay Five Nights?

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! Now in the Five Nights at Freddy's universe, Siege, Richard, Flandra, Elena, Vincent, and Venusaur must now fight their way through five long nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and let the horror and jump scares commence!**

 **Disclaimer: Xovercreator owns Richard, Elena, and Vincent. I own Siege, Flandra, and Venusaur. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Siege swore many times.

"Calm down Siege, it's going to be fine." Flandra said.

The phone began to ring.

"Alright, let's see what this fucking phone person has to say about this shit." Richard swore as he picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Well, if you are receiving this, welcome to your six's first night here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! So, I've got a lot to talk about, and if you checked the time, I chose to do this message at 11 PM, before the animatronics become active." The phone person said.

"How the fuck does he know there's six of us?" Siege asked.

"I don't know, fourth-wall breaking!?" Richard said back.

"Ok, so let me start by saying that since the last three guys that came before you six, we added some more fun animatronics to the selection of fun things! There was originally just Freddy, Bonnie, Foxie, and Chica, but we added the animatronics of Golden Freddy and Springtrap to the group! Six of them, six of you, fair, right?" The phone guy continued.

"Um… No, how about you go fuck yourself!" Siege swore to the phone as he gave it the double bird.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Richard roared with utter anger, as he shook the phone with extreme power. "WHO WOULD BE FUCKING SANE TO ADD SPRINGTRAP AND GOLDEN FREDDY!?"

"Also, I heard from a reliable source that you guys are good at fighting. That will help you guys through the nights, especially with Foxie. Because if one happens to get to you… These guys can be knocked back and damaged, and if you deal enough, I think they explode and will never be seen for the rest of the time you guys stay here, except Freddy. Freddy is the only indestructible animatronic. Also, don't worry if your power goes out. If you can hold off Freddy long enough, the power generator can kick in and get you back at full power. But it can only be used once per night. You also need to watch these guys until 7 AM instead of 6 AM. But I know you guys can do it. Check the cameras, especially Pirate Cove, even though only Bonnie and Chica are active the first night, and use your door lights, close the doors only when necessary, and you all will be fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow! Good night!" The phone guy finished, before the message ended.

"Oh boy… At least we can fight these guys off and beat them." Flandra said in relief.

"No fucking shit." Siege said. He then checked the clock.

* * *

1st night

12 AM

"Ok guys, 7 hours. We can do this. Vincent and Venusaur, take the left door, Richard and Flandra, take the right, Elena, help me monitor the power and cameras." Siege commanded.

"You g-got it, S-Siege." Venusaur nervously said.

"Oh, cheer up, Venusaur, this place isn't so scary since we can fight off these damned animatronics." Flandra said.

"Don't worry, my sweet flower." Vincent reassured Venusaur. "If they try to get to you, including that mechanical bitch, Chica, I'll slice them to ribbons."

"I got my eyes out, Siege. Remember, if it gets too hairy, always play it safe, and shut the doors." Richard advised Siege. "Freddy can be knocked back,but I doubt these animatronics will be the same as the ones that Mike had to deal with."

"Yeah, it seems... a bit odd..." Elena added. "Why would they give us the option to fight, when Mike couldn't? There must be something that the mysterious person did to them, that would make this a challenge."

Richard then looks around, while keeping watch on the right door.

For a while, nothing happens, as the time slowly passes, before Richard then hears footsteps in the hall, before he presses the door button to close it, before then activating the lights, and seeing that Bonnie is glaring at them.

"Oh HELL NO!" Richard shouted, before he opened the door, and power-kicked Bonnie out of the hall.

However, as soon as Richard did that, Bonnie manages to recover quickly enough, and soon jumps on the walls, before bouncing between them at fast speeds, towards the office.

"SHIT! That's why the guy was smug! Bonnie got speed to rival even a mastered Shave master from One Piece, and he's even better jumping between the walls!" Richard shouted, before he pressed the button, before Bonnie only managed to crash into the door, before retreating.

"If you see Chica, tell me what she can do. If we know them, we can find ways to counter them, powered-up or not." Richard asked the rest of the team.

"Will do." Elena replied.

However, it wasn't that bad, because it was already 7 AM.

"Damn, that was fast." Siege said.

* * *

2nd night

12 AM

"Nice, a fucking time skip. It's already night two." Siege cursed.

The phone rang again. Richard picked it up again, but this time, it wasn't the regular phone person.

"Hello? Hello? If you get this message, then hello, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to your second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." The guy said.

"Hold it… MARKIPLIER!? Oh, thank God… My good friend Markiplier is coming to help us." Siege asked.

"I guess so. Who would've thought that a famous YouTube guy would be helping us out. And be your friend no less." Flandra said.

"Ok, so you probably know how things work around here, but it might be a good idea for you to check the cameras and the doors while I talk to you." Markiplier continued over the phone.

Siege opened the monitor as Elena checked the cameras. Flandra and Venusaur began working the lights, with Richard and Vincent checking.

"So, the reason I say check your cameras is because of Pirate Cove, Foxie lives in there. He is the only other animatronic to become active tonight, so check on him regularly. Also, I won't be there tonight, but tomorrow night, the old Markiplier is gonna be coming and helping you guys out… So survive tonight, and I'll be there to help you guys tomorrow! As always, I'm Markiplier, and I'll be seeing you guys, in the next night. Bye-bye!" Markiplier finished, as the message ended.

"Well, this makes it somewhat better. At least tomorrow night we'll have…" Flandra began as she checked the door lights and saw Bonnie there already as Richard closed the door. "MARKipler helping us, Jesus, you got here fast. Startled me too."

"Thank god, I thought it was Lingyue using a voice changer to taunt us... It's Markplier alright, I trust that he will pull us through all of this." Richard said.

That was another thing Siege had noticed, the door and light buttons had been separated, so one had to work the lights, and the other the door.

Venusaur checked her light and found Chica AND Springtrap at the door, to which she screamed as Vincent closed the door. Venusaur then curled into a ball, crying from the fear.

"I just wanna go back to the way we were before we got here, Vincent." Venusaur whined as she continued to cry.

"Don't worry whoever did this, I'll make sure that they get tenfold of what happens here." Vincent said in a comforting tone.

"Nice, Darkness, fucking nice… You put a girl that gets frightened easily into a universe where everything jumpscares you, FUCK OFF, DARKNESS! GO AND FUCKING FUCK YOURSELF!" Siege shouted.

Richard was beginning to twitch at this action.

"For once, I want to just simply and recklessly rush into the HQ of the Darkness, and TEAR THEIR FUCKING HEADS OFF!" Richard roared. "FUCK HELL OR CONSEQUENCE, THEY WILL DIE LIKE UTTER BITCHES!"

At 3 AM…

"Ok, those guys are gone finally, the doors are open, we're at 56% power, we got 4 hours left, it's all…" Siege began, as Venusaur checked her door and saw Springtrap followed by her scream along with Vincent closing the door. "GOod, hi, goodbye Springtrap."

Siege checked the power, 50% at 4 AM.

"We're good. It's good. We're gonna survive." Siege said as he checked the camera again to see Foxie running for the left door. "OH FUCK! FOXIE'S COMING!"

Too late as Foxie came through the door, but only to get kicked out with a flaming kick by Flandra.

"Damned animatronic." Flandra said.

"Richard, close that door just in case." Siege said.

"What for Siege?" Richard asked as he closed the door.

They then hear a huge clank, but was actually Foxie exploding.

"What the fuck was that!?" Richard asked.

"Foxie just exploded, remember what the phone guy said? Foxie has been destroyed, for good." Siege said.

"HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH!" Richard whooped with a arm up. "Glad to know that ass-hole isn't pulling your teeth for once!"

Siege laughed at his friend's response as he checked the time. 6 AM. Their power was at 15%.

"Alright, just need to wait just a little longer." Siege said, but then the clock striked 7 AM.

"Never mind, we made it." Siege corrected himself.

* * *

3rd night

12 AM

Richard then simply looked around, waiting for the phone to ring, before turning it on.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. " The guy on the phone said. " I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

Richard only nodded at this. "Word to that. Foxy may be gone, but the others are still here."

"After all, I was taking bets that you would be shredded by pieces by our modified Bonnie, no?" The phone guy's voice said, as it morphed to sound like more like Lingyue's voice. "Like him? We made him more like his roots. In fact, we even gave him a titanium jaw, along with Chica, and for him only, claws that'll shred you all to pieces."

Richard then had a expression of shock, as he looked at the phone.

"And yes, I heard you the entire time in the office." Lingyue mocked. "Besides, Vincent, how was it? How was comforting your deadweight of a girl-friend, who will inevitably send you all to your demises! Oh wait, you won't win, because today, we decided to make all the animatronics attack you at the same time. Have fun... dying~"

"You can go FUCK yourself, you purple maniac!" Richard hissed, with double-birds pointed at the phone.

"Why thank you, I plan to do that, as I watch you all die like pathetic gnats!"

There is then mocking laughter from the phone, before Vincent's expression turned into one of sheer rage, before he then threw a stream of knifes at the phone, turning it into a metallic pincushion, as he began to huff with his face red.

"Richard... friend or not..." Vincent panted with rage. "If I find this bastard... I want to be the one who will shred him to pieces. He dares to mock me, and even my girl. I don't give a FUCK about being calm like this, when this bastard is running his mouth behind the phone like a coward."

Richard only stepped back.

"No problem. If you're with me when I find him, you get to make him suffer. In fact, I like you to make him suffer." Richard replied.

Before the conversation to go any further, Flandra then shut both doors, and activated the lights, showing Freddy on the right, and Bonnie and Chica on the left.

Vincent only growls before opening the left door, and then throwing both animatronics with each hand, and then turning his back to fire a Solar Beam that destroys Bonnie and leaves Chica broken enough to be unable to disturb them for the night.

Then, Markiplier appeared on a holographic projection device.

"Alright, I heard what that son of a bitch said, whoever the fuck that guy is. Just tell me your names while I check the cameras with Siege and whoever this girl is here." Markiplier said in rage. "When I get you guys out of this place, I'm gonna join you and help you guys to fucking rip that guys head to pieces!"

"To put this short for you…" Siege said as he introduced everyone by pointing at them and naming whoever he pointed at. "That's Richard Liu Zhao, next to him is Flandra Explasia, over here is Venusaur and Vincent Saurt, and the cute girl beside me is Elena, but she's anything but cute when she's mad. And we're all pretty pissed at this guy."

"I can tell, he's a huge bag of dicks if you ask me. Anyway, I guess this is a version of 20/20/20/20 mode, for the rest of the nights." Markiplier deduced.

"I guess so… Fuck us…" Siege said.

At 4 AM…

"Are they still fucking there!?" Markiplier asked as he used the lights. "Yes, they fucking are. And we only have 4% power!"

The power then dropped to zero.

"OH NO!" Markiplier shouted.

"Don't worry about it! We just need to hold Freddy off until the generator kicks in!" Siege shouted.

Well, turns out they did it successfully as the generator kicked in as the power returned.

"Oh thank God…" Markiplier stated as Flandra checked the lights to see Golden Freddy, and kicked Golden Freddy away, but saw him about to explode.

Markiplier was curious about that noise.

"Oh, that sound, I don't like it…" Markiplier said as Richard closed the door, followed by a huge clanking sound, which was Golden Freddy.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Markiplier screamed.

"Another animatronic we don't have to fucking deal with!" Siege shouted.

"Who have you all taken out!?" Markiplier asked.

"Bonnie, Foxie, and Golden Freddy." Flandra stated.

"All that's left now for tonight is Springtrap and Freddy, right?" Venusaur asked, seeming less afraid.

"Yes, and Venusaur, why do you seem less… afraid?" Siege asked.

"Because if that son of a bitch Lingyue thinks that he can mock me and think I'll let him get away with it, then he's got another fucking thing coming." Venusaur said, as many leaf and flower daggers surrounded her. "If we see him again, I may not get to shred him to pieces, but I want to give him a fucking ass beating that he will remember for eternity in hell when me and Vincent give him the ass beating he deserves. He'll not insult me nor my boyfriend."

"Good to see that you think the same, my dear flower." Vincent added. "We'll be beating him like it's a honeymoon of blood, except he'll be suffering for it."

Venusaur checked the light to see Springtrap, so she unloaded her daggers on him, and Vincent closed the door to another explosion.

The clock then hit 7 AM.

"YES! FUCK OFF YOU DAMN ANIMATRONICS WE ARE THE RULERS, OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!" Markiplier shouted in victory.

But then something unexpected occurred.

* * *

5th night

12 AM

"Wait, why'd it go immediately to the fifth night!?" Markiplier questioned.

Then, with the phone repaired, it rang, and when Rochard picked it up, he was greeted to the sound of Lingyue laughing.

"So, you managed to destroy all the animatronics except Freddy. Don't worry, I destroyed him and Chica for you. But now, you have to mess with me. I'll be the danger and I'll attempt to kill you the normal animatronic way until 5 AM. And when that time strikes, I will kill Siege in a brutal battle to the death, just him and me, man on man." Lingyue then laughed. "Unless you all are afraid, like pathetic chickens."

"FUCK YOU, ASS-HOLE! WE'LL KICK YOUR DAMN ASS THROUGH THE PIZZERIA!" Richard roared back. "LIKE I'LL BELIEVE THAT SHIT!"

"Oh, so the guy on the phone's name is Lingyue, yep, he sounds like a bag of dicks." Markiplier said.

"And why should I give a fuck about some fat ass-hole behind a screen?" Lingyue mocked. "Once I'm done with Richard and everyone here, you'll be next, Markplier!"

Lingyue then laughs, before hanging up the phone.

"Kick his ass for me, Siege! For what he did to Venusaur! Tear him to shreds!" Vincent roared.

"This ass-hole needs to pay for what he has did to all of us!" Elena shouted.

"That motherfucking son of a bitch! If he wants me, then I'll fight him to the death like he said!" Siege shouted.

"He's gonna pay for all he's done to me and my Vincent!" Venusaur shouted.

"That motherfucker deserves all you give to him, Siege!" Flandra shouted.

Soon, the clock struck 5 AM, and Siege knew it was time.

"Alright, fuck head, let's go." Siege swore.

Siege walked out the left door, and heard it close and lock behind him, not done by anyone in the room.

"OH, NO, SIEGE! LINGYUE'S LOCKING US IN!" Flandra shouted as she tried to run for the other door, but it closed just before she got there. She began banging on it, and dropped to her knees, realizing Siege may be gone after this fight. Richard and Elena tried to comfort her, when Markiplier noticed something.

"Umm… Guys? Where's Vincent and Venusaur?" Markiplier asked.

"Wait, what!?" Flandra said. She checked the light. Vincent and Venusaur had gotten out!

"Don't worry, guys, Siege ain't dying today, not if we can help it!" Venusaur said.

"If Siege can't beat him, then Venusaur and I will help him to beat him to pulp!" Vincent added.

"Go get him guys!" Flandra cheered on.

Siege met Lingyue in the Main Room.

"So, Lingyue, I hope you're ready to die a very horrible and painful death." Siege said in rage.

"Death? Hahahaha..." Lingyue laughs. "You think something as pitiful as death will put me down? You can't kill me, Siege. Because every time I die and resurrect, my powers grow stronger and stronger. As long as Darkness exists, I will always make you suffer."

Siege chuckled.

"Oh. But you don't realize, fool…" Siege said as his aura became a very dark red, "That I have gone beyond Ultra Saiyan Form already."

A huge power wave was created that you could feel it inside the Pizzeria and in anywhere in a 2 mile radius outside the Pizzeria.

"Now, Lingyue, PREPARE FOR YOUR DEMISE!" Vengeance Siege shouted.

"What, you think just by boosting yourself, you'll win?" Lingyue mocked back. "Allow me to show you a hellish transformation."

Lingyue then concertrates, as a deep purple aura emanates all around him, as his eyes then begin to glow golden, as a black metallic halo appears on his back, as it is twisted and corrupted into a red colour, and his sword has transformed into a much larger and more contorted form.

Vengeance Siege mockingly laughed at this.

"Aw, that's a cute form, Lingyue! What is it called, 'The Loser Transformation?'" Vengeance Siege said as he laughed again.

This enraged Lingyue.

"Laugh all you want, Siege. You will be unable to mock me when I rip that heart out of you." Lingyue hissed back.

Vengeance Siege stopped laughing and smirked.

"Well then, mister 'High and Mighty' let's see what ya got." Siege said as he got into his stance.

Their battle was fierce, with multiple trades of power. Siege got the upper hand on most of them. But Lingyue fought vigilantly, and wouldn't give up fighting. Finally, after a whole hour of fighting, Lingyue and Siege both stood on one knee, and readied a final charge.

"YOU WILL FALL BEFORE THE DARKNESS, YOU PATHETIC WHELP!" Lingyue shouted as he charged.

"FOR THE MULTIVERSE!" Siege shouted.

The collided as both Ragnell and Lingyue's sword found their mark. Right in their opponent's heart. However, Ragnell began to glow white, as Siege was now in Ultra Saiyan Form. The sword made Lingyue's veins and body glow white as his hair changed from purple to black. And Darkness essence began to be removed from Lingyue.

Siege thought he distinctly heard the essence shouting, "YOU... YOU IMPUDENT WHELP! YOU THINK BY PURIFYING MY BODY THAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO KILL ME? I MAY HAVE NO BODY FOR NOW, BUT I WILL RETURN SOON ENOUGH... AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER TENFOLD FOR THIS! ENJOY HAVING MY PURIFIED CORPSE AND SOUL, BECAUSE I WILL RETURN WITH A MUCH MORE HELLISH BODY TO MURDER YOU ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The essence dissipated soon after that.

Siege then removed Ragnell from Lingyue, as Siege saw that somehow, he had purified Lingyue. Possibly having him on their side. But unfortunately, he couldn't think about that long, as he fell, and began to gasp for air as he coughed up blood.

Everyone had seen what had happened, Vincent and Venusaur from around the corner, and Richard, Elena, and Flandra from the office (Markiplier had left).

"Holy... Siege, did you just purify... a General of the Darkness?" Richard spoke with awe. "I... I never thought that you would be able to defeat Lingyue like that."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! SIEGE IS DYING!" Flandra shouted.

The doors opened as she dashed out the left one at a breakneck pace. She kneeled down to Siege, tears in her eyes. Siege coughed again as he sputtered more blood.

"Hey Flandra… I'm sorry… About this…" Siege uttered.

"No, no, you can't die yet. YOU CAN'T DIE YET, GODDAMNIT WE NEED YOU!" Flandra shouted.

"Where… Where is Richard?" Siege asked weakly.

"SIEGE!" Richard shouted as he ran to his friend's side. "Goddamnit... Don't you dare die on me... You already died too many times for everyone here..."

"Hey Richard… Listen… I need you… To tell my wife… That I love her… And please tell… The Creator… and… The Destroyer… That it was an honor… To be… A Multiversal… Saviour… I leave you with this task… My friend... Goodbye… Richard… Good... Bye… Everyone…" Siege said as he began to see light. "Ah… The light… Is this… The gateway to heaven? It's… beautiful…" Siege's eyes then closed as he died, right there.

"NO! SIEGE!" Flandra shouted as she began crying into his chest.

"There may be a way to resurrect him, and I dare hope we aren't too late." Venusaur said. "We must head back to the Touhou universe, and hopefully, I would really hope, that Siege can still be saved."

"Ok, I hope you're right, Venusaur…" Flandra said as she picked Siege up. As they were about to leave, Flandra turned back to Lingyue. "But what about Lingyue? Should we take him along, if he's purified now?"

Richard only remained silent.

"If you are thinking about us, Richard... You don't have to worry about us thinking that you taking the purified body. I do not blame this person for what he has done, since he was all but a vessel for the enemy that caused me great rage and grief." Vincent said to Richard. "After all, there is no more Darkness in him, right? And he's no longer Lingyue."

Richard took a moment to think about what Vincent said, before then picking up Lingyue's purified vessel body.

"I guess you're right. I made a promise that I would save as many as I can, and this person is no exception, Lingyue or not." Richard replied to Vincent.

"He may not be Lingyue, but if the Darkness is gone from him for good, then I can only hope that he is now on our side. Now, to the Touhou universe we go." Flandra said as Vai created the portal and the five heroes walked through, hoping to resurrect their fallen comrade and leader.

* * *

 **Siege25: Oh man… 10-4 readers, Siege out.**


	12. Saving Siege Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! Returning to the Touhou universe, with the fallen Siege and a purified Lingyue, a valiant attempt must be made to save Siege's life before it is too late. And could possibly mean they would have to trust Lingyue's new loyalty…**

 **Disclaimer: Richard, Elena, Vincent, and Lingyue belong to Xovercreator. Siege, Flandra, and Venusaur belong to me. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

After they have escaped from the world of Five Nights at Freddy, Richard holding the now-purified body of Lingyue, former General of Darkness, and Flandra was holding Siege, as Vincent, Elena, Flandra, and Venusaur are following behind.

"If I remember correctly, the spirits of the recently-dead have the choice of going to Higan to be judged by Shiki Eiki, or they would end up in the land of Hakugyokurou, if the lady of the land desires so." Richard said. "Considering how she knows us all, it would be most likely to Siege's soul is with her."

"Shiki Eiki? Who's that, Richard?" Flandra asked.

"You do not want to know much about her." Richard replied with a deep frown. "She's not all that simple. The Yama may have a simple job, but that does not mean that they are weak. No, Shiki's the one you don't want to piss off, and that can be hard, since her behaviour is semi-childish, considering how Komachi behaves to her. As for Komachi, she's nothing much important, just a lazy shinigami assistant to said Yama."

"Richard's not kidding. I once met Shiki, and she's the real deal, if you manage to anger her enough. She's almost as powerful as Reimu when it comes to pure danmaku power, and even more power in other categories." Elena added. "I was judged by her, despite me dying in a absolute different universe from that Yama, and she was annoyed about my death, to say the least. However, her eyes were twitching so much that time, that she had a paper-thin restraint between letting me pass, and sending me to hell to suffer for eternity. Luckily, my judgement came quick, and I was redirected back to a multiversal version of Heaven, where I managed to meet Alexandria."

Richard then takes flight, as the rest of the team follow behinds him, as he heads for Hakugyokurou, which is currently empty of any spirits and souls by the gate and stairway up to the mansion of the land, where the mistress of the land, Yuyuko Saigyouji, lives. They soon touch down on the floor, just as soon as a well-dressed Yuyuko, and Youmu wearing a apron, and having a kitchen knife in her hand, exited through the front doors of the manor, as they walked through their stone garden to reach them.

"Oh, Richard! I never thought you would come here so quickly." Yuyuko said in a surprised tone. "I was just about to find you for a important matter."

"Does it involve a spirit form of a soldier calling out for me?" Richard asked.

"It does. I found him in the garden, and he wasn't even surprised by how I look, despite the fact that he and I are both spirits in physical form." Yuyuko replied. "He's currently inside the mansion."

"I see. So he is still alive in a spiritual form. Good god..." Vincent stated.

"We are here to bring him back. We have his body and have come here to reunite his spirit with it." Venusaur said.

"I'm fine with it. However, I still got a unconscious body of a Darkness General here." Richard responded back. "That means I have to figure out what's going on with him. I don't know whether the purification actually worked, or Siege purged his mind, making this body a complete vegetable..."

"I'll help you." Yuyuko offered. "Youmu and I have had our experience in dealing with dead spirits. Your friend will need us in order to help him return to his body and revive himself. Youmu, I need to stay here and protect Richard. I may be overreacting to this matter, but I do not trust Richard to be near a body of one of the people who once threatened our lands."

"Understood, Mistress Yuyuko." Youmu replied.

"It feels good having someone like you in there who knows her way around the place." Flandra said.

Soon the team heads in, as they prepare to deal with Siege's spirit, while Richard, Elena and Vincent stayed behind to see what's going on with the body of Lingyue.

"Richard, are you sure it's a good idea to stay with this guy?" Elena asked. "I mean, he might kill us all in a flash the moment he wakes..."

"Yeah, but you forgotten that Siege and I now overpower him severely, so he doesn't stand a chance if he tries to act hostile." Richard said. "Just ask Youmu here."

Richard jerks his thumb back, pointing at Youmu, who is in a stance with both her blades, Roukanken and Hakurouken, preparing for any attack.

Before there could be any more chatter, there is signs of waking up on the body of Lingyue, which soon clenches his eyes and then sits up clenching his head, like he had a great head-ache.

"Ooh... What happened?" He asked, in a much different voice, sounding like a teenager at the age of Richard. "Am I in Hell? Because I'm seeing all kinds of people around me in a sakura garden..."

Richard then bends down to the boy, who was formerly Lingyue.

"Well, you're half-right. You aren't in Hell, but you're not on your regular realm either." Richard replied. "Welcome to Hakugyokurou, the land of the spirits and ghosts, where the dead enjoy themselves."

"Land of the dead, you mean?" The boy asked back, opening his eyes, revealing his eyes are brown like Richard's, except they have a slight hint of red tinted in it. "Does that mean I am really dead?"

"I'm afraid not. It'll take me a while to explain, but I need to ask you a few questions." Richard answered his question.

Elena begins to tilt her head in confusion, while Vincent only stares at the boy, slightly unnerving him, as he notices what they are both doing.

"What... What are you guys doing? Why is one of you acting all confused, and the other is glaring at me like I'm some sort of hated enemy?" The boy asked. "Was I... brainwashed to murder you all?"

Richard only sighs at this, before sitting down in front of him.

"Can you remember who you are? Anything you can remember? Even the smallest clip of memory, or even a single word?" Richard questioned the boy.

The boy only shakes his head.

"Not a single thing about myself, or anything of importance. All I know is skills and techniques that I never even learnt about." The boy replied.

"Alright, then I'll tell you everything you need to know, from why we have strange expressions with you." Richard stated. "But be warned, this will not be pretty for you."

Richard then began to explain what Lingyue used to do, from the first encounter with him, to the moment where Siege defeats and purifies him completely, removing his essence, and leaving behind the body, which was given a new conscious, since the boy cannot remember anything.

"I see..." The boy replied, with his expression saddened. "So I was one of the people who was responsible for this entire mess in this first place. Well... The truth does hurt a lot. But what can I do? I don't have any point to start my life with. I don't have any dreams or ambitions, and I don't even have a single clue to what I should do."

"Then how about you become our teammate. That way, you can find a way to paint a better light about yourself, since you're a completely new person in a old body, and you can use it to do many things, since you retained your memory of training and battle." Richard suggested. "After all, you might even find your purpose with us, the Multiversal Saviours."

The boy then began to ponder, as he thought the offer through, weighing the pros with the cons, before he then made his decision.

"If it can give me a identity that I can live with, I'll be your teammate, and your ally." The boy replied, before drawing his sword from the back, as the sword itself has completely changed, now instead being a blade of white energy, complete with black runes on the red hilt.

"Glad to see that I gain another ally, and a companion to share my journey and battle with." Richard said. "But first, we need a new name. What shall we call you, new friend?"

Richard put out his hand, as the boy then looked at it, before also smiling and taking it.

"You can call me Guang." The boy, now Guang replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Yuyuko, Siege, Venusaur and Flandra...

"So, Yuyuko… Does Siege spend any time around one spot in particular or does he continuously move around in this mansion?" Venusaur asked.

"He is not roaming the rooms of the mansion currently." Yuyuko replied. "I made sure that he would remain in the tea room, where you would be-"

"Hey guys! Over here!" The voice of Siege sounded.

The three looked towards the voice and saw Siege's spirit running towards them.

"Oh, here he comes." Flandra said.

"You guys have my body? Good." Siege said as he reached them. His spirit then entered his body.

"While I like it here… It's good to be back in my body. My apologies for leaving so early, Yuyuko. But I will come back and try to get to know you on my free time." Siege said.

"I am not saddened by that, Siege. However, I am truly glad that you are reunited with body and spirit, and your friends show much care to you, especially Richard." Yuyuko answered back with a smile.

"Good to see you understand." Siege said as he turned to look around. But then, he saw purple portals opening and immediately knew that the Darkness was attacking.

"SHIT! DARKNESS! GET TO RICHARD AND THE OTHERS!" Siege shouted as he and the group began running.

Richard was just helping Guang up when they heard Siege shouting.

"RICHARD, VINCENT, ELENA! DARKNESS INVASION ON HAKUGYOKUROU!" Siege shouted as he and the group ran out of the doors of the mansion.

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Richard shouted. "We just had to deal with them, and they can't possibly have the power to traverse the barriers that are set by Yuyuko!"

"Richard, if we just ran out of the building, screaming Darkness invasion, do you think we're kidding?" Siege said.

"Absolutely not, but what is their purpo-" Richard replied, before looking at Guang, and then letting out a dull "Oh."

"Alright, oh, and what's the name of purified Lingyue here?" Siege asked.

"My name is Guang." Guang replied. "I'm sorry for all that has happened to you, when something dark took my body, but I will fight alongside you to repay for all I have done to you all."

"Nice to meet you, Guang. Now get ready guys, the Darkness is coming." Siege said.

"Glad to see that you're in high spirits, Guang." Richard added. "I'll back you up, if you need it. But considering you have the power of a Darkness General at your finger-tips, these small fry would be no challenge for you."

"I will not falter, and I will promise that we will all be safe." Guang replied, before he drew his blade, as the rest of the team draw their weapons.

Richard, however, only then charged his energy, before he transformed into a new form, as his hair and eyes became golden, and he summoned a sword, with silver ribbons draped on the handle of the blade.

"Been a long time since I used a variation of my first transformation." Richard said, as he smirks, looking at how he has changed. "My second-weakest form, the Super Form that I earned from the energy I absorbed from the Chaos Emeralds that time in battle."

Soon the portals are flooded by multiple waves of Darkness, as Yuyuko and Youmu prepare for battle, with the former drawing her dual pink fans, and the latter drawing her two signature blades.

Yuyuko fired waves of assorted butterfly and ring danmaku at the swarm of enemies, even firing a five-pronged laser that scorches the enemies, and Youmu charged at the enemies, parrying every single blow or dodging them like a masterful swordwoman, and slicing them apart with each swing of the longer sword, the Roukanken, even through enemies with armour that the Yuyuko cannot penetrate.

Before the rest of the team could proceed. Richard puts out a hand.

"Don't. Let Yuyuko and Youmu deal with them for now." Richard replied. "It's been a while since their limits and strength have been tested by me at THAT time, and the Darkness forces here aren't too strong now."

"How the hell is Youmu dealing with the enemies so well with that sword?" Flandra asked.

"That's because the Roukanken, the longer sword, is a sword forged by youkai to be wielded by youkai." Richard explained. "Roukanken is a blade that no human is able to wield, because of it's length and weight, and surprisingly, a curse on it that will make it absolutely useless in human hands. But since Youmu is half-phantom and half-human, it is the phantom side of her body that gave her the power to wield the blade. It's strength and durability is truly legendary, as the blade is boasted and proven to cut anything man-made, even the earth itself, with a single swing. If you were to compare its power to other swords, it's weapon grade matches that of a legendary blade like Excalibur, even beyond that, in the hands of a equally legendary wielder. There is only one other human wielder other than the Konpaku clan that can wield this blade."

"Another wielder? Who was the other wielder?" Venusaur asked.

"I told you that Roukanken cannot be wielded by humans, but I never said that it can never be wielded by someone who LOOKS human." Richard replied, with a wry smile. "I'll give you a hint. It's someone whose immortality has stripped him of being human or not, and someone you met."

"Wait a second… You told me… That you were stripped of your immortality! Richard, you were the other wielder of Roukanken!" Siege confirmed.

"Yeah, you told me how Richard was stripped of his immortality!" Flandra said.

"I don't get it." Venusaur said confused.

"I'll explain later, Venusaur." Flandra said.

"Well, that's quite clever of you. After all, you all should know that I don't qualify for human anymore, since my body is no longer human, with all that immortality and new forms." Richard replied with a smile. "So therefore, I qualify to wield the blade, although I prefer to use other blades, since I'm no fan of the daito and shoto swords from Japanese culture."

"Ok, but what about that other blade she has?" Flandra asked.

"Oh, that blade? The Hakurouken is a blade that isn't used for fighting enemies physically." Richard replied. "The Hakurouken is the clan-specific wakizashi of the Konpaku family, which only they are capable of using, meaning that even I cannot use it. It has the power to dispel the confusion of those it cuts. That is, using it on humans will cause them minor pain and discomfort, while using it on ghosts will send them to nirvana. So therefore, against etheral opponents, this weapon is as potent as the Roukanken would be against physical opponents, making it the bane of all things ghostly and spiritual."

Guang, ignoring Richard, then rushed into the enemies, swinging the new blade he has with little ease, even flipping it around like the blade is nothing, swerving the blade around as it is swung with wide cleaves that bisect all enemies, and deal damage from the impact of the attack.

He then charged into a dense cluster of enemies, before jumping up, and swinging the blade around and over his head, and slamming it down, creating a large crevice on the attack, and creating a shockwave of blades that carve the Darkness forces nearby to many pieces.

Richard whistled at this. "Guess he wasn't kidding that he got experience of the previous Lingyue under his belt. He swings that sword like he's a pro." He said.

Youmu sees Guang, before they both nod at each other, and slash at the enemies nearby each other, before rushing to form a back-to-back position, before Youmu summoned a Spell Card, and Guang shifts the blade in front of him.

"DECLARE SPELL: HUNGRY KING SWORD "TEN KINGS' RETRIBUTION ON THE GAKI"!" Youmu incanted her spell card, as circular bursts of wave bullets were formed around her, and fired outwards, pelting enemies with strong danmaku.

"BORDER OF SWORD!" Guang yelled, as he soon shifted side to side, becoming faster and faster, before he disappeared from the speed, as soon as large white slash marks were accumulated on the enemies in his sight range, before Guang reappeared in a different spot, before tapping his sword, as the slash marks exploded in light, dissipating the Darkness.

"Holy... Even I didn't think that he would use a move that quick off the bat!" Richard exclaimed.

More portals opened as a dreadful sound was heard, dreadful to Siege anyways.

"GROUNDWALKERS!" The voice shouted.

"Oh God damnit… FUCKING DARKNESS LOCUST!?" Siege swore.

Multiple Darkness Locust Drones, Boomers, and Grinders exited the portals.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THESE THINGS?" Flandra exclaimed.

Richard soon charges into the battle. "It's time to we join the battle, Siege. After all, Youmu and Guang took a lot of their own power with that attack." He said to everyone.

However, as soon as Richard charged into battle, and as he approached Guang, both of them felt some sort of resonating pulse in their body, and a feeling of power in them.

"What the..." Richard muttered, covering his chest with a hand. "What is this power?"

"This feeling... Could it be that there is some sort of special power that resonates within us?" Guang said.

They then both look at each other, before they then moved towards each other, and stand side-to-side, as the resonating feeling in their bodies only increased. Before long, they shift into battle positions, as there is the sight of the two of them, being linked by chains of golden lightning, as soon as they stand together.

"Then let us unleash this unknown power, to see what it is that we earned." Richard replied.

Guang nods at Richard, before the two of them are engulfed in a aura of gold light, as Richard felt like that he earned a new skill, before using it.

"COMBINATION ATTACK: PIERCE THROUGH ALL WITH CROSS!" Richard declared it, as the two of them dashed at inhuman speeds, and then slashed in opposite directions, creating a golden X mark with each slash made by both of them, as they pierce through the enemies.

They soon destroy most of the enemies with their dual attack, before they then stopped, as the golden chains of lightning linking them disappeared.

After the move was completed, Siege's team was in complete shock.

"God… Holy… What…" were the only words Flandra could utter.

"That move can defeat even the strongest enemies we face in one hit!" Siege said.

Richard only sighs. "Don't ask me how I managed to do this... I only felt like that I should attack with Guang, and that's what I did. Who knew that it would become some sort of combination skill." He said.

"And I feel like that this attack has not even depleted even the most minuscule amounts of my reserves." Guang added. "Yet... This skill is too powerful to be of no cost."

"Well, just be sure you two keep that move on hand. We may need it." Siege said.

"But how did this happen? Unless..." Richard stated, before he began to think, before realising it. "Ah! That's it, I understand now!"

"What is it, Richard?" Siege asked Richard.

"It's the Tag System that I obtained long ago." Richard explained. "It allows me to attack alongside my allies, an even use special combination attacks. It's been so long since I used it, that I forgot all about it. Guess I still remain partially human with a bit of a short memory."

"Now, it's time for me to finish these assholes!" Siege said as he jumped up and jabbed Ragnell in the ground as it sends the Locust into the air.

Then, Siege jams Ragnell further into the ground as a huge blazing Inferno finishes the rest of the Darkness Locust. Siege then removes Ragnell from the ground as he turns to Richard and Guang.

"And just remember, you two aren't the only ones with super powerful moves." Siege said.

"You didn't have to say that. After all, you're the one with the Vengeance Ultra Saiyan Mode, and therefore more powerful than even me now." Richard replied.

Siege sheaths Ragnell as he walks back over to the group.

"So, are we done now?" Flandra asked.

"In this universe? Yeah. Just need to…" Siege began, before he was interrupted by his communicator blaring, "Hold on… Give me a second. Siege here."

"Siege? It's Markiplier. I don't know how, but something or someone put me in a mysterious complex. And I don't know what the hell to do." Markiplier frantically stated.

"Hold on Mark, we'll get there." Siege said.

"Also, be noted, I think only three of you can help me in here." Markiplier added.

"And how do you know this?" Siege asked.

"Ok, so there was a guy that called me and told me that I was in danger and to get help. And he said only three people could help me in here, but there is no limit to how many can help from the outside." Markiplier said.

"Ok… Hang in there Mark." Siege said as he got off communicators.

"What now, Siege?" Flandra asked.

"Markiplier is in danger. He was teleported into a complex of some sort. And I don't like the sound of this… Richard, only three of us can go, we should take Guang with us." Siege said.

"I agree. But Siege, make sure to keep Guang alive and safe." Richard responded back. "After all, if he is to be repossessed by Lingyue again, we lose him...again."

"Alright then, let's go." Siege said.

Siege then uses Instant Transmission to teleport the group of three there.

* * *

Upon reaching there, Siege immediately recognizes the complex as he freezes.

"Oh, thank God you three are here." Markiplier said.

"Well, of course we would, Markiplier. After all, we're the people who literally screwed Freddy over." Richard quipped.

"Oh, and who is this, Richard?" Markiplier asked.

"This is Guang, the purified form of that ass-hole Lingyue, who you have heard enough of, back when you helped us in the FNAF universe." Richard introduced.

Markiplier then notices Siege not moving.

"Siege, buddy? What's wrong?" Markiplier asked.

"This… is… not… good…" Siege said.

"Why is that, Siege?" Richard asked.

"Because… Even though the time of year is wrong… The Darkness has placed us… In… The Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition universe…" Siege said.

"FNAF AGAIN!? FUCK!" Richard shouted.

* * *

 **Siege25: Oh boy… Oh joy… 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	13. What's so Joyful About this Creation?

**Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! With Markiplier in danger, Siege, Richard, and Guang head to the Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition universe to save him. But will they make it out alive?**

 **Disclaimer: Richard, Max, Shelly and Guang belong to Xovercreator. Siege belongs to me. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

"FUCK! WHY!?" Markiplier shouted. "I hated this game!"

"Ok, ok… calm down. Let's just get through this." Siege stated.

Then Siege's communicator went off.

"Siege, its Ken. I have your location. Max, Shelly and I are watching the cameras of the complex you're in back in our base. We can let you know if you are in danger and where to play the sound at. But we can only do it about 10 times before a mysterious force is gonna cut our connection completely throughout the duration of this." Ken said.

"Well, shit… It's better than nothing." Siege said.

"You can do it, Siege and Richard!" Max cheered them. "I believe in you all!"

"I'm sure that you two will make it in one piece." Shelly said. "Just don't frighten us by dying again, okay Siege?"

"Thanks guys. We'll get out of here alive." Siege said. "Siege out."

"This kind of game is not that challenging. If Springtrap can be dealt with, this game is as good as done!" Richard replied.

"I will not be easily defeated. After all, I have long to go until I am allowed to die yet." Guang spoke.

"Right. We can do this. Alright, Markiplier, you played this game before, what do we need to do?" Siege asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we need to grab a hammer and a lighter. Then we break 6 pipes, then make a break for the exit and light this place up." Markiplier answered. "Split up and search for a hammer and lighter. Siege, Guang, go look for the hammer. Richard, we'll look for the lighter."

* * *

At Siege Alliance HQ with Ken, Max, and Shelly...

"Ok, did you two get that? Siege and Guang are heading for the hammer while Richard and Markiplier look for the lighter." Ken said.

"How do you all know where they all are?" Max asked Ken. "The original game didn't have something to show locations of the players."

"See the four white dots on the map?" Ken asks Max as he points them out. "Those are Siege, Richard, Guang, and Markiplier. If we see a red dot, that is Ignited Springtrap."

"Oh, ok." Max said.

"Um… Ken!? Siege and Guang are in danger! Look!" Shelly shouted.

"Oh shit! You're right! Best room to put the sound in…" Ken said as he frantically looked.

"Ken, tell Markiplier to play the sound in camera 12! Camera 12 is nowhere near anyone!" Max said.

"You got it! Markiplier! Play the sound in camera 12!" Ken shouted.

* * *

Back with the others…

"You got it, Ken!" Markiplier said as he switched his phone to camera 12 and played the sound as Ignited Springtrap went away from Siege and Guang.

"Guang, you see a hammer anywhere?" Siege asked.

Guang spotted the hammer.

"Here. Take the hammer." Guang said to Siege.

"Great! Let's hope Richard and Markiplier had as much luck as we did." Siege said.

"I could've sworn that there was a lighter around here…" Markiplier said.

Richard then finds a lighter on the floor, and dashes over to it and picks it up.

"Got it!" Richard called out.

"Aha! There it is! Now let's hope Siege and Guang found that hammer!" Markiplier said.

As Siege and Guang began to move towards Richard and Markiplier, Springtrap exited the room right in front of Siege and Guang.

"SHIT! GET IN COVER FAST!" Siege whispered to Guang.

They found cover.

"Why is it that we need to hide? It can't be that serio-" Guang tried to ask quietly to Siege.

"SHH! Springtrap is near us!" Siege whispered. "Do not shine that light that we were provided!"

Guang complies as Springtrap walks past, with Siege and Guang unseen. Springtrap then turns the corner.

"Now, go, go, go!" Siege whispered as they ran to Mark and Richard.

"About damn time! Got the hammer?" Markiplier asked Siege and Guang. Guang held the hammer up. "Good, now let's break these damn pipes." Markiplier continued.

They break all six pipes without any assistance from Ken, Max, and Shelly.

"Ken, Max, Shelly from where we're at, where do we play the sound so we can get to the entrance and light this place on fire?" Siege asked.

* * *

With Ken, Max, and Shelly…

"Checking that, Siege." Ken said.

"Why not camera 14? It's where Springtrap can't get them and far from the entrance!" Shelly said.

"Got it. Markiplier, play the sound at camera 14." Ken said.

* * *

Back with the others…

"Ok, camera 14… And… Play sound!" Markiplier said.

Springtrap then began walking towards the camera 14 room.

"Now, break for the exit!" Siege shouted.

They reach the exit.

"Alright, light it up, Mark." Siege said.

After 3 strikes, the lighter lit, and he threw it into the complex.

"RUN!" Siege shouted as they ran from the complex as it exploded.

"YES! THAT IS WHY I AM THE KING! THE KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!" Markiplier shouted in victory.

"YEAH! WE- What the?" Siege said as he, Richard, Markiplier, and Guang were all covered in a white light.

"What the hell-?" Markiplier started to say, before he and the group of four were teleported away.

* * *

At Siege Alliance HQ…

"Ken to Siege! Ken to Siege! Richard!? Guang!? Markiplier!? AH GOD DAMNIT!" Ken shouted as he swore.

"What, Ken!? What the hell happened!?" Max yelled.

"Is Richard, Guang, Siege and Markplier still alive!?" Shelly asked.

"WE LOST FUCKING COMMUNICATION!" Ken swore.

"Oh fuck..." Max swore.

"I have a bad feeling, and that is something that I rarely get..." Shelly continued, obviously worried.

* * *

 **Siege25: And things are going from bad to worse aren't they? 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	14. This Will Only Take Half a Minute

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the next Chapter of Siege Alliance: Multiversal Saviours! With the Joy of Creation out of the way, Richard, Siege, and Guang found themselves in the universe of Half Minute Hero, and Markiplier found himself back at base. And… an ancient power awakens, and takes control of the man who has been controlled by it before.**

 **Disclaimer: Richard and Guang belong to Xovercreator. Siege belongs to me. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

As soon as the white light disappeared, they found themselves in a plain surrounded by mountains, with a huge fissure in front of them.

"Where the heck are we?" Siege asked.

"I'm not sure, but-" Richard tried to reply.

Before Richard could finish his sentence, a sudden pain appeared in his head, as the pain forces him to kneel clutching his head.

"Richard!" Siege called out, worried about Richard.

"Are you alright!?" Guang exclaimed, as he came to Richard's side.

Richard soon stopped, slowly taking the hands off his head.

"Yes... I don't know... what happened though..." Richard replied. "That pain... it came so suddenly."

"At least you're fine, Richard." Siege said. "Come on, we need to find information about this place."

They soon wander the area, before they soon encounter a group of people, consisting of a black-haired man dressed in black leather robes with a sword strapped on his back, a man clad in special knight armour, a orange-haired girl, with a red orb staff and a purple witch hat decorated with flowers, and a man in black medieval soldier armour with a halberd.

"Who are you three? Are you residents of this land?" The black-haired man spoke.

"No. We're people who have been teleported here, and we are seeking another place." Richard replied. "I am Richard Liu, a young upholder of justice, and the soldier behind me is Siege, a soldier who fights alongside us, and Guang, who is a person who atoned for his sins."

"...Yusha. That is my name." The now-named Yusha replied.

"I am Ramiz, and we are undergoing a secret mission to eradicate the Eight Elements." The person in black soldier armour introduced himself.

"My name is Knight, and I fight for Yusha, for he is the Time Goddess's chosen." The man in knight armour responded to Richard.

"Hi~ I'm Rurufi, and I'm a part of Yusha's party to save the world from the Eight Elements." The girl answered back.

Richard's eye widened at the mention of Yusha's name.

"Yusha!? Are you really Yusha?" Richard asked frantically.

"I am. What is your purpose with me?" Yusha stoically said back.

"The Queen has assigned me a top-secret mission as well, and that is to become allies with you, and assist you on your adventure." Richard stated.

"What!? You lie!" Ramiz spat.

"I lie not, soldier. If the Queen, Maria, gave you a top-secret mission, then she gave me another, and that is to assist Yusha, not some low-ranked air-head like you." Richard replied heatedly back.

"Say that again you-" Ramiz roared, before Yusha put a hand out.

"Stop Ramiz. These three are not liars, since I can tell that they know Queen Maria well." Yusha told Ramiz, before turning to the group. "Very well, if you're to team up with me, I will not refuse that offer."

"I am grateful for your trust, Commander Yusha." Richard replied with a slight bow.

"You are welcome. We will head first, and investigate a matter that may lead us to one of the Eight Elements." Yusha said. "Will you come with us, or are you just here to keep a lookout for any ambushes set by the Eight Elements."

"We will stay behind. I will join up with you when you finish the investigation." Richard replied.

Yusha's group then walks along, but not before Ramiz gives Richard a hateful glare from the helmet of his armour.

"Richard, what are you saying? Why did you say all tha-" Siege asked, before Richard covered his mouth with a hand.

"Quiet!" Richard hissed to Siege. "Don't you see, we're in the world of the Half-Minute Hero. We managed to land in the time where Yusha, the hero tasked to take care of many matters in this world, has ended 4 of the Eight Elements. We are about to encounter the Dino Dragon. I lied, because if I joined for no reason, Yusha will think we're spies sent by the enemies. So I used the knowledge to make a lie that I was under orders by his queen, Maria, to fight alongside him. Now, don't try to blow that chance I made with that outburst, okay?"

Siege then nods softly, before Richard took his hand off his mouth.

"Good. And now, they should be at the fissure... which means..." Richard replied.

Soon after Richard finishes, his sentence, there is a huge quake from the fissure, as Yusha and his party were thrown into the skies, landing where Richard is, with Yusha managing to regain his stance mid-air, while Knight ends up having his head stuck in the dirt, Rurufi bounces a few times from the ground before landing flat on her belly, and Ramiz merely kicking off the ground, and landing on the ground standing.

"What's this?" Yusha said.

Before there could be any chatter, there was another quake, as a humongous half-fossilised T-rex, rose from the ground, with a large blue crystal chipped on the back.

"...Mwahaha... I feel it." The mutated T-Rex spoke. "I feel the evil presence of those who wish to destroy us Elements. I won't forgive, Yusha! I won't forgive you humans!"

The dinosaur then roars to the skies.

"Gyaahhh! I, Dino Dragon will crush all humans underfoot! I will never stop! I'll stomp you out and then use my Breath of Destruction!" The T-Rex spoke.

"...So this Element has also lain dormant." Yusha stoically said.

Soon enough, a lady with long-grey hair, and a golden circlet, and a white toga robe descended from the skies, floating above the ground near them.

"He's huge!" The lady exclaimed.

"Not huge enough for me to break a sweat beat-" Siege tried to say.

"No, Siege. In this world, you are unable to fight anything that is sorely over your own size when it can still move." Richard replied. "If you try and fight that Dino Dragon, you'll be annihilated and crushed before you even get a chance to attack."

"How!?" Siege asked back, having enough of Richard trying to interrupt.

"In this world, battles are settled by charging into monsters. Look at the Dino Dragon, Siege. If you know the laws of physic more than I do, you'll know that this dino is a running meteor at its speed." Richard explained. "And the enemies here are far stronger than your ordinary and usual fantasy mooks and low-level monsters. Every monster here... is about the power level of a mid-game boss."

"I see..." Siege answered back.

"Don't fret. I'll get the Time Goddess over there to help you." Richard said, before turning to the floating woman. "Hey, Time Goddess!"

"What!? How can you see me?" The Time Goddess asked.

"I'm a ally of Yusha." Richard said. "I think that someone as mighty as you should know the Creator."

"The Creator?" The Time Goddess asked herself, before she then realised something. "Ah yes! I remember! She's the one who gave me tutoring over my own powers, so that I can become the one Time Goddess here! I'm so glad that she still visits me, despite being so busy with her own duties!"

"So you know her?" Richard asked.

"Of course, she's my best teacher and my own idol! She even provides me with a lot of money so that I won't have to bother the people down here about getting some!" The Time Goddess continued.

"So, what you're saying is that this boy is a ally to me?" Yusha spoke. "And that you were being cheap?"

"What do you think, Yusha?" The Time Goddess retorted back. "If I really was after money, I would have ran you dry every time you tried to rewind time, instead of asking for a increasing fee! And this boy is the servant of my own superior! Which means that he's much stronger than anyone on this continent, this world even! I don't care about money anymore with a person like him before me! He can have free time rewinds and free super-exp scaling, because he's that much of a VIP to me!"

"Indeed. I was lying when I said I was under the Queen's orders. No... That order was made by the Creator. You're a legendary hero, Yusha, I will serve to protect you on every step of the journey!" Richard replied.

"Now who's the one who made the outburst?" Siege muttered annoyed, under his breath.

"Very well, you'll prove to be a strong ally." Yusha said.

Soon enough, the Dragon moves towards the towns, as Yusha, Siege, Richard, Guang and the rest of the party dashed around the plain, killing off monsters, and gaining levels to make them stronger.

"If we're going to bring down a monster like that, we'll need a trap to immobilise it! From what I heard in this town, there are caves that lead to massive trap stones that can create a pit-fall. Only by doing that, that we can defeat that Dino Dragon." Richard told Yusha.

"Then where are the locations?" Yusha asked.

"My group will take care of three of them. The remaining one is on the north-west cave. Be warned, these stones are durable for a reason. It's best you try to gain power, while we get the three stones." Richard answered back.

"Got it." Yusha said.

Richard, Siege and Guang seperated, before heading into the caves leading to the trap stones, and destroying them along with all the monsters in each of the caves.

Before long, the group manage to end up in the nearby town, which is now in ruins after the Dino Dragon's rampage, and regroup with Yusha's party.

"We managed to destroy the trap stone you located for us." Yusha stated.

"Good, that means the pitfall is well-set. However, we need to wind back time if we're going to bring that Dino to the trap." Richard said. "Time Goddess, rewind time now!"

"Got it~" The Time Goddess spoke, before time around them reversed, and they ended up back in the moment the Dino Dragon was awakened.

"Good. Now stock up with whatever you need, Yusha. The Dino Dragon won't be that weak to beat when it falls in the trap." Richard told Yusha.

Soon Richard, Siege and Guang rushed out of the town, before waiting on the other side of the pit-fall, with Yusha arriving shortly after, with the Dino Dragon just far behind them.

"Now for the trick..." Richard muttered, before cupping his hands over his mouth. "OI! DINO-DRAGON! I HEARD YOUR MOTHER IS SO UGLY THAT SHE STARTED THE DEMON APOCALYPSE BY BREAKING THE SEAL WITH THE SHEER POWER OF HER UGLY LOOKS!"

"RAWRRRR! I'LL CRUSH YOU AND MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THAT INSOLENT INSULT, YOU MEASLY SPECK OF FLESH!" Dino Dragon roared with pure rage. "I'LL STOMP YOU FLAT, BEFORE I GRIND YOUR REMAINS TO PASTE!"

The Dino Dragon then charged at them, before falling in the pit-fall.

"GROARRRR!" Dino-Dragon cried out.

"Now! Attack it before it recovers from the fall!"

The team all attack the monster with all their power, before the Dino Dragon is defeated.

"Ghah! You weaklings used a trap to fight me! You cowards!" Dino Dragon growled. "Why have you done this? You have the blood of that person, and yet you do this!"

"What do you mean? I am Yusha, Commander of the Royal Commando Unit." Yusha spoke. "I do what I must in this world."

"Then I will curse you with my last breath!" Dino Dragon roared, before chanting something in a dead language,as there was a orb of black energy that flew out of the Dino Dragon's body, and aimed towards Yusha, only to be turned to Richard, as 4 more of the black energy balls were released from Yusha, before it combined into a large black orb of malicious energy, that was absorbed into Richard, before Richard then fell on his knees, before crying bloody murder, as his hands tore at his body, as if he was trying to dig something out of his body.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Richard screamed in utter pain.

Soon, Richard then stops, as his body then wobbles and sways back and forth, as he tries to regain his balance and strength.

"What... What was that?" Richard muttered.

"Good job, Yusha and...?" The Time Goddess said.

"It's Richard. Siege is the older man behind me, and Guang is the boy who looks like me, except has a different attire." Richard replied, having recovered from whatever pain the curse gave him.

"Richard, you have done well. By the way, what were those things? It seemed like the Elements' curses have taken physical form, and left Yusha, only to be taken by you... Why did this happen?" The Time Goddess asked.

"I... I don't know. The curses... they seem like that they find me more fit to bear their suffering..." Richard replied.

"A curse? Seems familiar to me… but why?" Siege pondered.

* * *

At Siege Alliance HQ…

"God damnit, Markiplier, WHERE ARE THEY!?" Ken shouted.

"Ken, calm down, he doesn't know." Shelly told Ken.

"Yeah, Ken, let it rest. Siege, Richard, and Guang are fine." Max added.

"Trust me, if I knew, I would tell you immediately." Markiplier added.

Then, the radar began to beep like crazy.

"Oh shit!" Ken swore, "Pandora is reactivating!"

The scanner showed Pandora opening up a and them heading into the Half Minute Hero universe.

"What the-? Half Minute Hero universe?" Ken questioned. "But why?"

* * *

Back in Half Minute Hero…

Siege clutched his head.

"AGH! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Siege shouted in pain.

"What's happening again?" Richard asked.

"What is happening? Can you explain this?" Yusha asked Richard.

"I… I can't. I do not know what Siege is talking about." Richard answered.

"PANDORA… TAKING CONTROL… AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Siege shouted as the power from Pandora sent shockwaves. When the dust settled, Siege stood there, but with white hair, total red eyes, and pitch black skin with purple clothing along with markings on his body.

"Yes! I have control over this fools body once more! Tremble before my power! I AM PANDORA SIEGE!" The new form of Siege shouted into the air.

"Pandora!?" Richard exclaimed. "How did this happen!?"

"Oh my! I sense too much chaotic power coming out of that person!" The Time Goddess said.

A portal opened as Akuma, Sunset, and Cirno came out of it.

"Why did you come with us, Cirno? This is dangerous!" Sunset scolded her.

"But I'm stronger and smarter now! After all, I'm even as strong as Marisa now!" Cirno replied in a desperate manner.

"You know… For a student… You make some pretty damn good arguments, Cirno." Sunset said with a sigh, before continuing with, "Alright, you can help."

"You two need to stop bickering for just a second so we can deal with Siege being controlled by Pandora!" Akuma snapped.

"Are these allies of yours, Richard?" Yusha asked.

"Indeed. The man is Akuma, the girl with red and yellow hair is Sunset Shimmer, and the fairy next to her is Cirno." Richard introduced. "But you must go, Yusha. Your quest must not be stopped that easily! We'll deal with this person. Just finish your mission, and stop the Eight Elements!"

"What!? But you're one of her servants!" The Time Goddess blurted. "We can't possibly afford you to die here fighting this corrupted person!"

"I will live, this is not going to push me to my limits. But if you don't hurry, the Eight Elements may cause destruction!"

"I see... Be well, and don't die." Yusha replied, before he left the battlefield to fight the other Eight Elements in this world.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we should probably focus on Siege now." Guang pointed out.

"YOU ALL WILL FALL TO THIS POWER! THE PANDORA IS THE ONLY FORCE THAT SHOULD BE IN THIS WORLD! PERISH BEFORE ITS MIGHT!" Pandora Siege shouted.

"Not if we can help it!" Richard shouted back, as he thought, _Siege, I know you are in there, hang in there buddy, we'll get you out. Pandora's power may corrupt a person, but it's not all-powerful. Instead, I got Siege's Ultra Saiyan form to fear. Also, since the complete version of the Eight Elements' curse makes my own Timestream become enormous in comparison to my normal state. But it'll only give me 30 seconds to beat Siege if I do earn that curse, since the curse will unleash a nullifying destructive spell that'll blow the continent off the planet if it is to be unleashed._

The group then prepared for a hellish battle, and what may be the toughest battle of their lives.

* * *

 **Siege25: I hope they free Siege… I'd hate to see my OC like this forever. 10-4 readers, Siege out.**


	15. This Will Only Take Half a Minute Pt 2

**Hey guys! What is up? It's your boy Siege25, FINALLY back with another chapter of Multiversal Saviours! Where did we leave off? With Pandora Siege about to face off against his friends. Will they be able to conquer Siege? Or will Siege utterly destroy them?**

 **Disclaimer: Richard and Heiwa belong to Xovercreator. The fandom characters mentioned belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Pandora Siege stands before the group of five, as they are prepared to fight against him.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE SCREAMING IN PURE AGONY! NONE SHALL STAND BEFORE PANDORA!" He roared with rage, as his skin and eyes pulsated more brightly than ever.

Richard then drew his own blade.

"Alright, here's the plan." Richard told everyone. "I need all of you to stall Siege, or more accurately, Pandora, long enough. Defeating him is a bonus, but I doubt that we'll be able to reach that point. There will be a moment when I tell you all to get as far you can. When I say that, you do exactly as I say, because what will happen shortly after will be completely dangerous to stay nearby. Got that, all of you?"

"Yes. We'll do all we can to bring Siege back to his senses." Sunset replied.

"I have conquered my own inner demons thank to his assistance." Akuma answered back, as he shifted into a combat posture. "I will return his favour back, even if it may end me."

"Alright, all I have to do is just keep on fighting this guy?" Cirno said, as she then floated into the air. "Count me in! I'll show him that I'm not someone worth messing with!"

"Well, this is not going to be a easy fight." Guang sighed, before he then lifted his large blade. "But I never intended to give up. Bring it."

Pandora Siege roared as he then drew his blade, sights set on murdering each and every one of those who stood before him. Akuma made the first move, dashing towards Siege and beginning to hit him from all sides. Pandora's power, however, made Siege nearly invincible, as he was taking Akuma's assault as if he were a fly, and swatted him away with a backhand.

"Close Quarters may not be the smartest thing here…" Sunset said. "Cirno, to the skies! We'll assault him from there!"

"Aye-aye Sunset!" Cirno saluted as she and Sunset took flight.

"Siege, I know you're somewhere in there… And by all of my power… I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU OUT!" Guang roared as he charged, clashing with Siege as Sunset and Cirno assaulted from above.

Akuma began helping Guang, and despite Pandora giving him strength, Siege couldn't handle the assault being delivered by all four of his friends.

"RRGH… FALL BEFORE PANDORA WEAKLINGS!" Siege roared as he blasted them with an energy wave. The wave sent Akuma and Guang hurtling backwards and nearly took Cirno and Sunset out of the air.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Sunset screamed as she tried to stay in the air.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Cirno yelled, as she flipped around the air, before stabilising herself

"Help has arrived!" A familiar voice rang out. Out of a blue portal came Segek and Heiwa, both ready to fight.

"Segek!? Are you out of your fucking mind!? Why the hell did you drag Heiwa with you!? Siege could fucking kill her!" Richard screamed, as his expression was angered, as he managed to barely parry one of Pandora Siege's fists.

"I tried to convince her to stay in Gensokyo! I really did! But she insisted!" Segek retorted.

"You think I'm letting you fight alone, Segek? Not a chance! You know how much of a power packed team we are! And I'm not letting big brother fight alone either!" Heiwa pouted, as she rose her brush to attack.

"Son of a bitch… Fine, but be careful! And get away from Siege when I give the signal!" Richard said.

"That's a 10-4." Segek said as he and Heiwa charged into combat.

"LET SIEGE BE FREE! ORRRRYAAAAA!" Akuma yelled as he kicked Siege high into the air. He then did a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku so hard that he flew up to Siege and kicked him with massive force, landing Demon Armageddon. Siege flew into the air and was met by multiple hellfire danmaku bullets and a reality-infused fist from Segek.

Richard suddenly felt a increasing pain inside himself, as he used his own swords to block the blows.

 _It's close... Come on Yashu, just one more, and I'll bear the curse myself..._ Richard thought.

"RRGH… DIE! DIE! DIE!" Siege yelled, he then glowed even brighter, sending a massive shock-wave, that sent everyone back further.

"Richard! Are you ready yet!?" Guang called out, as he looked at Richard.

"Just a little more... Just A LITTLE MORE!" Richard cried, as he was being pushed back by Siege's relentless physical assault.

Suddenly, Richard then felt something within him break, as his body suddenly spasmed with massive bouts of pain and agony within, as he coughed and fell to his knees.

"Right... on time..." Richard barely managed to utter, as he forced a smile on his face. "Everyone, back off now! Start running like hell, because this is going to tear every part of this continent!"

Everyone dashed behind Richard as now it was a standoff between a Pandora-controlled Siege, and Richard.

"FOOLISH MORTAL, YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED BY THE PANDORA!" Siege bellowed.

 _No... Pandora will be destroyed instead. Nothing can withstand the curse of the primordial Elements, especially when the burden is meant to destroy everything around them!_ Richard thought in defiance. _Siege, I can only hope you'll make your way through all of this! You're one tough bastard, so this shouldn't kill you!_

Richard then began to fall to his knees, as the pain within his body began to slowly build up around the centre of his chest, and his back, as his vision became more and more hazy and red as the curse coursed through his veins.

"Ggghhhh... Kkkkkrrggghhhhhh..." He moaned, as he began to convulse deeply.

"WHAT. WHAT IS THIS!?" Siege roared in his unearthly voice. "THIS POWER... SUCH DESTRUCTION... IT SHALL BE MINE!"

Suddenly, the tremors stopped, before Richard then let out a scream of suffering to the skies, as a large beam of purplish energy erupted from the ground, consuming Richard.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaRRRRRRRRgggggggggggHHHHHHHHH!" That was Richard's cry, as black feathered wings sprouted from his back appeared, and his eyes began to turn into a shade of red, while red energy trickled down his eyes, as if they were growing vines, and pulsated, as if they were living tissue.

Just as quick as it appeared, the beam of dark energy disappeared, as Richard's head dropped down again.

 _Destroy... Destroy everything... Let there be nothing before you... Purge this worthless world..._ A raspy and dark voice sounded within Richard's head.

 _This feeling... So this is what Yashu felt when he was consumed by this curse..._ Richard thought. _I cannot let this part of the curse control me, or else it really will be the end of everything, especially with all the power holed up in me. I only got 30 seconds to make this count, and I won't waste a single one of them._

 _ **30 seconds remain...**_

Richard dashed at Siege, as the new-found power inside of him allowed him to break through Siege's riposte, and allowed him to land strike after strike onto the possessed Siege.

"Come on, Siege!" Richard shouted, as he kept on attacking his cursed friend. "I know you ain't the kind of person who will let some stupid curse control you! Get your head together!"

"GIVE ME THAT POWER! I WILL HAVE IT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO PURGE YOU FROM EXISTENCE FOR IT!" Siege roared.

 _ **25 seconds remain...**_

Richard kept on increasing the speed of his own attacks, in a attempt to brute-force Siege and defeat him before the curse within Richard takes its true effect on him.

The two of them stood their ground, as they traded blow after blows, with most of them smashing against each other, and some of them successfully landing against their targets.

 _ **15 seconds remain...**_

 _Goddamnit... He's still fighting to this point!?_ Richard thought in shock. _Damnit... Even this power is not enough to break him out of his trance._

Richard then dashed backwards, as he then charged energy to his fists.

 _Then I'll use both of my powers_. Richard thought with a determined expression. _This curse and my own magic! All in one go!_

 _ **10 seconds remain...**_

Richard suddenly dashed at Siege at a speed that even he cannot defend against, as he did a palm-strike under Siege's chin, shocking the soldier and sending him flying a few feet into the air.

He then let out a war-cry, as he smashed Siege with several precise strikes to his chest, legs, arms, before hitting him in the head to daze him further.

Richard then arched back his fist, as it glowed with both blue and purple energy, the two colours swirling over each other, as if one was trying to suppress the other, and slammed it into Siege.

 _ **5 seconds remain...**_

Siege was sent flying at super-sonic speeds, as he smashed right through several mountains that were next to each other, before managing to stop into the largest mountain in the continent, although his impact left a crater the size of a city block, with Siege's body in the centre, still and vulnerable.

Suddenly the energy drained from Siege's body, as his purplish eyes and body slowly returned to normal.

Richard, having let his fist hit the ground.

 _It is done._ Richard thought. _But there is one thing that I have to take care of._

 _ **3 seconds remain...**_

Richard then lifted his hand, and clasped it into a straight open-palm gesture, as if his hand was a knife.

 _It's too late to cut my wings off, at this point_. Richard thought. _The only way that I can stop this curse is if I am dead, or close enough to it! No time to hesistate and reconsider! I must do it, NOW!_

 _ **1 second remains...**_

Just before the curse could activate itself, Richard used the same hand he lifted to slit himself across the throat, as he fell to the ground, with his neck gushing fountains of blood, while he fell to his knees weakly.

Siege was barely moving after that one attack hit… but he felt the Pandora leaving his own body. He slowly managed to at least get to a knee, and looked up.

"Fuck… Oi, Richard… you doi- HOLY SHIT!" Siege yelled when he realized Richard's condition, "GOD DAMNIT YOU DID NOT JUST SLIT YOUR GOD DAMNED THROAT!"

Siege found the strength within him to run over to his buddy and kneel to his level. Everyone else came to see Richard as well.

"B-big brother!? No, please Don't die!" Heiwa said as her tears began to fall.

"God Damnit Richard… what brought you to do this!?" Segek said.

Sunset adopted a thinking pose, before she snapped her fingers.

"I might be able to save him. He has a curse within him that only leaves if he is dead or close to it. At this point I can both heal Richard and get rid of the curse… but it's gonna take most of my magic to do so." Sunset said.

"Anything you need to do, do it." Siege said back.

Sunset nodded as she then began to conjure a massive phoenix-like spell. She then directed it to Richard as then everyone saw the curse Richard had within this world begin to be lifted from his body, and Richard's neck began to seal up due to the magic, and his blood was returning. Sunset was grunting as she dispelled the curse way up into the sky, and she finished patching up Richard, bringing him to full health. Richard's appearance soon returned to normal, as the black wings crumpled into dark ash that scattered across the winds. She then got dizzy after she was done with the spell and fell backwards, being caught by Akuma.

"Got you…" Akuma said.

"Oi, Richard, can you hear me now!?" Siege yelled at him.

Richard only remained silent, before he then groaned, and opened his eyes, as he looked around.

"Damn, Siege..." Richard moaned. "My head's pounding now, and your voice isn't helping much."

"Damn you, Richard, you stupid bastard!" Siege roared, as he shook Richard. "What the fuck were you thinking, trying to kill yourself!?"

"I take it you actually fixed me up." Richard replied calmly, before sighing. "To be honest, I was about to make one last call back to you guys to get to me before I had to induce death by the same thing I just did, so that you could take me to Eirin."

Richard then looked at Sunset, and turned grim. "Never thought that you would be that desperate to have Sunset do all of this. Still, I ower her for this." Richard continued.

Heiwa then sobbed into Richard's shoulders.

"You're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE BIG BROTHER! You stupid idiot! Baka!" Heiwa wailed.

Richard then grabbed her, and comforted her softly. "There, there, I'm sorry I had to do all of this." Richard replied. "I promised you that I would never leave you, in death or any other."

"Don't ever fucking do that shit again, you hear me? You crazy son of a bitch…" Siege cursed, "Akuma, get Sunset back to the base."

"Will Sunset be ok?" Cirno asked.

"She has to be, Cirno." Siege said. "That girl is a fucking fighter. She ain't going down like this."

However, things weren't over yet as portals opened up underneath Siege and Richard.

"Oh you gotta be shitting ME!" Siege yelled as he fell in.

"God DAMNIT!" Richard cursed as he fell in.

"SIEGE!" Segek yelled as he jumped in after Siege.

"BIG BROTHER!" Heiwa yelled as she jumped in after Richard.

The four landed in the new world with a thud. Surprise, surprise… Siege was the first to get up and survey his surroundings… And immediately froze.

A bedroom. Not just any bedroom. A bedroom with a bed behind them, two doors at the side, and a closet in front of them.

"Son… of… a… bitch…" Siege cursed slowly.

"What? What is it, Siege?" Segek asked.

"… You better get Heiwa and yourself out of here, Segek." Siege said.

Segek did not question as he tried making a portal… but he couldn't.

"Um… I can't." Segek stated blankly.

"FUCK!" Siege loudly cursed.

"What the hell is going on, Siege?" Richard asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, buckle up… We've been sucked into… Five Night's at Freddy's 4…" Siege said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? AND HEIWA'S HERE TOO! Oh my God…" Richard cursed.

* * *

 **Richard: Are you shitting me!? FNAF again!?**

 **Siege: Yup… Unfortunately.**

 **Will they survive 5 nights this time? Find out in the next chapter! 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
